Otouto
by Amberzlove
Summary: What is this? The Sage of Six Paths wants the Senju brothers to live again and he wants them to do what with Madara? Hashirama is ecstatic, but Tobirama is not so sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Hashirama never expected to feel himself breathing again, but here he was. He never expected to see his brother doing the same by his side, but there Tobirama stood. His younger brother looked just as shocked as Hashirama felt.

"Aniki?" Tobirama murmured as he glanced around the dark surrounding they stood within, "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but we are very much alive in our real bodies," Hashirama admitted before jumping as a familiar being stood before the two suddenly, "Hagoromo-sama?"

The Sage of the Six Paths sighed loudly as he gazed at the two brothers.

"I've been trying to uncover the hatred that seems to haunt the ones that possess the sharingan," Hagoromo stated without greeting the two Senju, "What I thought was a natural curse of hatred that ran through the Uchiha bloodline from the sharingan due to the rivalry between my sons was incorrect. The Uchiha were not cursed by hatred. It was something else that I uncovered too late."

"I don't understand," Hashirama said as he glanced to his baffled brother, "Why is it that Otouto and I are here and how does that relate to the Uchiha clan?"

"I called you here to ask for your help," Hagoromo sighed as he crossed his legs and seemed to be hovering in midair, "The Uchiha were not cursed by hatred. They were cursed by being split in half by the sharingan. The poor creatures were never whole once the sharingan awakened."

"What?" Tobirama demanded, "Hagoromo-sama, you speak in riddles."

"I've been unfair," the sage grumbled, "I turned my back on a clan that I thought had overstepped their boundaries, but the people were suffering. People like Madara."

Tobirama hissed as his brother grunted as if hit in the gut.

"Madara?" Hashirama questioned, "What do you mean? How was Madara suffering? Did I miss something that could have helped my old friend?"

"You didn't miss anything, _I_ did," Hagoroma continued, "The Uchiha lost their hearts, their trust, their fully rational mind once the sharingan awoke within each individual. Most Uchiha were able to maintain sanity because their hearts were sealed within someone close once the curse took effect. The quote that Madara kept saying about two sides becoming one. That wasn't about clans or setting up a 'perfect' world…that was about becoming a whole person again. Obito's heart was sealed within both Rin and Kakashi. Once Obito reached out to the two he healed himself. Itachi's heart was given to his brother and his determination to keep Sasuke safe kept him more rational than most of his clan. Sasuke's heart was sealed in Naruto. He became whole when he allowed himself to acknowledge that he and the Uzumaki were friends, but Madara's heart was sealed in his brother."

"And I killed Izuna," Tobirama gasped as puzzle pieces began to click into place, "So…are you saying that all those years…that whole war…we were fighting half a person?"

"That was all Madara, but without the capability to see reason or trust anyone. He was unable to feel or understand love," the Sage continued as Hashirama frowned, "That man was in emotional agony for most of his life and the poor sap didn't even know it. He died without having a chance to know how to live. I should have found this out sooner and ended the curse attached to the sharingan. That is why I've awakened you two."

"How so?" Hashirama asked before stepping back in shock at hearing a small cry from behind the Sage, "Why did that just sound like a baby?"

"Come."

Hashirama and his brother followed the Sage as Hagoromo led them to what looked like a cradle made of crystal.

"Is that…oh, my _God_ ," Hashirama breathed, staring at the whimpering infant as the babe squirmed unhappily in his blankets, "Madara? This infant has to be him. This is Madara."

"It is and…," Hagoromo began before grunting as Hashirama flashed past him to scoop up the crying child, "I see."

"There, there, Madara," Hashirama cooed, patting the child's tiny back while cuddling the baby close, "You're okay. Shh, Little One."

Tobirama stared at the sniffling baby and his brother before leveling a look on the Sage.

"I made Madara's decision for him, but Obito and Itachi wanted to remain with their loved ones on the other side. I've ended the Uchiha curse and retrieved Madara's other half to help him be whole again," Hagoroma admitted, "That little one is Madara, but he's got a new chance at life since he can never be split again. A new life without a curse attached or an abusive father that tore him up inside."

"And this applies to my brother and I, how?" Tobirama pushed as the sage sighed while Hashirama glanced up to listen carefully.

"I made a mistake in allowing the Uchiha to suffer as long as they did, but I allowed this child to suffer the most out of the entire clan over the years. I want to right my mistake," Hagoroma insisted, "Madara will have this second chance and he needs a new family. One that can teach him love, understanding, and kindness. Perhaps…two, older brothers that can look after him and train him the way a shinobi should be trained, firmly and with compassion."

"I'm in!" Hashirama eagerly agreed, rocking the baby in his arms, "Please, Tobi? Help me raise Madara. We can help him learn to be a great shinobi who fights for the _right_ reasons. You and me, Otouto."

"Madara is a _monster_ ," Tobirama denied, stepping away at his brother's hurt expression, "Aniki, you _can't_ be serious."

"He's an innocent baby," Hashirama pointed out, tilting his arms to show his brother the sleepy boy in his arms, "Look, Tobirama. This is not a monster. Mada-chan is just an infant."

"One with no prior memories," Hagoromo blurted as the brothers glanced at the man, "This is truly a fresh start for Madara. He also was given his brother's eyes. Izuna insisted when I approached him with this idea in the pure lands. Madara has a chance to be able to have a rational mind to make correct decisions with the strength he will grow into. His two sides have come together and he will be happy with a family that loves him. I have decided that this will happen for this boy. Will you two be that family?"

Tobirama groaned at the look of pleading his brother was giving him. Raising Madara as a little brother? The silver-haired man glanced at the dark-haired child in Hashirama's arms. Madara had fallen back to sleep while sucking on a fist.

"Please, Tobi?"

"Only if you stop calling me by that stupid name," Tobirama growled before grunting as his brother pulled him into a one armed hug, "Get _off_."

Hagoromo hid a smile as the elder brother seemed to dance a small jig in place as he beamed at the baby he held. Madara would know love. The sage had chosen well.

"You will live in Konoha," Hagoromo decided, "I have sealed half of your chakra. Your time as leaders in that village is over, but your chakra will unseal in times of emergency. Kakashi Hatake, the sixth Hokage, has already been informed to expect you. Raise Madara well and help that child know some peace finally."

Hashirama and Tobirama gasped as they found themselves in the Hokage's office without warning or even a word of farewell form Hagoromo.

"Hello," Kakashi grinned out before scowling, "Was it you, Hashirama-sama, that came up with the idea for this ridiculous hat?"

"I thought it looked strong and fetching," Hashirama sighed, leaning over in depression.

"He's strong, but stupid," Tobirama mouthed to the Hokage as Kakashi chuckled, "Stop it, Aniki, before you wake the baby up with your bad mood. I am not doing diapers. If I'm going to be roped into this then you are the diaper brother. Period."

"Fair enough," Hashirama easily agreed before growing weary as Kakashi came over to look at the child, "Not too close to my littlest otouto, Hatake-san."

"I won't hurt your new brother," Kakashi promised, smiling at the baby, "He's so little. I never expected Madara to be such a tiny infant."

"Too tiny, if you ask me," Tobirama frowned out, "He looks like a child born prematurely."

"I agree," Hashirama hummed, "Mada-chan is a bit too small. I'd like for him to be seen by my granddaughter to make sure he is healthy. Is Tsuna-chan still in the village?"

"She is," Kakashi agreed, reaching to stroke the downy hair on the babe's head, "You two will live in the Hokage estate with me until you set up a home of your own. I know of your chakra and have no plans to allow Konoha to use you as a couple of weapons. Those days are over for you two. Hagoromo-sama was very clear that you all be left alone to raise this child. I do not think that it is wise for ones to know that this is the original Madara. I think shinobi angered with Madara, who do not know of the curse that split him, will come after him now that he is vulnerable."

"True," Hashirama breathed, looking troubled, "Okay. So we'll change his name. Hm. Madara will be known as Madirama, Madi for short, and his last name will be Senju since we have adopted him as our brother. What do you think, Tobirama?"

"Ugh," the man groaned, turning away with a glare, "Whatever."

"Jealous," Hashirama mouthed to Kakashi as the Hokage hid an eye roll, "We'll need baby supplies. Madi-chan is going to need a lot of things until he gets bigger. What season is it? Does my baby otouto here need another blanket to visit Tsuna?"

"It is spring and fine for the blanket that is wrapping Madi-chan," Kakashi assured, "Somehow Hagoromo-sama filled my bank account with monies that are meant for you and your new family, Hashirama-sama. We'll get those monies set up in an account of your own. I've got to go to a meeting, but one of my guards will show you to Lady Tsunade. You might remember him and he has also been told the whole truth. He'll keep the secret."

Kakashi opened his door as Sasuke Uchiha stepped into the room. The younger man glanced at the two nin before looking at the baby in Hashirama's arms.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, cocking his head, "Tiny thing, isn't he?"

"Madirama is tiny, but strong," Hashirama sniped irritably, "Don't insult my baby otouto."

"Madirama, huh? So _this_ is what grew into the Madara we fought against," Sasuke continued, ignoring the elder Senju, "Doesn't look much of nothing now, hm?"

"No baby looks like more than a weak creature at birth," Tobirama pointed out as his brother turned another pleading look on him, "Fine, Aniki. Sasuke Uchiha, this child is a part of my family now so show some respect."

"Hai, Tobirama-sama," Sasuke agreed quickly as the two Senju blinked, "I'll be that boy's jonin teacher when he reaches genin. I will train him to use the sharingan now that my clan's bloodline limit doesn't tear one in half any longer. That is good for any children that I will have one day and any that Madara has once he is grown."

"Madirama Senju," Kakashi corrected as the young Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "It is safer, Sasuke-kun. You must realize that no one can know that this is Madara Uchiha reborn, right?"

"They will know his proper clan when his eyes awaken," Sasuke pointed out.

"They will know he is an adopted Uchiha, _not_ Madara," Hashirama insisted, "Madi-chan must be protected from ones that would be nervous that he is being given this second chance. Only we four and Tsuna will be allowed to know the truth. I will protect Madi-chan from any and all. That is my duty to my baby otouto as his eldest brother."

"This is a little weird," Tobirama drawled as his brother glared at him, "I never, ever, _ever_ liked Madara. How am I going to be his older brother?"

"Easily," Hashirama sniffed, "You are going to forget Madara and only focus on Madi-chan. This baby is not Madara. Madi will never be Madara. That man was shaped by his circumstances and the curse which is sad, but unchangeable now. Madirama will be shaped by us, Otouto. Sasuke-kun, please take me to my granddaughter. I wish for Madi-chan to be examined to make sure he is healthy since his size is making me a little nervous. Here, Tobirama, hold our brother."

Tobirama glowered at having the infant placed in his arms. Kakashi helped the younger Senju brother adjusted his hands to support the child better. Madi-chan grizzled slightly at being shifted, but settled down against his new brother's shoulder rather quickly.

"See? Not so bad," Hashirama chuckled as his brother glared, "You are already a very good aniki, Tobirama. I knew you would be since you always took care of me."

Tobirama grumbled within his mind as he followed after Sasuke and Hashirama, but had to agree that he'd had a lot of practice caring for others, which did include his elder brother.

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade blinked once she opened her door and saw who was standing there, "Jiji?"

"Hi, Tsuna-chan," Hashirama greeted, scratching his head nervously, "I see that Hagoromo-sama didn't really let you know what was going on, huh?"

"No, he didn't," Tsunade agreed, glancing to her great uncle and blinking, "Is that a baby? Why do you…never mind. Get in here. Spring is on its way, but it is a bit too cold still to have a child that tiny out in the weather."

"I _knew_ Madi-chan needed another blanket," Hashirama grumbled, lifting the infant from his relieved brother, "I hope he hasn't caught a chill. Poor baby."

Tsunade led her relatives in and nodded at Sasuke as he stepped is as well. The blonde was instantly left speechless once her grandfather explained to her what was going on.

"That's _Madara_?" Tsunade gasped, looking at the sleeping child.

"No. This is Madirama Senju," Hashirama insisted, "This is your newest, great uncle and the truth of his lineage must be kept a secret."

"Ah. Of course," Tsunade breathed in shock, "I'll not tell a soul, but how strange is all of this? Never thought I'd see the day that I'd see an Uchiha become a part of our clan, no offense Sasuke-san. Split in half, huh? Well, let me see the baby. He looks too small."

"That's what I said," Tobirama finally spoke as his great niece nodded at him.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

"Are you kidding me?" Tsunade blinked once she opened her door and saw who was standing there, "Jiji?"

"Hi, Tsuna-chan," Hashirama greeted, scratching his head nervously, "I see that Hagoromo-sama didn't really let you know what was going on, huh?"

"No, he didn't," Tsunade agreed, glancing to her great uncle and blinking, "Is that a baby? Why do you…never mind. Get in here. Spring is on its way, but it is a bit too cold still to have a child that tiny out in the weather."

"I _knew_ Madi-chan needed another blanket," Hashirama grumbled, lifting the infant from his relieved brother, "I hope he hasn't caught a chill. Poor baby."

Tsunade led her relatives in and nodded at Sasuke as he stepped is as well. The blonde was instantly left speechless once her grandfather explained to her what was going on.

"That's _Madara_?" Tsunade gasped, looking at the sleeping child.

"No. This is Madirama Senju," Hashirama insisted, "This is your newest, great uncle and the truth of his lineage must be kept a secret."

"Ah. Of course," Tsunade breathed in shock, "I'll not tell a soul, but how strange is all of this? Never thought I'd see the day that I'd see an Uchiha become a part of our clan, no offense Sasuke-san. Split in half, huh? Well, let me see the baby. He looks too small."

"That's what I said," Tobirama finally spoke as his great niece nodded at him.

Madi-chan had lungs. Tiny baby. Big, _big_ set of lungs.

"Oh, no, Madi," Hashirama cooed as his new brother wailed on the couch as Tsunade examined him, "It's okay, Little One. He's cold, Tsuna."

"I know. There we go, Little One," Tsunade spoke, lifting the child to wrap him back up and place the baby in her grandfather's arms, "He's a healthy one, but I'm placing him at about a week old. Madi-chan here is surely premature which means that Madara must have been a very early baby the first time around too. The little one is probably premature by about a month to a month and half. I also sense a milk allergy. He'll need a special formula since he's so small and cannot process lactose. I believe he is hungry right now which is why he is continuing to fuss. Sasuke-san, would you go purchase a baby bottle for me at the store across the street? Ask for the sterilized bottles since we have no time to boil the bottle clean."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sasuke agreed accepting the money from the blonde as he stood to leave.

"Listen to that voice. Madi lets you know what he wants," Tsunade chuckled as she stood, 'I've got the supplies to make up the formula here. Madi-chan's cry is a 'feed me' cry if I've ever heard one."

Tobirama grumbled as the baby's wails grew louder and higher in pitch while Tsunade dealt with creating the formula in the kitchen.

"Annoying, like always," Tobirama fussed as his brother gave him a withering look.

"Madi-chan is hungry, Brother," Hashirama reminded as he rocked the wailing baby in his arms, "His tummy is empty. You cried like this too as an infant, Tobirama. I rocked you in the same way as I'm rocking Madi."

"Really?" Tobirama snorted, watching as Sasuke shot to the kitchen with the freshly bought bottle, "Thought that was mother's job. Always knew you were a woman, Aniki."

"Ha, ha, _ha_ ," the elder brother deadpanned before gratefully taking the warmed bottle from Tsunade a few minutes later, "You checked the temperature? It's not too hot?"

"Of course," Tsunade agreed before chuckling once again as the baby greedily began to suckle on the bottle held to his lips, "Good appetite. Some premature infants can't nurse or suck from a bottle so Madi-chan's eagerness is good to see."

"See, Tobirama, Madi is a good baby," Hashirama gushed, stroking one of the infant's small fists with a finger, "Yum, yum, yum, Madi-chan. Eat that all gone like a good boy, Otouto. Soon you will be so big and strong."

Madi's dark eyes studied his new brother as he nursed from the bottle. The infant felt warm and cherished so he closed his eyes as he suckled.

"He feels safe with you, Jiji," Tsunade pointed out as his grandfather glowed, "Babies only relax like this with a trusted caregiver. He might not have the original memories of Madara, but this infant knows you and is trusting you."

"I'm so glad. I want this so badly for Madi. I want the one I couldn't help during his first life to experience a good life full of normal ups and downs in his second one. I want Madirama to know love and happiness. Isn't that right, Baby Otouto? We are going to know lots and lots of love and happiness. Yes, we are."

"I was unsure what I thought of all of this," Sasuke spoke up as eyes turned to him, "I have no reservations now. I think that little Uchiha will have a good home."

Hashirama beamed at the young man and returned to cooing over the baby. Tobirama watched his brother interact with their new charge. Hashirama was beyond happy and at least Madara was going to be watched over from the beginning. He'd help raise the Uchiha, but "Madirama" would never be a true brother to Tobirama. Never.

"Why do _I_ have to hold him?" Tobirama whined as he followed his brother as they shopped about six months later.

"You know you are the nappy-brother," Hashirama reminded as Tobirama had to nod his agreement, "See? Madi is already beginning to fall asleep. I do most of the work regarding our brother's care, Otouto, you can hold Madi-chan when he's sleepy. Stop whining."

Hashirama was the "mother" type that their "baby brother" gravitated to naturally, but at some point Tobirama had become the only one Madi-chan would fall asleep for when he was sleepy. The silver-haired man blamed his elder brother. Madi was dumped on him every time the child had fought a nap and now the baby wanted Tobirama when he was overly tired and cranky.

"Spoiled," Tobirama sighed, glancing down at the sleeping boy before sending a death glare at a market vendor who was yelling too loud around a napping baby, "Hn."

"Sorry, sorry, Senju-sama," the man apologized, "I didn't see that you had your baby brother with you. My apologies."

Tobirama nodded at the man and returned to following after his elder brother. Konoha had welcomed the set of brothers within the village without issues and both worked as advisors which helped them earn monies for their daily living expenses. A shinobi village saw many strange things so long, dead former Hokages coming back to life didn't disturb things too much. The baby had brought a lot of confusion for the citizens, but things settled down when the people were told that "Madirama" was adopted and Hashirama needed someone to look after since he was no longer a Hokage. No one seemed to have figured out that the child was an Uchiha so everything seemed fine so far. Plus, Tobirama had to admit grudgingly that Madi-chan was a good baby. Kind of cute in that strange, Uchiha way.

"He's getting so big," a voice called as Naruto Uzumaki bounced to look at the baby, "So cute. Hinata and I are hoping to start a family of our own one day. Maybe Madi-chan and a child of my own will grow up as friends. Can I hold him?"

"Not now, Naruto-kun," Tobirama denied as the blonde pouted, "Madi just fell asleep and if I move him he'll scream the paint off the walls."

"He's not _that_ bad," Naruto chuckled, glancing up at the Senju in amusement, "He's got a piercing cry, but he doesn't fuss too often. He's so cute."

"Baby Otouto is cute and certainly doesn't fuss a lot," Hashirama agreed, "Madi-chan's a good boy, but he's begun teething so he's fussy and not feeling very good right now. I promise you can hold our brother when he feels better, Naruto-kun."

"Good enough for me," Naruto grinned out.

Tobirama sighed as he watched his brother trot into a market that had biscuits hard enough for an infant to gnaw on to soothe aching gums with Naruto following as the two chirped at one another. Madi stirred with a whimper and settled once the elder placed the baby against his shoulder.

"I can't believe this," Tobirama groaned, patting his "brother's" back softly, "When did I become a nanny?"

"Not a nanny-an oniisan," Tsunade chuckled as her great uncle turned to see her walking up, "Heard my youngest occhan is getting his first teeth. Hello, Madi-chan."

"You have no problem with _any_ of this?" Tobirama blurted as his great niece understood quickly what he was speaking of, "Madirama is a relative to you without question, Tsuna?"

"Without question," Tsunade assured, "Madirama is going to be a fine shinobi one day because he's got two, great brothers that will raise him well. You have to let the past go, Occhan."

"Hn," Tobirama snorted, "It is not so easy for me."

"Because you are stubborn," Tsunade giggled as her great uncle frowned at her, "That is why you are the _only_ one that can get Madi-chan to sleep when he fights his naptime. You out-stubborn this stubborn, little man. Right, Madi? Come here to Tsuna…ah. He's still got a little fever, I see."

"What?" Hashirama huffed as he darted out of the store to place a hand against the child's cheek as the infant blinked his eyes open against Tsunade's shoulder, "It came down a little earlier. I'll be glad when his first teeth break the gums. Madi's been suffering too long with his poor toothies, haven't you, Baby Otouto?"

Tobirama watched as Madi's lips trembled as his elder brother and Tsuna began to talk over treating the fever so he began counting down to destruction. One. Two. Three.

"Give him to me," Tobirama insisted as the child let loose a loud wail of indignation at having his nap disturbed, "Aniki, I'm taking Madi home. He's not feeling good and is not in the mood for shopping."

"Here," Hashirama offered as he gave his brother the bag he carried, "Those are the teething biscuits and the fever medicine is beside Madi-chan's crib. I'll finish shopping and see you at home."

Tobirama marched quickly home as the baby continued to scream. More than one sympathetic look was thrown his way.

"Fussy man," Tobirama growled as he offered the sobbing baby a biscuit, "Look, Madi. Look at this. Come on, Kid. There we go."

The infant had curled his fingers around the biscuit and instantly began to gnaw on the hard pastry as his watery eyes blinked up at Tobirama. His sniffled breathing said a lot.

"I know, Madi, you don't feel good," Tobirama spoke as he hurried home, "I can't believe I'm talking to a child that doesn't understand me."

Never had the Senju been so glad to reach home now that his shoulder was covered in slimy, teething biscuit. Tobirama and Hashirama had chosen to live in a traditional home that had a design that both were used to from the days they'd first settled Konoha. Both elder brothers felt more comfortable in a house like this and Madirama seemed to be thriving so the home was good.

"Ew," Tobirama grumped as he lay the baby on an infant futon in the living room and snatched up a clean, burping towel to wipe the goo from his shoulder, "Nasty, Kid."

Madi gave a baby grunt as he returned to gnawing on his biscuit. Tobirama sighed as he lifted the baby a little to slide a pillow beneath Madi's back so he wouldn't choke on the biscuit crumbs.

"Baga," Madi babbled, glancing up to his brother, "Ma ba."

"'Ma ba' to you too," Tobirama answered, feeling the child's cheeks and head, "You are getting warmer, Madi. Time for your favorite thing in the world."

Groaning, the Senju left and retrieved the fever medicine and then had to fight the fussing baby to get the liquid down the child's throat.

"I know, I know. All done now," Tobirama tried, rocking the sobbing baby after he'd cleaned the sticky hands and face, "Shh, Madi. Hush, Big Mouth."

"Ma! Hama," Madi wailed as he fought sleep again.

Tobirama never felt such relief when he finally was able to settle Madi into his crib. Hell would come down on anyone that woke that damn child.

"I am _sick_ of being a nursemaid," Tobirama snarled, throwing himself on the couch in irritation, "I'm a high-ranked shinobi. I am _done_ with jumping through hoops for Madara Uchiha."

A fist bashing him on the head made the Senju sit up with a snarl before choking back at his brother's livid face.

"Madirama, Otouto," Hashirama snarled, "His name is Madirama and that other name is _not_ to be mentioned again. An infant doesn't make one jump through hoops. Infants need love and lots of care which is why our new otouto was given to us specifically. Madi-chan is teething which is making him ill. That is not our baby otouto's fault. Grow _up_ , Tobirama."

The elder brother stomped to the kitchen to put the groceries away before he hurried to the nursery. Tobirama snorted as he rolled over on the couch. Irritation clawed at him, but eventually he stood to check on the ones that felt like his personal charges.

"He's still warm," Hashirama whispered, using a fan to try and cool the sleeping infant when he glanced up to see the other man, "Has he had his medicine?"

"As soon as we got home," Tobirama answered, reaching to feel the baby's cheeks again, "Madi does feel a little warmer, but the fever isn't too high, Aniki. I remember when Itama teethed. He ran fevers too."

"But he wasn't having trouble gaining weight like our Madi-chan," Hashirama sighed, "Tsuna-chan warned me that a decent illness could devastate Madi's system. He's still too little, Tobi."

"We talked about that name," Tobirama warned as his brother flinched, "Look, Tsuna tweaked Madi's formula to add more nutrients and he's eating some solid foods now. He's begun to put on some weight. He's just teething. Don't get all worried and depressed. Let the baby sleep off the fever. He'll be better once the medicine starts setting in."

Hashirama sighed again, but eventually allowed himself to be led from the room.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

"I am _sick_ of being a nursemaid," Tobirama snarled, throwing himself on the couch in irritation, "I'm a high-ranked shinobi. I am _done_ with jumping through hoops for Madara Uchiha."

A fist bashing him on the head made the Senju sit up with a snarl before choking back at his brother's livid face.

"Madirama, Otouto," Hashirama snarled, "His name is Madirama and that other name is _not_ to be mentioned again. An infant doesn't make one jump through hoops. Infants need love and lots of care which is why our new otouto was given to us specifically. Madi-chan is teething which is making him ill. That is not our baby otouto's fault. Grow _up_ , Tobirama."

The elder brother stomped to the kitchen to put the groceries away before he hurried to the nursery. Tobirama snorted as he rolled over on the couch. Irritation clawed at him, but eventually he stood to check on the ones that felt like his personal charges.

"He's still warm," Hashirama whispered, using a fan to try and cool the sleeping infant when he glanced up to see the other man, "Has he had his medicine?"

"As soon as we got home," Tobirama answered, reaching to feel the baby's cheeks again, "Madi does feel a little warmer, but the fever isn't too high, Aniki. I remember when Itama teethed. He ran fevers too."

"But he wasn't having trouble gaining weight like our Madi-chan," Hashirama sighed, "Tsuna-chan warned me that a decent illness could devastate Madi's system. He's still too little, Tobi."

"We talked about that name," Tobirama warned as his brother flinched, "Look, Tsuna tweaked Madi's formula to add more nutrients and he's eating some solid foods now. He's begun to put on some weight. He's just teething. Don't get all worried and depressed. Let the baby sleep off the fever. He'll be better once the medicine starts setting in."

Hashirama sighed again, but eventually allowed himself to be led from the room. The man had always hated when any of his brothers were ill, but especially when they had been as tiny as Madi-chan. The infant's fussing had the elder Senju bolting back into the nursery a couple of hours later.

"Poor baby," Hashirama cooed, patting the child's back as tiny hands fisted his kimono, "Fever is a little lower, but you still don't feel well. Let me feel those gums."

"Hama," Madi whimpered as he pulled away from the searching fingers a minute later, "Ahma!"

"Ahma, Madi-chan? Are you cursing at me? I think you might be. Brother, it is Madi's two, front teeth that are trying to come in," Hashirama reported as Tobirama glanced up at him from his book while the baby laid his head back on his eldest brother's shoulder, "The gums are swollen and tender in the front, but I think the teeth will break through over the next couple of days. Tsuna said we can give Madi some sake to numb his gums."

"You are _not_ giving a baby _sake_ ," Tobirama snapped with narrowed eyes before settling as Madi whimpered softly, "Hush, Little One. I'm sorry I upset you. Aniki, what is the matter with you? Infants can't drink alcohol."

"Not to drink, but to rub on his gums to numb the pain," Hashirama laughed out before beaming as Madi giggled along, "Too cute, Madi-chan. Are you laughing with your aniki? Are you? Silly boy. Madi's my silly boy. Yes, he is. Let's make you a fresh bottle, huh? Yum, yum."

"No sake," Tobirama called after his brother's retreating back.

Later that night.

"Get me the _damn_ sake," Tobirama ordered as he paced back and forth with the wailing baby.

"I don't like this," Hashirama frowned out as he dabbed some sake a moment later on the swollen areas of the baby's gums, "This feels just plain wrong."

"Agreed," Tobirama snorted, jiggling the whimpering baby, "But Madi's exhausted and in too much discomfort to fall asleep. Let's hope the sake works."

Slowly, Madi's wails tapered down to sniffles before the large, charcoal eyes slid closed. Tobirama held up a hand in warning as he continued walking with the child when Hashirama went to say something. Madi's eyes opened again as he sighed before finally closing as he relaxed into sleep.

"How did you know he hadn't fallen asleep yet the first time?" Hashirama asked after his brother had settled Madi into his crib and they had left the nursery.

"Madi always assesses his environment before finally sleeping," Tobirama yawned out, "Does that every single time. It is wise to just keep walking him or rocking him a little longer and he'll check out things for a moment and ease into a deep sleep. I am going to bed. Do not wake me unless it is an emergency. I am tired."

"Thank you."

Tobirama paused at the words and glanced back at his elder brother in confusion.

"I know you are still unsure about Madi," Hashirama continued, "But you are always near to help when Madi and I need you. Thank you, Otouto, for putting aside your differences to help me raise our little brother. Goodnight…err….actually, good morning."

"Hn," the younger brother grunted as he left to finally sleep while Hashirama chuckled behind him.

The elder brother knew that Tobirama was not one for a lot of words. Hashirama ended up sleeping on a futon in Madi's room. The boy's fever was worrying him, but his baby brother slept well. The eldest Senju woke to quiet babbles and coos the next day. He could tell that it was late morning and he was a little surprised that the boy hadn't cried to be fed.

"You are a good boy, Madi-chan," Hashirama praised as he stood while the infant rolled over to look up at him, "Were you giving your older brothers some time to sleep? I think so. I bet you need a new diaper."

Madi gurgled to be lifted and Hashirama wrinkled his nose at the feeling of the soaked, full diaper.

"Ah," Hashirama sniffed, placing his brother on the changing table while rubbing the rounded belly softly to settle the wiggly child, "You are a stinky, thoughtful boy. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll take a bath, Madi-chan. That will help you feel better. The fever is almost gone. Ew, ew, gross."

The elder brother threw the soiled diaper into a special hamper that absorbed odors and cleaned up the baby's bottom while Madi gurgled and chirped at him.

"You are such a happy boy," Hashirama complimented as he wrapped Madi in a fresh towel to carry him to the bathing house in the backyard, "It is a shame that the world was in such disarray when you were first tiny like this. I think you would have been a very pleasant man if things hadn't turned out the way they had. No matter, Madi-chan, everything is different now. You are _my_ baby brother now and we are going to have a nice bathy. Yes, we are."

Tobirama found the two in the bath a little later. Hashirama was wincing since the infant had recently discovered the joys of pulling hair.

"No, no," Tobirama instructed, patting the small fist as Madirama released the hair and reached for his floating duck toy instead.

"How do you _do_ that?" Hashirama huffed, flicking his hair behind his back while nudging the toy closer to the baby, "Madi-chan actually listens to you."

"I'm just firm," Tobirama decided as he eased into their large bath pool, "He listens to you too when he understands. Madi is a very clever baby. His intelligence is very high so we'll have to be on guard when his chakra begins to develop. I can see that being problematic until he gains control."

"True," Hashirama agreed before bouncing the squealing baby after his duck toy, "Get that ducky, Madi. Get it."

Tobirama had to admit in moments like this…the baby was adorable. Madi-chan lapped up attention and enjoyed interacting with Hashirama a lot. It was to the eldest Madi reached for when he wanted attention, comfort, and love. Hashirama lapped that up just as much as the infant and was smiling in a way that Tobirama hadn't seen in a long time. That was good in a way.

"I've got to get the little raisin dressed and fed," Hashirama announced, wrapping the fussing baby in a towel as he stood, "Just enjoy your bath, Otouto. I'll keep Madi quiet today. You look tired so relax a little"

Tobirama watched his brother slip into a robe as he left with the infant. The Senju glanced into the toy strewn bath and rolled his eyes as he began to replace the baby things into the basket that was left in the bathhouse for just such a reason.

"My brother is an idiot," Tobirama snorted to himself as he leaned back to enjoy a nice soak, "Be interesting if anyone ever saw me bathing with a rubber duck floating by."

The silver-haired man felt more refreshed when he was done bathing and entered the house to see Madi gumming another teething biscuit in his high chair while Hashirama washed dishes.

"Gah!" Madi called, seeing Tobirama before returning to his biscuit annihilation.

"Hello to you too," Tobirama chuckled as the baby smiled around his biscuit, "I don't remember the previous Madi-chan ever being this happy and smiley in his former life."

"My old friend was being torn apart and twisted up from the moment he was born," Hashirama sighed, looking sadly at his grown brother, "Madara had known very little happiness and the bit he did feel was mostly from his own baby brother. It is not a wonder my friend's heart was sealed in Izuna. Madi-chan, on the other hand, has only known love and comfort from the beginning. He smiles because he is happy. That is why we were asked to take him in as our brother."

"And that makes you happy, Aniki?" Tobirama asked as he brother beamed at him, "I see. Well, Madi, it seems I'm stuck with you, hm?"

"Gah ba, Hama," Madi chirped, looking like he was feeling better today, "Hama ga na? Da Bima?

"He asked us some questions just now," Hashirama snickered, drying his hands to walk over, "He says 'hama' a lot, but 'bima' is new."

"Hama," Madi-chan cooed, holding out his decimated biscuit to Hashirama, "Da Hama."

"I think that Madi is saying his own version of _your_ name," Tobirama gasped as his elder brother's eyes widened as he took the offered biscuit from the baby, "'Hama,' Aniki. It is the first and last part of your full name."

"Hama!" Madi squealed, making "give me" hands at his biscuit, "Ma, Hama!"

"I think you're right," Hashirama grinned out, "Here you go, Madi-chan. Hama-niisan is right here, Baby Otouto. Hm, if Hama is me then quite possibly Bima is Brother Tobirama."

"That is worse than Tobi," Tobirama grumbled as his elder brother laughed, "You are probably right though. A six month old cannot really make the 't' sound yet so Madi's picked up on the 'bi' sound of my name. Do _not_ encourage this."

"Bima-niisan is mean, Madi-chan," Hashirama cooed as the baby squealed again, "Mean, mean Bima-niisan for not liking the nickname his otouto gave him. Tell him he's mean, Madi. Mean Bima-niisan."

"Bima!" Madi giggled at the attention he was getting before offering his slimed biscuit to Tobirama, "Da gah!"

"Da gah," Tobirama echoed taking the biscuit as the baby clapped, "Gross."

"Just throw it away," Hashirama snorted, "Madi's biscuit has gotten too moist and he'll choke on the bits. I'll be starting lunch soon anyway. Will you clean his hands and face and settle him in his playpen?"

Tobirama agreed easily and huffed as the baby resisted the cleaning, but he remembered when Itama would do the same so this was normal for young infants and not just a stubborn side to the tiny Uchiha. Madi perked up at being placed with some of his toys and began to try and gum his rubber toy shaped like a shuriken before he whimpered and dropped the pretend weapon.

"Here we go," Hashirama said as he hurried over to slip a pacifier into the infant's mouth before Madi could begin to cry, "I put your binky in the refrigerator so the cold will help with your new toothies coming in, Otouto. There we go, Madi-chan."

The baby seemed to enjoy the coolness on his gums and returned to puttering about in his playpen as quiet reigned. Tobirama sighed at the peace and read his book after he'd changed into a more appropriate kimono. The Senju glanced at the child he was watching over about thirty minutes later and frowned when he noticed a red flush beginning on the baby's cheeks.

"Again?" Tobirama questioned as he rose to feel the fever flushed cheeks, "Hashirama, Madi is heating up again. I know some fever is a part of teething, but I think this might actually be an illness coming on."

"I was afraid of that," Hashirama hissed, hurrying into the room to check on the youngest, "Not too warm, but enough to know that this will probably continue to rise. It's a bit cool today. Would you go get Tsuna? I don't want Madi outside if he's trying to get sick. He could catch something worse since he's so little."

"Hai," Tobirama agreed as his brother lifted the baby to hold Madi close while the little one sucked his pacifier, completely oblivious to what the fuss was about, "It's probably just a cold. A simple cold shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"I hope so," Hashirama said as he felt the child's forehead, "I'm going to wait on the fever medicine until you get back with Tsuna-chan, Otouto. I want her to get a good read on what is going on with Madi-chan. Come on, Baby, let's go get your blankie and Kitty-Boy."

Tobirama left quickly as he snorted at the name "Kitty-Boy." Sasuke Uchiha had gifted Madi with a cat plushy within the first week that the brothers had returned to Konoha. Madi loved this plushy the most out of the ones he owned and Hashirama had dubbed the toy "Kitty-Boy."

"What is wrong with the name Neko?" Tobirama wondered as he flashed towards Tsunade's home and blinked as his great niece opened her door without him knocking, "Sensed me?"

"Hai. What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

Tobirama explained the situation and nodded when he saw the medic nin within his niece step up as she rattled off expert questions about the baby as they hurried to reach Madi. The two found Hashirama rocking the baby in the nursery as Madi-chan held his kitty.

"Hello, Madi-chan," Tsunade greeted as the baby snuffled irritably at being removed from his brother's arms, "Now, now, Baby. Tsuna is just going to look at her tiny occhan for a minute. Jiji, do you have another pacifier in the fridge? This one is not soothing his gums anymore."

"I do," Hashirama agreed as he left to get the needed item while Tsunade walked to sit on the living room couch.

"Hm," Tsunade hummed as she used her medical jutsu to evaluate the infant as Tobirama watched, "No fussing, Madi-chan. Poor baby. Hush now."

"What is it?" Hashirama demanded while he switched out the cooler pacifier in the baby's mouth as Madi settled almost immediately, "Something is up. I know your face, Tsuna."

"Has anyone else watched Madirama recently?" Tsunade asked as both brothers blinked.

"Hai," Hashirama agreed, "The sweet baa-san down the street babysat Madi-chan when Tobirama and I had a meeting with the Hokage two days ago. Why?"

"Madi's having an allergic reaction to milk," Tsunade sighed, removing the baby's pacifier while Madi whimpered, "I think Madi was fed something with milk in it and he's hurting inside. I sense hives within him and I've had to soothe his stomach and intestines. Oh, my. Look."

Tobirama hurried over to gaze into the fussing baby's mouth with Hashirama as Tsunade forced Madi's mouth open a little. The back of the infant's throat was livid with swollen blisters.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

"Hello, Madi-chan," Tsunade greeted as the baby snuffled irritably at being removed from his brother's arms, "Now, now, Baby. Tsuna is just going to look at her tiny occhan for a minute. Jiji, do you have another pacifier in the fridge? This one is not soothing his gums anymore."

"I do," Hashirama agreed as he left to get the needed item while Tsunade walked to sit on the living room couch.

"Hm," Tsunade hummed as she used her medical jutsu to evaluate the infant as Tobirama watched, "No fussing, Madi-chan. Poor baby. Hush now."

"What is it?" Hashirama demanded while he switched out the cooler pacifier in the baby's mouth as Madi settled almost immediately, "Something is up. I know your face, Tsuna."

"Has anyone else watched Madirama recently?" Tsunade asked as both brothers blinked.

"Hai," Hashirama agreed, "The sweet baa-san down the street babysat Madi-chan when Tobirama and I had a meeting with the Hokage two days ago. Why?"

"Madi's having an allergic reaction to milk," Tsunade sighed, removing the baby's pacifier while Madi whimpered, "I think Madi was fed something with milk in it and he's hurting inside. I sense hives within him and I've had to soothe his stomach and intestines. Oh, my. Look."

Tobirama hurried over to gaze into the fussing baby's mouth with Hashirama as Tsunade forced Madi's mouth open a little. The back of the infant's throat was livid with swollen blisters.

"I will go talk with the baa-san," Tobirama declared as he scowled while his brother swooped in to comfort the crying child and give him back the pacifier Madi was reaching for, "I'm sure this was an accident, but I'd like to know what she fed Madi."

"I would too since we _specifically_ told her to only give Madi-chan the food we had in his diaper bag," Hashirama hissed, patting the baby's back gently as Madi sniffled while cuddling closer, "I told Baasan Yota of Madirama's allergy. I don't think she'd forget something as important as that. I don't understand how this happened."

"I don't either so let me get to the bottom of things," Tobirama continued.

Hashirama nodded at his brother as he rocked the baby in his arms. He was getting angry. His youngest brother had been hurting and he hadn't known. Madi had been reaching into his mouth and drooling more recently, but he'd assumed the baby was trying to deal with discomfort from his gums. Now he knew that Madi-chan had been in pain. This was _unacceptable_!

"Now, now, Jiji, this is nothing to get mad about," Tsunade warned as she stroked the baby's back knowing her grandfather well enough to pick up on his moods, "Let me heal the blisters and the hives in his stomach. Madi will feel better in a minute. The fever is from fighting the pain in his throat and tummy. Madirama will be fine once I'm done with him."

"I don't like this," Hashirama whined to his granddaughter as he relinquished the infant back to Tsunade, "Did you _see_ those blisters? They have been hurting him and I didn't know. No wonder I've had some trouble getting Madi to eat over the last couple of days. He's been refusing his porridge and only finishing about half of his bottle each feeding. I thought it was because of his new teeth coming in."

"Which was a logical conclusion," Tsunade pointed out, working at healing the infant, "Look. Madi is already beginning to relax as I'm removing the cause of his pain. I see you smiling around that binky. I see you, Madi-chan."

Hashirama began to relax, himself, while his baby brother's natural contentment began to show. The infant was obviously beginning to feel better while the blisters and hives were healed and soothed as he pawed at his kitty plushy. Tobirama returned in time to see Madi eagerly allow some reheated porridge to be spooned into his mouth by their brother as Tsunade held the baby on her lap.

"What did you find out?" Tsunade asked as Hashirama turned to glance back at him.

"Do tell," Hashirama insisted.

"It wasn't the baa-san," Tobirama reported at the twin looks he got, "The whole thing was an accident…sort of. Baa-san Yota's grandson was eating cream stew at the table when she had Madi in his highchair nursing from his bottle. She left to fold some laundry and asked the teen to watch the baby for a few minutes. The youth decided to share some of his stew with Madirama."

"He fed Madi-chan _cream stew_?" Hashirama gasped as he brother nodded with a frown, "That _idiot_! Cream stew is loaded with milk. No wonder his throat was so raw. I'll kill him!"

"The kid didn't know about Madi's allergy and meant no harm," Tobirama assured as his brother huffed and returned to feeding their brother, "He knows now and feels very bad. He apologized at least ten times in the short time I was there and Baa-san Yota feels just as bad. No one meant to hurt Madi, Aniki."

"I understand, but I'm not leaving Madi with _anyone_ again," Hashirama declared, "Not until he is old enough to understand what he can and cannot eat."

"Now, Jiji, don't overreact," Tsunade chuckled, "None of this was done on purpose and little occhan here is fine now."

" _This_ time," Hashirama snorted in irritation, "What if he'd been given too much of that stew? Madi-chan could have had a worse reaction and his throat might have closed off with swelling. No more. Madi remains with me so he is not put through something like this again. Period."

Tsunade sighed as Hashirama snatched the baby up and stomped to the kitchen to finish feeding Madirama.

"He'll be hell to deal with for a while," Tobirama groaned as his niece chuckled.

"Jiji is very protective of family and always has been," Tsunade laughed as her great uncle had to nod his agreement, "At least it wasn't serious and _I_ can watch Madi when you two need a break. I enjoy the kid's company. Do you hear that, Jiji? I'm a medic nin and I'll watch Madi if you need him babysat so no fussing."

"Hai, Tsuna," Hashirama called as he peeked out of the kitchen with Madi cuddled against him, "Love you, Tsuna. Don't we, Madi-chan? Let's go finish our porridge with Kitty-Boy. Let's go, Otouto. Yum, yum porridge."

"Does he always talk like that to Madi?" Tsunade asked as Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"Yep," the silver-haired man sighed, "Every single time. It's like I live with a woman."

"Occhan!"

"Sorry, Tsuna. Let me rephrase. It's like a live with a wimpy woman that bears no resemblance to the strength of a true kunoichi like yourself."

"Better."

Hashirama stayed true to his word and kept a closer eye over Madirama. The boy continued to flourish and the new diet helped the baby fill out and catch up to the growth of other babies his age once he reached eight months. Tobirama snorted one day when he was sitting writing a letter at the coffee table as a spiky-head of hair with twinkling, dark eyes appeared on the other side of the table to glance up at him.

"I see _you've_ mastered pulling yourself up," Tobirama said while the baby grinned at him as Madi held tight to the edge of the table, "Which means you'll be walking soon enough. We'll have to start babyproofing the house more now that you can get around better."

"Bima," Madi chortled, sitting suddenly as he knees gave out, "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh," Hashirama echoed from where he was chuckling on the couch as Madi crawled quickly to him, "Getting so big, Madi-chan. Come here, Baby."

"Hama, Hama," Madi giggled before squealing as he was lifted, "Baba, Hama."

"Hungry _again_ ," Hashirama grinned out, knowing the baby was asking for a bottle, "That's my big boy. Let's go get some soy milk, Baby Otouto."

Tobirama sighed as he put his ink and writing materials away. Afternoon bottle meant naptime and that was his job. Madi settled happily in Tobirama's arms as he sucked from his bottle. It was times like this that the elder Senju was unsure of things. When Madi gazed up at him so trustingly and held to Tobirama's clothing he was still unsure of his feelings. Madi was still Madara Uchiha, but this was also the baby that cackled happily when he was tickled, cuddled his cat plushy while sleeping, and brought such joy to Hashirama. Tobirama felt very conflicted.

"Who are you to me?" Tobirama thought to himself as Madi-chan suckled contentedly, "What will you become? Will you still be the irritating Madara Uchiha that I remember? That would kill Hashirama."

Tobirama sighed before chuckling as Madi gave him a milky smile around the bottle. Whatever this child was going to be later…well, for now he was just Madi-chan. The baby fell asleep with little fuss after his bottle and the silver-haired man tucked the child into his crib.

"Strange, wee imp," Tobirama sniffed, tucking the boy beneath a second blanket since it was nippy outside.

"Look," Hashirama called once the other Senju left the nursery as the elder held up a little kamishimo outfit, "Madi's first festival clothes. Look at the tiny obi."

"That is cute," Tobirama snorted, seeing the adorable, tininess in the mini outfit, "Very nice. Where did that come from?"

"Tsunade bought this for Madi-chan as a fall gift for the festival next weekend," Hashirama chirped, smoothing the small outfit on his lap, "We'll need to bring the camera. Madi will look like a little samurai."

Tobirama shook his head at his brother. Hashirama was enjoying being an almost parent to Madi. Perhaps a bit too much.

"You are such a woman, Aniki," Tobirama admitted.

"Better than being an ass, Tobi," Hashirama purred back as his brother choked in outrage, "Times have changed, Otouto. Watch the 'woman' references. Makes you sound like a sexist pig."

"Noted," Tobirama agreed quickly, "Didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Otouto."

The two brothers learned quickly to raise breakable objects a little higher now that Madi was attempting to stand. The infant had figured out quickly that he had no balance without holding on to things, but enjoyed cruising around the coffee table since the boy was at the perfect height to hold to the edge. Tobirama couldn't help, but snort in laughter when his elder brother pretended to chase the squealing infant around the table the day of the festival.

"Get you, Madi-chan!" Hashirama challenged as the boy squealed as he toddled away from the elder dressed in his kamishimo, "Here I come."

"Gah, Hama," Madi giggled, side-stepping carefully since he was unused to his new sandals, "Ba!"

Tobirama shook his head at the two and snapped a couple of pictures. Madi beamed at the flashing lights and dropped to his bottom before Hashirama swung him up onto a hip. Hashirama had chosen a dark blue kimono to match the infant's outfit. Tobirama was simply wearing his grey kimono. He didn't like to be overly flashy.

"Ki!" Madi squealed, reaching for his cat plushy as Hashirama retrieved the toy to hand Kitty-Boy to the baby, "Ma Ki. Hama, Ki."

"I see, Madi-chan," the eldest assured as the baby snuggled his toy close, "That is your Kitty-Boy. You are so smart. You are speaking quite well for your age, my little genius brother. You have the diaper bag packed up, Tobirama?"

"Hn," the silver-haired man agreed as he swung the bag onto his shoulder, "Come. We promised to meet Tsuna and the Hokage for lunch."

"Hatake-san is going to be late," Hashirama snorted, wrapping Madi in a blanket since the fall day was nippy, but still pleasant, "Ready for your first festival, Madi-chan? Let's go."

Madi was a little overwhelmed by the large crowd and whimpered softly at all the noises as he held tight to his "Hama." Hashirama soothed the little one and slowly made his way through the crowd so that Madi could get used to all the new sights and sounds. Many of the citizens smiled and cooed over the boy and Madi began to smile at all the attention.

"Attention whore," Tobirama snickered before growing silent at his brother's glare.

"Don't say that 'w' word around a baby," Hashirama fussed as many a baa-san close enough to hear nodded their heads in agreement, "Madi doesn't need to know that words any time soon…or _ever_ , if I have my way about things."

"Gege!" Madi called, lighting up as a familiar shinobi walked by, "Gege, Hama! Gege!"

The two, eldest Senju brothers grinned when they saw Genma light up at the happy call from the baby. Madi loved him some "Gege."

"Hi, Madi-chan," Genma greeted as the baby reached to be held, "Hi, Baby. How are you? May I hold him, Hashirama-sama?"

"Of course," the eldest Senju agreed since the baby had always loved Genma Shiranui and the nin was excellent with young children, "Put your senbon away, Genma-kun. Madi will snatch at it like he did last time."

"Hai," Genma agreed, sliding his senbon into a pouch on his obi before picking up the squealing infant and settling him close as Madi reached for his face, "Look at the handsome boy. You look like a little warrior, Madi-chan. He is beyond cute. May I keep him?"

"Sure," Tobirama agreed before skittering back from his brother's slap, "Just teasing, Aniki. Can't even take a joke."

"Not about someone keeping our brother even if it is Genma-kun," Hashirama scowled out as Madi ignored everyone to giggle as Genma pretended to bite at the baby's reaching hands, "Silly baby."

"Getting so big and handsome," Genma complimented as Hashirama swelled in pride.

"Ki," Madi chirped as Genma cooed over the baby, "Gege, ma Ki."

"He's showing you his toy," Hashirama instructed as the nin nodded.

"I _see_ your kitty," Genma agreed as he reaching and tickled the happy boy, "What a nice kitty, Madi-chan. This hair of yours is getting so thick. Senju-sama, Madi's an Uchiha, isn't he?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

"Gege!" Madi called, lighting up as a familiar shinobi walked by, "Gege, Hama! Gege!"

The two, eldest Senju brothers grinned when they saw Genma light up at the happy call from the baby. Madi loved him some "Gege."

"Hi, Madi-chan," Genma greeted as the baby reached to be held, "Hi, Baby. How are you? May I hold him, Hashirama-sama?"

"Of course," the eldest Senju agreed since the baby had always loved Genma Shiranui and the nin was excellent with young children, "Put your senbon away, Genma-kun. Madi will snatch at it like he did last time."

"Hai," Genma agreed, sliding his senbon into a pouch on his obi before picking up the squealing infant and settling him close as Madi reached for his face, "Look at the handsome boy. You look like a little warrior, Madi-chan. He is beyond cute. May I keep him?"

"Sure," Tobirama agreed before skittering back from his brother's slap, "Just teasing, Aniki. Can't even take a joke."

"Not about someone keeping our brother even if it is Genma-kun," Hashirama scowled out as Madi ignored everyone to giggle as Genma pretended to bite at the baby's reaching hands, "Silly baby."

"Getting so big and handsome," Genma complimented as Hashirama swelled in pride.

"Ki," Madi chirped as Genma cooed over the baby, "Gege, ma Ki."

"He's showing you his toy," Hashirama instructed as the nin nodded.

"I _see_ your kitty," Genma agreed as he reaching and tickled the happy boy, "What a nice kitty, Madi-chan. This hair of yours is getting so thick. Senju-sama, Madi's an Uchiha, isn't he?"

Tobirama startled as his brother gently pulled Genma away from the crowd. The two Senju had hoped that this wouldn't come out so soon.

"Hai, Shiranui-san,' Hashirama agreed, "Madirama _is_ a descendant of that clan, but was an orphan found by Hagoromo-sama. Madi was given to my brother and I by the sage in hopes that Tobirama and I can provide a family and allow the Uchiha clan to restart without the curse of hatred that Hagoromo-sama has ended. We do not want that information being spread until Madi is old enough to understand the truth of his origins, but know that he is my brother completely and _without_ question. This is my youngest brother and I will protect him until my dying day."

"I too, will protect Madi," Tobirama vowed as Genma grinned, looking completely unconcerned with the news.

"Good enough for me," Genma said as he pretended to nip at the giggling baby's reaching fingers again, "Madi's my favorite little man so I have no objections. Others are beginning to see the Uchiha in the mini Senju here so you two will need to make some kind of announcement soon. Konoha citizens love Madi-chan so I don't see anyone having any issues with his roots. The Uchiha's name is being seen in a better light now that many understand Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito more and more. Hell! A lot are beginning to understand that damn Madara if but a little. The man was trying to bring a type of peace to the world. His intentions were misguided, but he was trying to end hatred."

"Watch your language around an infant," Tobirama corrected automatically as he saw his older brother choke a bit, "Aniki?"

"It is nice to know that some are not seeing Madara as simply a vile man," Hashirama whispered, reaching to take Madi back to hug him close, "My friend was very misguided, but he was also lost and unsure. Your words give me some comfort, Shiranui-san. Tobirama, give me the diaper bag. I'm going to go check Madi's diaper. Excuse me."

"Oh dear," Genma hummed softly.

"You've not upset him," Tobirama soothed the other nin as Genma stared after Hashirama's retreating form with a troubled look, "Hashirama still grieves for his old friend and truly feels better knowing people are beginning to see the truth behind some of Madara's actions. You know that Madara and I were not comrades, but that man was dealing with more than I ever expected while he lived. His life was tragic and unfortunately, Madara pulled the rest of us into his despair. Hagoromo-sama regrets that he didn't see the path that the sharingan was leading the Uchiha on earlier. Sasuke and Madi-chan will correct that path."

"I'm glad for that," Genma decided as he glanced to Tobirama while replacing the senbon in his mouth, "I'll keep my counsel about the knowledge I discovered. Madi is full family to you two in my book. You know, Kotetsu was adopted into Izumo's family without question too when he lost his clan after the kyuubi attack. Family bonds are not always blood related. That includes Iruka and Naruto as well."

"Hn," Tobirama agreed as the shinobi waved and left when Raidou Namiashi came around the corner apparently looking for Genma, "Not always blood related, huh?"

Tobirama left to locate his brother and found the man hunched over under a dark cloud. The silver-haired Senju nudged the depressed man irritably.

"Stop it," Tobirama ordered, taking Madi into his arms since the child seemed confused and about to cry at their older brother's mood, "You are upsetting the baby since he is picking up on your feelings. Come. We are late."

"Oh. Sorry," Hashirama grunted, coming out of his depression to tickle the infant, "Hama-niisan is alright, Madi-chan. It's okay, Baby Otouto. Let's go see Tsuna-chan and show her how handsome you are. Tobi, grab Kitty-Boy before the toy falls."

"Got it," Tobirama assured as he allowed the baby to take his toy in hand, "Let's go."

The brothers arrived right when a late Kakashi showed up. The former Copy-nin was still late most times and posed for a picture with Madi. The baby always enjoyed the Hokage's company and seemed fascinated with trying to de-mask the man.

"Little bratling," Kakashi cooed as Madi snorted at his failed attempts to reach the man's mask, "Worse than Naruto, Madi-chan."

"I am so sorry," Hashirama groaned, taking the baby as Madi snuggled close, "Don't know why he does that. Madi even jerked Ibiki-san's scarf from his head when I walked past the man while he was sitting down. I'd never been so embarrassed before."

"Yeah, but then he kissed Ibiki's head better," Tsunade laughed as Kakashi chortled, "Ibiki didn't know whether to be angry or awed at Madi. Ibiki choose to be touched at the baby's thoughtfulness. Come on handsome boy. Let's go eat."

Everyone settled around the barbecue table within the private room reserved for the Hokage as Tsunade sat the baby in a special type of booster seat for infants to sit low enough to be near their caregivers, but safe enough that a baby couldn't get near the grill. Tobirama snapped some pictures as Madi discovered his love for inarizushi while Hashirama broke the food into tiny pieces to feed the baby. Madi clapped happily with each bite.

"Oh ho," Kakashi laughed as the baby squawked when Hashirama didn't use the infant chopsticks to feed him fast enough, "Looks like you're getting told off."

"I am," Hashirama chuckled, "Madi has always loved inarizushi the best out of all foods. _Always_ , if you understand me."

The table understood. Madara's favorite food had been inarizushi and thus Madi-chan had picked up on the same liking. Tobirama sighed at eating his lunch with the baby curled in his lap asleep. A full tummy always made Madi grow sleepy.

"Still the nappy-brother," Hashirama pointed out as Tobirama rolled his eyes before huffing as his brother snapped a picture, "That is going in the album."

"We will see," Tobirama snapped, returning to his meal, "I removed the one where you allowed Madi-chan to draw on my face."

"I have extra copies," Hashirama teased as his brother growled softly.

Lunch was pleasant and the group allowed themselves just a small bit of sake to celebrate the festival while the baby napped.

"Genma Shiranui-san has picked up on the fact that Madi is an Uchiha," Hashirama blurted as Kakashi and Tsunade gasped, "He'll keep his counsel, but he stated that others are seeing Madi's bloodlines as he grows. Can't really miss it with that head of hair, can you?"

"Not really," Kakashi agreed, glancing to the sleeping boy, "What did you tell him?"

The Hokage nodded at what Genma was told as he hummed softly to himself.

"Sounds like a good enough story to me," Kakashi finally spoke, "The Uchiha didn't marry exclusively within the clan. There are distant relatives out there. Sasuke has even spoke of looking to see if the bloodline limit of his clan has passed to future generations. It is not unheard of for a bloodline limit to show up several generations after other blood has diluted the original clan's blood. There is a rumor of two other children that have woke the sharingan. Sasuke has left to investigate the rumors. That is a viable story of where Madi-chan came from and we can announce that under the strict warning that Madi-chan is not to hear that information from anyone, but his brothers."

"I like that. Then that is the story we will stick with," Hashirama decided as his brother nodded, "I never want Madirama to know of his past life. This is his new start. I don't want his past mistakes to haunt my littlest otouto. Madara is not Madi-chan. Madi is wholly different. I can feel it despite seeing a lot of my old friend in the little one. Madara is there within Madi, but as the Madara my friend never really was allowed to be. Madi is loving, playful and happy. He's clever and figures out things quickly."

"I haven't seen him truly get angry," Tobirama said, "I've seen irritation, but he's easy to soothe. That hot temper of Madara's doesn't seem to be present in Madi. He's a surprisingly even tempered child. Loves attention. He's an attention sapper."

"Better," Hashirma complimented as his brother smirked a bit, "Sapper is much better than your last wording. Madi enjoys being spoiled, but he's not overly demanding unless he's hungry, but what baby doesn't demand food when they are hungry?"

"Too true," Tsunade spoke up, "I have a newborn ward full of demanding babies in the hospital screaming for a full belly. That is what infants do. I enjoy Madi's personality. He is a good boy."

The conversations remained light until Madi whimpered as he woke. Tsunade offered immediately to change the baby's soiled diaper and left with the diaper bag as Madi's fussing echoed down the hallway. Soon enough, the group set out to enjoy the festival as a happier baby bounced in Hashirama's arms. Madi seemed to enjoy the crowds a little more now, but hated the drums since the instruments were too loud for the infant so the brothers took the baby to play some games instead.

"Um," Madi gurgled around the bits of candy apple that Hashirama was feeding him. "Bima, um."

Tobirama sighed at the sticky face and snapped another picture. Madi was enjoying his first festival until Kiba snuck up behind him to place a dog mask over the infants face.

"No, no, Baby," Hashirama soothed as the infant wailed since the eye holes were too wide to see through for a baby so Tobirama quickly untangled the mask, "Kiba-san, you scared him!"

"Sorry," Kiba apologized, looking contrite while Madi soothed quickly at being able to see again, "That's what my mom always did to me. Sorry, Madi-chan. Look. It's a doggy mask. Doggy, Madi. Woof, woof!"

"Hama," Madi whimpered before perking up as Kiba danced the mask around to make the child giggle, "Oggy!"

"That _is_ a doggy, Madi," Hashirama cooed as the baby reached for the dancing mask, "What do doggies say?"

"Woof!" Kiba barked as the baby gurgled.

"Oof!" Madi tried as the group chuckled, "Oof, Hama."

"Good boy, Madi-chan," Hashirama complimented as he placed the last bit of candy apple into the baby bird's mouth, "Be a little more careful next time, Kiba-san."

"I will. Sorry," Kiba called as he jogged away while Tobirama scowled after him with the silly mask in hand along with Kitty-Boy.

"That kid needs to think through his actions a little more," Tobirama bit out as Hashirama cleaned their brother's sticky face, "Any child would be terrified when something was snapped over their face like that."

"I don't think he meant harm," Hashirama mentioned, "But I think Madi's had enough festivals for today. He's too tiny to enjoy the fireworks. The sounds would be too loud for him after seeing Madi's reaction to the drums. Why don't I take him home so you can have some time alone to enjoy the festival, Tobi? I've enjoyed today, but I'm ready for some quiet."

"Fine, Aniki, as long as you stop calling me that name," Tobirama agreed, handing his brother the diaper bag with the mask and cat toy placed inside, "It would be nice to walk around a bit and see the Mikoshi challenges."

Hashirama waved Madi's hand at Tobirama as the baby gurgled before heading home. The infant enjoyed being peeled out of his festival clothes and allowed to wear a simple shirt with his diaper while being placed to play in his playpen.

"Did you have fun today?" Hashirama asked as the baby pulled himself up to toss him a block, "Oh, thank you, Madi-chan."

"Ki?" Madi asked and then smiled as his brother handed him Kitty-Boy, "Hama, ma Ki. Da ma! Gah ma nana."

"I think your political views are quite sound," Hashirama joked as his brother returned to his toys right as a knock rang out on the door, "Now who is that?"

The elder Senju blinked at seeing Koharu and Homura at his door. It still amazed him that these two had once been his brother's young students.

"We are sorry to disturb you, Senju-sama, but we need to speak with you," Koharu began as Hashirama showed them inside.

Homura glanced at the baby in the playpen and then chuckled as he was tossed a block.

"Sorry. Madirama is a bit overexcited from the festival," Hashirama apologized, taking the block as he shook a naughty finger at the giggling baby, "Behave, Madi-chan. We have guests. Would you two like some tea? The water is already boiling since I was making myself a pot."

All three settled with their tea cups a moment later as Hashirama cocked his head at the two that had once been children when he originally settled Konoha.

"I love that you are visiting, but what is this all about?" the former, first Hokage asked as the two councilors exchanged looks.

"We are here to discuss your youngest brother," Koharu admitted as the Senju tensed, "Hashirama-sama, that child is clearly an Uchiha. Where did he come from?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six**

"Ki?" Madi asked and then smiled as his brother handed him Kitty-Boy, "Hama, ma Ki. Da ma! Gah ma nana."

"I think your political views are quite sound," Hashirama joked as his brother returned to his toys right as a knock rang out on the door, "Now who is that?"

The elder Senju blinked at seeing Koharu and Homura at his door. It still amazed him that these two had once been his brother's young students.

"We are sorry to disturb you, Senju-sama, but we need to speak with you," Koharu began as Hashirama showed them inside.

Homura glanced at the baby in the playpen and then chuckled as he was tossed a block.

"Sorry. Madirama is a bit overexcited from the festival," Hashirama apologized, taking the block as he shook a naughty finger at the giggling baby, "Behave, Madi-chan. We have guests. Would you two like some tea? The water is already boiling since I was making myself a pot."

All three settled with their tea cups a moment later as Hashirama cocked his head at the two that had once been children when he originally settled Konoha.

"I love that you are visiting, but what is this all about?" the former, first Hokage asked as the two councilors exchanged looks.

"We are here to discuss your youngest brother," Koharu admitted as the Senju tensed, "Hashirama-sama, that child is clearly an Uchiha. Where did he come from?"

Hashirama groaned in his mind. What was about today that everyone was being so nosy? Oh, well. Shinobi village.

"Ah," Hashirama sighed, replacing his cup on the table, "Madi-chan was gifted to my brother and I by the Sage of Six Paths. Madi was an orphaned Uchiha by distant relatives of another clan. He will be strong and develop the sharingan, but Hagoromo-sama has ended the curse of hatred for my otouto's original line. The sage wanted a strong family to watch over the development of Madi and my brother and I were chosen specifically."

"So the sage wanted you and your brother to protect Konoha if the new sharingan user goes beserk?" Homura questioned.

"Not at all," Hashirama snorted softly, "Hagoromo-sama would never place a threat to Konoha within the village. Madirama will not go beserk. Not ever. Tobi and I were asked to watch over Madi and teach him to be a strong shinobi for Konoha so that Madi is set on a good path. He will be great and that child is one of my joys."

"See, Homura?" Koharu pointed out as her comrade rolled his eyes at her, "I told you that Hashirama-sama and Tobirama-sama would never bring a child into Konoha that would cause any problems."

"It is still our duty to ask and…ow!" Homura began before yelping as a rubber shuriken bounced off his head.

"Madirama Senju!" Hashirama fussed as he picked up the confused infant, "No, no! _No_ throwing toys. Very naughty. No, Madi. Bad boy."

"Hama?" Madi questioned before bursting into tears.

"There, there, Madi-chan. Hama-niisan is not mad at you, but no throwing toys. I am so sorry, Homura-san," Hashirama apologized as he cuddled his brother close, "Madi didn't mean to hit you. He's just playing."

"I don't mind. Madi just took me by surprise. He has a good arm," Homura chuckled, squeaking the rubber shuriken at the baby as Madi glanced up with tearful eyes, "How _dare_ you. This means war, Madi-chan. Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Madi giggled as he was poke at before settling in his brother's arms after a bit of rocking. It took some doing, but Madi finally allowed Homura to hold him as Hashirama leaned back to watch the two with a smile.

"The Hokage is going to make an announcement of Madi's bloodline," Hashirama explained to the councilors now that the baby was calm again, "It will be forbidden to tell Madi anything. My brother and I will share Madi's origins with him when my newest, baby otouto is older and can understand. For right now, Madi just needs to know he is loved by his family. That is all he needs to grow strong and happy."

The two councilors nodded in understand and talked contentedly with Hashirama for an hour before Madi began to fuss softly. Another set of arms scooped up the baby as Tobirama rounded the couch.

"Kohoru-san. Homura-san," Tobirama greeted with a nod, "Aniki, I'll place Madi down for his nap. The little one is tired out from the festival and I've had enough crowds for some time. Would you hand me Kitty-Boy?"

Madi snuggled his toy close as he laid his head on Tobirama's shoulder. The two councilors nodded their heads at their former teacher as the silver-haired man left for the baby's nursery.

"Too much of everything today, Madi," Tobirama decided as the baby sighed while he was rocked in the rocking chair before eagerly taking the pacifier into his mouth that the older man offered him, "Hm. You've been crying. Your eyes are red. Why is that, Madi?"

"He declared war on Homura," Hashirama laughed from the doorway as his brother glanced up at him with a small smile, "Madi had to be fussed at to stop throwing toys. Baby Otouto didn't understand and began to cry. Poor babe didn't understand what he did wrong. We've got to curb that behavior like we've done with the hair pulling."

"I see," Tobirama whispered since the baby was beginning to close his eyes and relax, "It does seem that babies go through pretty normal cycles of behavior. Itama did the hair pulling first and then moved to throwing things, but father was bad about giving him kunai to toss. Mother always had a fit over that one."

"I remember," Hashirama giggled before growing quiet as the baby snuffled irritably, "I'll leave you two alone so I don't disturb Madi-chan."

Tobirama was able to tuck the baby into his crib soon after and walked back to see his brother cleaning up the remains of the tea. The younger smiled at seeing a fresh cup of tea waiting for him as Hashirama explained the reason for the councilors' visit.

"A lot was found out and decided on today," Tobirama sighed as he sipped his tea, "It was bound to come out sooner or later. Madi-chan is a pure example of Uchiha bone structure and the hair is unmistakable. We should keep it short."

"No," Hashirama denied, "Madara kept his hair long in tribute to his mother. I will keep Madi's hair pulled back as it gets longer, but it is our brother's choice if he wishes to keep his hair long or short. I just…I want Madi to make his own decisions and be who he wants to be. Madara was forced into being trained as a weapon. Madi will be his own person and we will not force our desires upon him except to keep him safe."

"Fair enough," Tobirama agreed.

Time past and Madirama was truly his own person. At a year and six months, the boy was busy and precocious. His legs were firmly beneath him now except his balance was shaky at times. He was talking better and louder.

"Hama-nini!" Madi chirped while he toddled in his brother's too big shoes as Tobirama looked up and laughed hard, "Bima-nini, aughin'?"

"I _am_ laughing," Tobiama chortled as a flash showed that Hashirama has taken a picture of Madi's newest actions, "Those aren't your shoes, Madi."

"Adi's soes," Madi insisted, trying to take another step, "Hama-nini, Adi's soes."

"Aniki's shoes," Hashirama chuckled as he lifted the toddler from the too big shoes, "Do we wear our shoes in the house, Madi-chan."

"No," Madi declared, "No soes in ouse!"

"No shoes in house," Hashirama agreed as Madi giggled, "Good boy, Madi-chan. Sit with Bima-nini."

"Bima!" Madi giggled as his brother placed him in the other's arms while Hashirama went to put his sandals back by the door, "Nini, ake wing? Wing, Bima?"

"Have you been a good enough boy to go swing in the park?" Tobirama asked as the boy blinked and nodded quickly, "Hm. Aniki, has Madi been a good boy today?"

"Very good," Hashirama played along as the babe grinned, "So, so good. He even ate all his carrots at lunch."

"That _is_ a good boy for Madi," Tobirama snorted, knowing how much the toddler hated carrots as the boy bounced happily, "Okay, Madi. Go have Hama-nini get you ready to go play outside. Down we go."

Madi skittered to his elder brother and hugged the man's leg as Hashirama beamed down at the boy before hauling him up to perch on his hip. Tobirama snorted at himself. The boy had etched a place in the man's heart, but it was hard to think of Madara Uchiha as his brother. Still, the toddler was a lot easier to get along with than Madara ever was so things were looking towards a better future for Madi-chan.

"Would you pick up some produce from the market on your way back for our dinner?" Hashirama asked as Tobirama accepted the list with a nod, "Have fun, Madi-chan. I better hear that you listened to your aniki, understood, Baby Otouto?"

"Kay, Hama-nini," Madi agreed before huffing as he was lifted, "Adi alk. Alk, Bima-nini."

"I'll let you walk once we reach the park," Tobirama promised as the babe sulked, hugging Kitty-Boy tight, "Too many villagers on the streets, Madi-chan. They'll squish you until you are tall enough to be seen. Soon, Madi. You are growing really big."

"Adi big boy," Madi crowed as the two, elder brothers chuckled before Tobirama left to take the toddler to the park.

"Madi-chan!"

Tobirama turned to see Naruto bound over. The toddler grinned and waved at the exuberant nin.

"Arto," Madi called, "Adi wing, Arto. Adi ood boy."

"I bet you _are_ a good boy," Naruto chimed in with a grin, "Hello, Tobirama-sama."

"Hello, Naruto-san," the elder Senju greeted, "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting with the Hokage now?"

"I'm on my way," Naruto agreed, patting the toddler's head as Madi reached for him, "Just wanted to say hi to Little Man here. Bye, Madi."

Madi waved before squealing when he saw the park once Tobirama walked then around the corner. The Senju found a toddler swing in the park and helped Madi sit down before giving the babe a gentle push to get him started. Madi giggled and worked his small legs to go higher.

"Igher!" Madi demanded as Tobirama gave him another push, "Wingin,' Bima-nini!"

"You are swinging," Tobirama agreed as the toddler continued to try and get the swing to go higher, "Not too high, Madi."

Madi-chan enjoyed his swinging for quite some time before he got bored and ended up playing in the sandbox with the other children. Madi, surprisingly, made friends easily and was gentle with how he played with everyone.

"Thank goodness," the Senju sighed since his swinging arm was a bit worn out, "He'll be filthy, but Aniki can bathe him while I get some peace."

Tobirama settled on a bench to watch over the child as he held Kitty-Boy for Madi. Many women approached the Senju to try and garner his attention and possible affections as the man blushed and tried to remain neutral. He had always hated this part of having such a public life. He didn't like attention and he certainly didn't like to be sought after merely for his name or his strength, but that came with the territory, unfortunately.

"You are so good with children, Senju-sama," one of the women cooed as Tobirama hid a groan, "You should certainly think of having your own one day."

"So true," another woman gushed, "Such a handsome man, such as yourself, should certainly think of settling down one day to raise his own family."

"Maybe one day," Tobirama offered, "Really, I must watch Madirama so if you would merely give me some space to see him…please."

The silver-haired man wanted to strangle the women, but merely tried to stay focused on watching Madi. The toddler was running about the sandbox with his other age mates, but remained in sight at all times so the watching was easy.

"Yes. Thank you for the suggestions," Tobirama offered to the group he had garnered as he stood to gather up the toddler when it was starting to get time to leave a while later, "I need to get the little one home so we can start dinner so excuse me, Ladies."

"Adi tay," Madi whined as Tobirama brushed all the sand he could off the babe, "Tay and pway, Bima-nini."

"Tomorrow," Tobirama promised, lifting the sandy child, "It is time to get some vegetables for Hama-nini to cook dinner, Madi. I'll bring you back to the park tomorrow. I promise, okay?"

Madi sighed, but gratefully snuggled his cat toy as Tobirama headed to the market. The toddler watched everything avidly and was surprised to be set down by his brother's feet as Tobirama began to pick out some vegetables and haggle with the vendor. It was then that a bicycle rode by with several pretty ribbons swinging in the air. Madi didn't mean to walk away from Tobirama, but the urge to chase the ribbons was too much for a child his age and he toddled after the swinging strands eagerly. The bike pulled too far ahead of him and the babe decided he just wanted his Bima to take him home now. Madi got a shock when he turned to see that his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Bima-nini?" Madi whimpered, turning about, "Bima?"

There were only legs and feet about and none of them was his Bima-nini. Madirama hugged his kitty toy tight and whimpered again as tears pricked his eyes. The toddler didn't like this. Where was his Bima? Madi pouted and darted off to find his brother. Meanwhile, Tobirama had finally looked down from his negotiations and gasped loud when he saw that the babe was gone.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seven**

"Yes. Thank you for the suggestions," Tobirama offered to the group he had garnered as he stood to gather up the toddler when it was starting to get time to leave a while later, "I need to get the little one home so we can start dinner so excuse me, Ladies."

"Adi tay," Madi whined as Tobirama brushed all the sand he could off the babe, "Tay and pway, Bima-nini."

"Tomorrow," Tobirama promised, lifting the sandy child, "It is time to get some vegetables for Hama-nini to cook dinner, Madi. I'll bring you back to the park tomorrow. I promise, okay?"

Madi sighed, but gratefully snuggled his cat toy as Tobirama headed to the market. The toddler watched everything avidly and was surprised to be set down by his brother's feet as Tobirama began to pick out some vegetables and haggle with the vendor. It was then that a bicycle rode by with several pretty ribbons swinging in the air. Madi didn't mean to walk away from Tobirama, but the urge to chase the ribbons was too much for a child his age and he toddled after the swinging strands eagerly. The bike pulled too far ahead of him and the babe decided he just wanted his Bima to take him home now. Madi got a shock when he turned to see that his brother was nowhere in sight.

"Bima-nini?" Madi whimpered, turning about, "Bima?"

There were only legs and feet about and none of them was his Bima-nini. Madirama hugged his kitty toy tight and whimpered again as tears pricked his eyes. The toddler didn't like this. Where was his Bima? Madi pouted and darted off to find his brother. Meanwhile, Tobirama had finally looked down from his negotiations and gasped loud when he saw that the babe was gone.

"Madi?!" Tobirama called as he spun in place and glanced around to find the toddler, "Madirama, answer me!"

No answer, no baby. Shit!

"Senju-sama?" the vendor questioned as the man continued to search about, "Is something the matter, Sir?"

"Did you see where the toddler that was with me went?" Tobirama demanded as the man shook his head while the Senju cursed and took off, "Madi! Madi, where are you? Call to me, Madi! Dammit, Little One, _where_ are you?"

Tobirama snarled at himself as he slowed down enough to see if he could pick up on any footprints or signs that Madi-chan may have left behind. Then a thought occurred to him. What if Madi hadn't left by himself? What if someone had snatched the babe up when the Senju should have been paying more attention?

"Oh, my God," Tobirama growled to himself as the worst possible case scenarios began to play through his head and he raced forward faster, "Madi! Where are you, Baby? Answer me, Madi-chan! Call to Bima, Madi!"

Tobirama had once declared that the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha would never be his brother. Not ever. He'd seen the good qualities in the child, but hadn't ever really called the boy his otouto. Not really, but the fear in his heart now belied the truth. Madirama _was_ his youngest brother and his youngest brother was _missing_ in a too crowded market square or had been snatched up. This was all his fault. Why the hell had he taken his eyes off a babe that young?

"Tobirama-sama?"

The Senju glanced up to see the Hokage walking towards him.

"Madi's missing!" Tobirama hissed before Kakashi could ask what was wrong, "I took my eyes off of him for a second and…"

"And, what?" Kakashi asked as Tobirama trailed off before the Hokage followed the other man's gaze and saw the same bicycle ride by with ribbons and a sign floating in the wind to advertise a new restaurant.

"Those _ribbons_ …of course! That _must_ be what happened. Madi followed the ribbons. He's like a cat when he sees something fluttering and follows it," Tobirama said as he raced to stop the rider, "You! Stop now! What is your route? You circle the market, right? What is the direction? Tell me! A baby probably followed those ribbons. I need to _find_ him!"

Even with half of his chakra, Tobirama's aura was choking to most. The Senju was too worked up to notice the leaking of his chakra, but the rider was able to describe his route. Kakashi and Tobirama flashed away to find the babe right as Madi began to cry in earnest when he knew he was good and lost.

"Adi wann Nini!" Madi wailed as citizens began to take notice of the lost child before arms reached to scoop up the baby, making the boy squeak in fright.

"It's okay, Madi," Genma soothed as the upset toddler looked up at the nin.

"Genny!"

"What are you doing alone, Madi-chan?" Genma questioned before pausing at feeling a strong, familiar spike of chakra, "Did you lose your Bima-nini?"

"Wann Nini, Genny" Madi sobbed, feeling a little better now that a friend was here, "Wann Bima and Hama! Adi cared!"

"Don't be scared, Madi-chan," Genma soothed, hurrying towards the pulsing chakra, "I'll take you to your brother. Hold tight to Kitty-Boy."

Genma leapt away right as Tobirama nearly choked as his brother snatched him by the back of his shirt. Hashirama looked grim as Kakashi pulled up beside the two.

" _What_ is going on here? Why could I feel your chakra all the way from home?" Hashirama demanded, glancing between Tobirama and Kakashi before his eyes grew livid when he noticed a certain absence, " _Where_ the hell is Madi-chan?"

"I don't _know_!" Tobirama snarled, ripping away from his brother as the other two took chase after him, "He wandered away when I was negotiating with the produce vendor. Madi! Madi, call to me, Baby!"

"Bima! Wann Bima!"

The Senju's heart nearly stopped at that tiny call. He whirled with Hashirama and Kakashi to see a beautiful sight.

"Oh, my _God_ ," Tobirama breathed as Genma ran over holding the sobbing toddler as the silver-haired Senju snatched his little brother up to hug him tight, "Thank goodness. It's okay, Otouto. I've got you now. Thank you so much, Genma, for finding him. Where were you, Baby? You scared Bima-nini, Madi-chan."

"Ibbons mean," Madi whimpered as he cuddled close with his kitty toy clasped in a fist, "Ost Adi's Bima. Bad ibbons!"

"You did lose your Bima, didn't you, Madi? You were right, Tobirama-sama. Madi-chan did follow the ribbons from the produce stand," Kakashi said as Hashirama encircled both of his brothers in his arms while the child continued to cry, "Where did you find him, Genma?"

"By the butchers," Genma explained as Tobirama worked to soothe the sniffling child, "He was terrified and that is pretty far from the produce area."

"Thank _God_ you found him," Tobirama breathed, bouncing the baby in his arms, "Hush, Otouto. You are okay now. Hama and Bima niisans are here now."

"Alright," Hashirama voiced as he saw how frightened both of his younger brothers had been, "Tobi, we are getting Madi-chan a child harness with a tether so he can't wander by accident. That will keep this from happening again, but I think you both learned a lesson today."

"I swear I only turned away from him for a second," Tobirama breathed as he calmed from his panic, "Shh, Otouto, you're okay now. Bima-nini has you. I will never allow this again."

"It can happen to anyone. My older sister lost me when I was three," Genma snorted, "My parents were so angry, but I remember that I followed a mother cat with her kittens. Babies can take off in a heartbeat. It's all good now."

"Let's go out to eat," Hashirama declared as Tobirama blinked at him, "Genma-kun, Hokage-sama, you two come with us. How about barbecue on me to say thank you to Genma-kun for finding our brother and thank you to Kakashi-sama for trying to help find our Madi-chan, ne?"

"Sounds good," Genma agreed easily, watching as the toddler calmed and sniffled in Tobirama's arms, "Hokage-sama?"

"Very good," Kakashi answered, "Lead the way."

Madi didn't want to sit in his booster seat in the restaurant since he needed physical contact at the moment and it seemed that Tobirama was fine with having the little one in his lap. The toddler calmed completely and enjoyed his meal while he chattered happily with his "Genny." Genma never got angry over the girly name, but eventually had to excuse himself to work the mission desk. The whole dinner had been pleasant and the baby fell asleep as the two brother's walked home afterwards.

"That scared you," Hashirama sighed as his brother nodded quickly, "That is the first time you ever referred to Madi-chan as your otouto."

"That was terrifying," Tobirama shuddered out, holding the toddler a little tighter as Madi slept on, "I agreed to help because you wanted to raise Madi, but he's grown on me and I don't see the other person within our boy anymore. He's just Madirama to me now and when he disappeared…everything that could happen to our little brother raced through my mind and I knew, Aniki, I _knew_ that Madi was family then. _Our_ little brother as much as Kawarama and Itama. It was stupid for me to take so long to realize that, but I know that we can't lose Madi-chan. Not ever."

"The three Senju," Hashirama grinned out before sighing softly, "I felt your chakra spike and I was terrified too. I thought something was happening to both you and Madi. I came running. Being family can be hard, can it not?"

"Hai," Tobirama answered immediately, "He's going to need a bath. Madi's still sandy from the park. I can feel it."

Hashirama chortled and reached to take the toddler to finally get to hold their baby brother close. Tobirama hadn't wanted to share until then because the man had been shaken, but now Hashirama had a chance to assure himself that the baby was alright.

"Hama-nini?" Madi yawned out as he woke at the shifting, "Itty-Boy?"

"I've got him, Madi-chan," Tobirama assured as the child yawned again, "We need to take a nice bath because you've got the whole sandbox in your britches."

Madi whined a bit to be undressed, but woke a little more as Hashirama eased him into the bath after Tobirama had helped suds the boy up to wash the sand away. In popped the thumb and soon the babe was deep asleep on Hashirama's shoulder as both older brothers soaked some of their stress away. Hashirama handed the baby to his brother and left the bath first. Tobirama slipped into his robe and dressed Madi in his pajamas, but was surprised to see a bunch of futons shoved together in the living room when he walked into the house from their bathhouse.

"Just for tonight," Hashirama whispered as Tobirama smiled at the thoughtfulness.

The toddler was settled in the middle and each older brother took a place beside the sleeping baby. Tobirama sighed and slipped into a deep sleep. There was no dreams that disturbed his slumber since the small breaths on his neck allowed him to know that for now, everything was alright. Madi was right where he needed to be.

"Hama-nini, Bima seepin'?" Tobirama heard the next morning, "Seepin', Hama?"

"Niisan is sleeping, Madi-chan," Hashirama whispered, "Let's get dressed and let Bima-nini sleep some more, okay?"

"Not sleeping," Tobirama teased, reaching to snag the toddler as Madi squealed, "Hungry. Need food. Num, num, num, num!

Hashirama laughed hard as the baby giggled and shrieked while Tobirama pretended to nibble Madi's tummy.

"Adi not ood!" Madi cried as he kicked happily, "Hama-nini!"

"Don't you eat my Madi-chan," Hashirama joked, "rescuing" their brother from Tobirama, "I'll cook you breakfast, Tobi, so no eating our otouto."

"If you insist," Tobirama sniffed as the toddler beamed, "I need to hurry since I have a meeting this morning. I'll clean up the futons and dress Madi-chan while you cook. Madi, are you going to help me fold the futons?"

"Adi elp," the toddler agreed as Hashirama placed the babe on his feet, "Elp Bima-nini."

Madi was excited to help and ended up getting under foot more than helping, but the babe was happy so that was fine. Tobirama dressed himself quickly and assisted his wiggly, little brother into a fresh diaper and his usual pants with a kimono top. Sasuke Uchiha had insisted that Madi-chan have some of his clan's more traditional clothing.

"Makes sense," Tobirama thought to himself, tying his brother's obi, "Easier to get him changed when he's wet."

"Adi no ike," Madi blurted suddenly as he looked up at his brother, "Ot, Bima."

"What's hot?" Tobirama asked as he scooped up the toddler as Madi squirmed with a pout.

"Ot," Madi repeated as Hashirama peeked around the corner, "Ot, Hama."

"Madi-chan has decided he doesn't like his diapers anymore," Hashirama chuckled, lifting the babe into his arms, "We're going to start learning how to potty like a big boy, right, Baby Otouto?"

"Adi big boy!" Madi chirped as Tobirama smiled, "Ucky, Bima-nini."

"Diapers can be yucky, Madi-chan. He wants big boy underpants, Bima-nini," Hashirama explained as his brother nodded in understanding, "Soon, Madi, but we've got to finish potty training first and then one day our Madi-chan won't need diapers anymore. Then, what?"

"Otty ance!" Madirama squealed as he rocked along with Hashirama's dance moves while the third brother in the room chuckled, "Adi go in big boy otty."

Tobirama grinned as Madi was placed on his feet and the boy shot into the living room to play with his toys.

"He's clever," Hashirama bragged, leading the way to the kitchen to dish up breakfast, "Doesn't like the feel of the diapers anymore. I got a toddler potty chair that I've placed in the bathroom. Madi did pretty well on his first try, but he cannot stand to have someone stand behind him while he is trying to pee so be warned. Sound familiar?"

"A bit," Tobirama snorted, "Madi-chan, come here to wash your hands for breakfast."

Madi toddled in and reached his hands up to be lifted as Tobirama helped him wash his hands and settled him in his highchair. The boy had been trying to use child chopsticks, but his hands were a bit too tiny yet so Hashirama fed the baby bird.

"Ah!" Tobirama crowed when he got back from his meeting to see the youngest ready to be taken to the park in a harness and tether, "Nice, Aniki. That _does_ solve a lot. Ready, Madi-chan?

"Edy," Madi answered as he barked like a puppy, "Adi oggy, Bima-nini."

"A doggy?" Tobirama played along as the toddler took his hand to walk outside, "I thought I had a brother and not a doggy."

"Arf!"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eight**

Time marched quickly on and changes happened as they were meant to happen within the Senju home. One day, Madirama needed diapers no longer. Another day, the child harness was stored away. Then, the growing child's crib was replaced with his own futon. Madi was now four and learning jutsus from his brothers. He was intelligent and saw things for what they were a little better than most children his age. He was learning to read and write and showed the intellect that he'd always possessed when he'd once been known as Madara. He was trying new things and had developed a large range of interests which included things from wanting to be read stories about falconry all the way to the history of the village. Madi-chan surprised his brothers all the time.

"Aniki, teach me that?" Madi asked one day as Tobirama relaxed with one of his favorite hobbies.

"Calligraphy, Madi?" Tobirama questioned as his brother nodded eagerly, "This takes a lot of practice and can be boring. Are you sure, Otouto?"

"Hai, Aniki," Madi agreed, pointing excitedly to the piece that his brother was working on, "I like the lines."

"These are called characters, Otouto, and I will teach you how to do each one, but it will take time and patience, Madi-chan. Go ask Hama-nini to change you into some old clothes that can get ink on them," Tobirama instructed as the boy went galloping away before shaking his head in wonder once again at the child, "Not Madara in the least. Not at _all_."

Hashirama watched his two, younger brothers from the door and smiled as Tobirama instructed Madi on how to practice making circles to begin his training in calligraphy. The elder brother loved to see the peace that permeated their home. A peace that he and his silver-haired brother had never known in their former life.

"Let me see, Otouto," Hashirama gushed as the youngest proudly showed off his decent circles with tiny finger smudges here and there, " _Really_ good, Madi. Do you know why Bima Aniki is teaching you circles first?"

"Bima-nini said circles help me learn to hold my brush properly for certain strokes," Madi recited as Tobirama nodded proudly at the boy, "I have to do lots and lots of circles and then I get to move to something else, right, Bima?"

"Correct," Tobirama agreed, "Look, Madi. This is your full name in calligraphy."

"Cool," Madi glowed, studying the delicate characters, "Can I hang that in my room?"

"Once it's dry," Hashirama agreed, "Go get undressed in the bathhouse and wait for me so we can clean the ink off of you, Madi-chan."

"Hai, Aniki," Madi chirped as he skipped out the back door.

"You look a little sad," Tobirama pointed out as his brother sighed.

"Our boy is getting so big," Hashirama groaned, "He'll be testing for the academy in spring. My baby's growing up."

"Which is a _good_ thing," Tobirama snorted, "Madi-chan is thriving. He's got friends, he's a natural leader with a good head on his shoulders, and he looks out for those younger than him. He trains hard when he works with us and never shirks his chores. Otouto continues to surprise me on most days."

"True," Hashirama agreed as he stood, "Save his first calligraphy attempts. I want those for his album."

Tobirama snorted again as he glanced at Madi's first tries. Hashirama was talking about the famous Madirama album. Every milestone had been loving preserved by Hashirama in that album. Come spring, another picture was added as a beaming Madi posed proudly with his brothers for the opening ceremonies of the shinobi academy. Parents and children stared in awe at the two, former Hokages, but chuckled when they saw Hashirama holding back tears of pride as Madi fussed at his eldest brother for being silly. Tobirama grinned softly as his eldest brother still cowed down to Madirama as when the child had once been Madara. At least this time, Madi-chan was no threat.

"Don't ruin the mood, Aniki," Tobirama chuckled at his depressed brother, "Let's go meet Madi's teacher while Otouto talks with his classmates."

"Hai," Hashirama groaned before perking up at seeing a familiar chunin, "Iruka-sensei, it is good to see you again."

"Same to you, Senju-sama," Iruka greeted, bowing politely, "I am honored to have your brother in my classroom. I'm sure he'll be a hard worker."

Happy squeals began as a certain Uzumaki bounced on the scene. Children adored Naruto and Madi-chan was no different. It was just that the boy was quieter about his adoration and didn't swarm the one who'd certainly be the next Hokage. Tobirama nodded at the boy's restraint and watched as Madi eagerly walked over to Naruto when he was gestured to come near. The blonde scrubbed a hand through Madi's spiky hair as both sat while Naruto started telling the children some animated story.

"It took me an _hour_ to tame that hair," Hashirama fussed, shaking his head, "I'm going to try a loose braid. Madi-chan doesn't want to cut his hair, but the length is getting a big too long to be safe when he begins learning fire jutsus."

"True," Iruka agreed, "You could also try a clip, but Madi's hair is pretty thick. I'm sure a braid would be an easier way to hold his hair back."

Tobirama listened as his brother and the chunin talked softly with one another before the eldest Senju left to inspect Madi's classroom. Iruka studied the silver-haired nin quietly.

"My otouto is very dear to me. Teach him well, Umino-san."

"I hear an 'or else' in there," Iruka grinned out as Tobirama gave a nod, "I was the same with Kakashi-sama when he began to teach Naruto. I treat all of my students the same and want them well trained to survive this shinobi world. I will teach to the best of my abilities."

"By the rumors I've heard, your abilities speak volumes," Tobirama finally spoke, "Thank you, Umino-san."

Iruka gave a quick nod before bowing and rushing to deal with a small stare down in the corner between two girls. Madi chirped all the way home and gushed over his new training clothes gifted to him for his school year.

"Do I look like a shinobi, Niisans?" Madi asked as he paraded around in his dark blue training shirt with black bottoms that fell a little past his knees.

"You will when you wear your armor netting beneath your shirt and Bima-nini shows you how to wrap your lower legs for proper support of your ankles," Hashirama nodded out as the boy beamed, "Recite the rules to me."

"No doing the jutsus I've learned with you two since that is showing off," Madi began as his brothers nodded, "Listen to Iruka-sensei. Be polite with everyone and help anyone that needs extra help because that is being a good comrade. Control my chakra carefully so I don't crack walls like I did in Genny-kun's house. I didn't mean to do that _really_."

"We know, Madi, and Genma wasn't angry with you. Aniki and I got his walls repaired so no worries," Tobirama assured, "Continue."

"Nin tools are not toys so treat them with respect," Madi started again, "Monkey see is _NOT_ monkey do. Control my emotions and try not to lose my temper because that causes weakness, not strength. Being a shinobi is for protecting our village and not to have power over others. Follow all Iruka-sensei's rules like a proper nin."

"Good boy," Hashirama praised, "Madi, some of the children might be a little jealous because of your family name and quite honestly you are a fast learner. I want you to do your best and not mind when some of your classmates try to pick at you. You are strong enough to handle yourself appropriately. Do not punch people like Tsuna-chan."

"Hai, Hama-nini," Madi promised, "I won't fight. I'll be good and make you and Bima proud of me."

"Too late," Hashirama denied, surprising his little brother as he grabbed him in a hug, "We are _already_ proud of you."

"Then I'll make you prouder," Madi giggled as he was tickled while Tobirama laughed at his brothers' silliness, "The proudest!"

However, Tobirama scowled at his older brother the next day as he wrapped Madi's lower legs for his first day at the academy. Hashirama was near to bursting into tears.

"Would you stop it?" Tobirama snapped as Hashirama sighed softly, "Cut it out. Today is a happy day and not a day for your melodramatics."

"What are melo…um…mel-o-matics, Bima-nini?" Madi asked as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Melodramatics," Tobirama corrected, "The word means when Hama-nini gets overly sad and needs to be cheered up."

"Aw," Madi hummed, seeing his eldest niisan's mood a little clearer, "Don't be sad, Aniki. I know, Hama-nini."

Madi raced to his room and returned quickly as he handed Hashirama one of his most prized possessions.

"Kitty-Boy will keep you company while I'm in school," the five year old proclaimed, "Ki is good about making people feel better, ne, Hama-nini?"

"I feel better already," Hashirama insisted as the child beamed at him before settling as his eldest brother braided his hair quickly to keep it from his face, "Remember all the rules and you will be fine, Madi-chan. Don't forget your bento box and hold Bima-nini's hand on the way to school. I have plenty of snacks in your bento so no sharing with the other kids just in case their food contains milk, Otouto. You have my permission to go to the park with your friends after school today. I'll pick you up there, okay?"

"Okay, Aniki," Madi agreed before posing with Tobirama for a picture and hoping eagerly beside his brother to get to school, "Bye, Hama-nini!"

Tobirama smiled softly as the boy chirped at him all the way to school before the elder waved at the excited child as Madi turned to him before hurrying to enter with a group of his friends. The Senju had thought he'd be nervous about Madirama starting to train in earnest since he'd once been the Madara of the past, but Madi was not Madara. Madi was his dear otouto who wanted to be just like his brothers and his favorite "Genny-kun." Speak of the devil.

"He is so cute," Genma complimented as he walked up beside Tobirama, "Madi look like a mini-nin. I like the braid."

"Hn," Tobirama agreed, "His hair is pretty long for his age. My great niece thinks that Madi-chan's hair is so long from the vitamins we have him take to make up for not being able to drink milk due to his allergy. Not even Hashirama's hair grew that fast as a boy and you see my brother's hair now."

"You and your brother are such opposites," Genma mentioned before flushing, "No offense intended."

"None taken," Tobirama assured, "I look like our mother and my brother took after our father. I've even been asked if I was from another mother in the past. You should have seen our little brother named Itama. He was a mixture of both mother and father with his silver and dark hair. He never should have been trained to be a shinobi. Itama was too gentle."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Genma sighed, "Does Madi ever wonder about his appearance compared to you and Hashirama-sama?"

"Not yet, but my brother and I plan on letting Madi know he is adopted soon," Tobirama answered, "He has advanced thinking for his age and can understand now. He is also very observant. Madi is going to be a good shinobi. He has a gentle nature, but a protective streak that makes him want to get strong enough to help others. He's a Senju, make no mistake in that."

"Well, if you ever decide he's _not_ a Senju then I'll take him," Genma teased before dodging the elbow sent his way, "Ja ne, Tobirama-sama."

"Hn," Tobirama grunted in good humor as Genma trotted away, "Like _hell_ , you can have my otouto."

School went well, but Madirama felt himself being sized up by a few of the students after school while he walked to meet his friends at the park. He stood his ground and remained neutral like his Bima-nini had taught him. "Never allow your emotions to show lest those emotions be used against you."

"You're that kid that lives with the First and Second Hokage," a red-haired boy blurted as Madi turned to him.

"Those are my brothers," Madi agreed, "Hashirama and Tobirama take care of me since Tousan and Kaasan passed away. I call them Hama and Bima and they are the best brothers ever."

"Your parents died?" a dark-haired girl asked, "That was nice of the Senju clan to take you in then."

"I'm a Senju," Madi snorted, "Of course my brothers would care for me. Hama-nini and Bima-nini are awesome."

"You're not a Senju," the same red-head spat, "You're an Uchiha. I heard my clan talking about you and how you're not really even a _part_ of the Senju clan. Uchiha clan _sucks_!"

"Hey," a voice called as the children turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, "There is not one clan that sucks within this village. The Uchiha were a strong clan that did make mistakes, but those mistakes allowed Konoha to grow and now my clan will rebuild and help our village strengthen. There may be Uchiha blood in Madirama, but he is fully a Senju."

"Uchiha?" Madi questioned, looking lost as he gazed at Sasuke and the other children, "I have Uchiha blood? But…Hama and Bima…but…"

Sasauke reached for the child right as Madi turned and fled. The boy choked as some glaring questions he'd had for a while now pushed forward. Why was his hair raven-colored when Hama's and Bima's were so different? Why was his brothers so much older than he was? He'd been told a little of Konoha's history today and knew his silly Hama-nini had settled this village. That meant that his brothers were really, really old, but they weren't. They looked no older than his Genny-kun.

"Hama!" Madi cried as he burst through the door, "Nini!"

"Madi-chan?" Hashirama called as his running footsteps could be heard while he rounded the corner, "Otouto, what's wrong?"

"I…the kids said…Nini?" Madi whimpered as tears formed while his Hama kneeled to pull him close, "I'm not a Senju? I'm not your brother?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Nine**

School went well, but Madirama felt himself being sized up by a few of the students after school while he walked to meet his friends at the park. He stood his ground and remained neutral like his Bima-nini had taught him. "Never allow your emotions to show lest those emotions be used against you."

"You're that kid that lives with the First and Second Hokage," a red-haired boy blurted as Madi turned to him.

"Those are my brothers," Madi agreed, "Hashirama and Tobirama take care of me since Tousan and Kaasan passed away. I call them Hama and Bima and they are the best brothers ever."

"Your parents died?" a dark-haired girl asked, "That was nice of the Senju clan to take you in then."

"I'm a Senju," Madi snorted, "Of course my brothers would care for me. Hama-nini and Bima-nini are awesome."

"You're not a Senju," the same red-head spat, "You're an Uchiha. I heard my clan talking about you and how you're not really even a _part_ of the Senju clan. Uchiha clan _sucks_!"

"Hey," a voice called as the children turned to see Sasuke Uchiha, "There is not one clan that sucks within this village. The Uchiha were a strong clan that did make mistakes, but those mistakes allowed Konoha to grow and now my clan will rebuild and help our village strengthen. There may be Uchiha blood in Madirama, but he is fully a Senju."

"Uchiha?" Madi questioned, looking lost as he gazed at Sasuke and the other children, "I have Uchiha blood? But…Hama and Bima…but…"

Sasauke reached for the child right as Madi turned and fled. The boy choked as some glaring questions he'd had for a while now pushed forward. Why was his hair raven-colored when Hama's and Bima's were so different? Why was his brothers so much older than he was? He'd been told a little of Konoha's history today and knew his silly Hama-nini had settled this village. That meant that his brothers were really, really old, but they weren't. They looked no older than his Genny-kun.

"Hama!" Madi cried as he burst through the door, "Nini!"

"Madi-chan?" Hashirama called as his running footsteps could be heard while he rounded the corner, "Otouto, what's wrong?"

"I…the kids said…Nini?" Madi whimpered as tears formed while his Hama kneeled to pull him close, "I'm not a Senju? I'm not your brother?"

The words shocked Hashirama very much. This wasn't a conversation he thought he'd be having just yet. Who in the world had brought this up to a child this young? The stress of the situation was clearly written all over Madi-chan's distraught face. Anger welled before the elder's reason set in and he realized he needed to handle this quickly and carefully.

"Oh, Baby," Hashirama crooned as he lifted the distraught boy to walk them both to sit on the couch with the child in his lap, "You _are_ my brother and Bima's brother too. You are Madirama Senju which means you are a Senju _without_ question, Otouto."

"But…but Sasuke-san said there was Uchiha blood in me when the other kids were saying that I'm not your brother," Madi sobbed, "I don't understand, Hama. Why did Sasuke-san say that about me?"

"That damn Uchiha!"

Hashirama jumped at Tobirama's outburst since he'd not sensed the man's arrival. This was a rare display for most to see. The silver-haired nin rarely lost his composure. Madi-chan glanced up to see Tobirama scowling in the doorway before the man reached and lifted a familiar album and came to stoop near the couch.

"Look, Madi-chan," Tobirama instructed as he opened the album and showed his brother the first picture, "Otouto, families come in a lot of shapes and sizes. You are our brother because we wanted you to be. Look. This is our first picture with you when Hama-nini and I brought you to Konoha, Otouto. See how happy your Hama-nini is?"

"Hai. I'm little there," Madi sniffled as his brothers chuckled.

"Madi, we've told you about the Sage of Six Paths before, right?" Hashirama pushed as the boy nodded while the elder settled him more comfortably on his lap, "You see, Tobi and I lived a _whole_ life prior to ever getting to meet our baby brother. The sage found a special, little boy years and years later that needed a home and out of the entire world… _all_ the people here, _only_ Bima and I were supposed to be your family which means we were destined to be brothers from the _very_ beginning. The Sage brought us back to life and personally gave us our most precious Madi-chan to be our brother always. Your parents had died and you are originally of the Uchiha clan, but on the day this picture was taken you became _our_ brother one _hundred_ percent. You are a Senju. Not just because we adopted you, but because we love you and the Father of all Chakra chose to add you to our clan. That was the best day I've ever, _ever_ had."

"But my parents weren't your parents," Madi choked, "So I'm not really your otouto?"

"Madi, being family is not _just_ about sharing blood," Tobirama continued as the boy cocked his head, "Being family means that you love someone and want them with you more than anything else in the world. That is just how Hama-nini and I feel so you are our otouto without any question. There are many families here in Konoha that are similar to ours. Who is Naruto-kun's brother?"

The boy blinked a few times before smiling brightly as he remembered.

"Iruka-sensei!" Madi chirped as he got the message, "So you are _always_ my Bima-nini just like Hama is going to always be my nini too? I'll always be a part of the Senju clan?"

"That's right, Otouto," Tobirama soothed as the boy was hugged against Hashirama's chest, "We will always be family. You are Senju."

"But you are also Uchiha."

Tobirama snarled as he glared at Sasuke over his shoulder.

"We did not give you leave to enter our house," Tobirama snapped before pausing as the younger man waved him into silence.

"Madirama, I told you with those kids earlier that you are fully Senju, right?" Sasuke asked as Madi nodded while his two, older brothers blinked before exchanging a look, "You are Madirama Senju. However, you _do_ share blood with me, Little Cousin. Through distant relations, we are extended family. You will one day awaken your bloodline limit and I will teach you how to use the sharingan at that time, but never doubt that your older brothers are not your own. Your brothers adore you very much. Older brothers are very precious, right?"

"Hai," Madi grinned out, scrubbing a hand over his teary face, "We're cousins?"

"That's right," Sasauke agreed as he stooped next to Tobirama, "I will be your jonin teacher when you are a genin and I will also help you train with your fire jutsus since we share blood, but only when your brothers allow. Can your Bima-nini teach you fire-style jutsu?"

"No. Bima is of the water," Madi giggled, "He'd make steam."

The group chuckled as the boy relaxed among his family. A five year old's mind could rally quickly and Madirama had been soothed and felt content again. Anyone could see it in his shining eyes which made him elder brothers relax too. One crisis averted.

"Feel better?" Hashirama asked as Madi nodded, "Do you want to stay with us or go play in the park until I pick you up?"

"Park," Madi chirped, "I have two brothers _and_ a cousin. I'm going to tell my friends!"

Madi took off excitedly as the Senju leveled a look on Sasuke.

"Cousin, hm?" Tobirama questioned once the boy was gone, eyeing the younger man, "Good thinking. That was a perfect way to explain the relation to the Uchiha clan to Madirama. You have my appreciation, Sasuke-san."

"Mine too," Hashirama agreed as he stood, "I knew that it was time to tell Madi-chan the truth about being adopted soon, but I never expected it on his first day of school. Thank you for being there for our otouto, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha blushed a bit as the two nin bowed deeply. These were the First and Second Hokages.

"We train every Saturday at 1:00 within training grounds fifteen," Tobirama stated, "I expect you to come to as many of those that you can when you are within the village. Madi will need your knowledge as he grows and develops his jutsu skills, Sasuke-san."

"Hai, Tobirama-sama," Sasuke nodded out, "Um…do you happen to remember the tiny problem that happens when a young Uchiha begins to learn fire jutsus?"

"Oh," Hashirama groaned softly, "They sneeze bits of fire at times until they get a better handle on their chakra control. I forgot. Does Iruka-sensei remember that from when you were younger, Sasuke-san?"

"I'll remind him," Sasuke decided, "I can sense that Madi has a decent bit of control over his chakra already so the sneezing shouldn't be too much of an issue, but I'd continue training him on manipulating his chakra effectively. Uchiha youths were always trained on that very early so we wouldn't burn down the compound. I singed my father's eyebrows off when I was about Madi's age. Please don't share that one."

"I dosed my father with a water dragon, armor and all, when younger," Tobirama deadpanned as the younger Uchiha chuckled, "Learning always has bumps in the road. You should have seen the first time Hashirama discovered his wood release abilities."

"I hung myself from a tree by the back of my tunic," Hashirama whined as Sasuke held back laughter, "Tobirama has never let me live that one down."

"There were stories of a young Madara that were told among my clan," Sasuke offered as the brothers straightened, "It was said that his first attempt to do a fire jutsu ended up with a Majestic Destroyer Flame that dried up the lake his father had him practice over and blew him right off his feet and straight into the man's chest. Broke three of the Clan Head's ribs. It was said that Madara had a thick skull."

"Note to self…don't stand behind Madi when he is training and practice his fire jutsus far, _far_ away from the village until he has a handle on things," Hashirama chuckled before sobering, "I wonder if Hagoromo-sama will release your full chakra, Tobi, to help handle an out of control fire with your water release?"

"Hn," Tobirama snorted with a raised eyebrow, "Let's hope that isn't needed. Madara was being trained for immediate war back then. It isn't needed for Madi to be pushed too far too fast in these more peaceful times. We'll just be careful."

Hashirama found a much happier boy playing "ninja" at the park later and then was surprised as Madi jerked him by the hand over to the other children.

"This is _my_ Hama-nini," Madi introduced, "His real name is Hashirama and he was the First Hokage. He's really strong, but sometimes he cries when he gets sad so I have to hug him. Hama is my oldest brother and he cooks yummy food and teaches me lots of stuff and can control wood which is really cool. That's why I told you all that he's awesome just like my Bima-nini."

The looks of awe on the kids' faces made the elder Senju blush, but then the kids swarmed him to ask if he needed a hug and everything was normal again.

"Thank you for the hugs, but my otouto and I need to go home now," Hashirama declared as he stood from greeting the children, "You all work hard and be good comrades to one another."

Madi waved to his friends and practically skipped as he held Hashirama's hand on the way home. The upset of earlier was gone as the boy told all that happened during school and about the new friends he had made and how he didn't like a redhead named Eiji because he was mean.

"Is Eiji in your class?" Hashirama questioned as Madi shook his head, "Then you will rarely deal with him so no worries. Sometimes children act a little mean because they aren't sure how else to act. Just be calm around him, Otouto. Any homework?"

"Worksheet," Madi admitted and was promptly settled at the table to work as Hashirama began to cook dinner.

"Bima-nini?" Madi called a little later as his brother looked up, "What is this picture? I can't tell. It looks funny."

Tobirama came to glance at the sheet and frowned before showing the drawing to Hashirama. What in the world of shinobi?

"A very badly drawn shuriken," Tobirama answered, "So you are supposed to write all the names of the pictured weapons, huh? How were you supposed to know what this one was? That drawing looks like a kind of giant stingray."

"Uh-huh," Madi nodded out, "I thought it was a stingray too, but a stingray isn't a nin weapon. Did I answer everything right?"

"Hai," Tobirama agreed after checking over the sheet, "Good job, Otouto. Go put your homework back in your school bag so you don't forget it."

"I'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow," Hashirama hummed, shaking his head as the boy scampered to finish his task, "I think some of the school worksheets need to be changed and updated, Tobirama. That was a pitiful excuse for a drawing to help teach children."

"Agreed," Tobirama snorted softly.

The elder Senju ended up becoming a big part of the academy after speaking with Kakashi. The sixth Hokage had agreed that some updating was needed and Iruka was delighted with any help Hashirama could offer. Several old textbooks and worksheets were immediately discarded as the Senju began to put together a more comprehensive text that was easier for a child to learn from.

"Look at this," Hashirama fussed as Tobirama read through a manual thrust out to him and groaned softly, "Poke a person with a kunai to see if they are wearing a henge? We'd have bloody children roaming the academy. Now I see why Iruka-sensei refused to use this book. That is a brilliant teacher, but his strong backbone hasn't won him a lot of friends within the school board."

"Honestly, the school board needs to be replaced," Tobirama advised, "The members are getting too old to understand that times have changed and thus school materials need to change over time. A lot of Madi's worksheets are handwritten by Iruka-san. I like what I'm seeing. Madi-chan is learning at a rate that is perfect for his age and abilities. Plus…Madi?"

"Um…ow," Madi sighed, holding his bleeding hand as the brothers tripped over one another to get to him, "Eiji's mean, Hama-nini."

"Let me see," Hashirama ordered as he looked over the wound, "Is this…you've been _bit_! These are _human_ teeth marks."

"I was walking home with my friends and then Eiji said that if I was a Senju then he was an Inuzuka," Madi huffed, "I ignored him and then he bit me and started barking like a dog. Hokage-sama saw everything since he was walking by and was really angry and told me to tell you Tsuna-chan is on her way and he'd talk with Eiji's clan and my hand hurts, but I didn't cry because I'm a tough shinobi."

"Of course you are because you are a Senju," Tobirama said as he lifted Madi to rinse his hand in the sink, "What is Eiji's clan name, Madi-chan?"

"Kondo," Madi answered as Hashirama scowled, "Will I get rabies? Mai-mai Nara said I'd get rabies, but Eiji's not really a dog."

To be continued…

I will be out of country until January so this is my last update until January 4, 2016. See you next year!


	10. Chapter 10

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Ten**

The elder Senju ended up becoming a big part of the academy after speaking with Kakashi. The sixth Hokage had agreed that some updating was needed and Iruka was delighted with any help Hashirama could offer. Several old textbooks and worksheets were immediately discarded as the Senju began to put together a more comprehensive text that was easier for a child to learn from.

"Look at this," Hashirama fussed as Tobirama read through a manual thrust out to him and groaned softly, "Poke a person with a kunai to see if they are wearing a henge? We'd have bloody children roaming the academy. Now I see why Iruka-sensei refused to use this book. That is a brilliant teacher, but his strong backbone hasn't won him a lot of friends within the school board."

"Honestly, the school board needs to be replaced," Tobirama advised, "The members are getting too old to understand that times have changed and thus school materials need to change over time. A lot of Madi's worksheets are handwritten by Iruka-san. I like what I'm seeing. Madi-chan is learning at a rate that is perfect for his age and abilities. Plus…Madi?"

"Um…ow," Madi sighed, holding his bleeding hand as the brothers tripped over one another to get to him, "Eiji's mean, Hama-nini."

"Let me see," Hashirama ordered as he looked over the wound, "Is this…you've been _bit_! These are _human_ teeth marks."

"I was walking home with my friends and then Eiji said that if I was a Senju then he was an Inuzuka," Madi huffed, "I ignored him and then he bit me and started barking like a dog. Hokage-sama saw everything since he was walking by and was really angry and told me to tell you Tsuna-chan is on her way and he'd talk with Eiji's clan and my hand hurts, but I didn't cry because I'm a tough shinobi."

"Of course you are because you are a Senju," Tobirama said as he lifted Madi to rinse his hand in the sink, "What is Eiji's clan name, Madi-chan?"

"Kondo," Madi answered as Hashirama scowled, "Will I get rabies? Mai-mai Nara said I'd get rabies, but Eiji's not really a dog."

"No, you won't get rabies," Tsunade chuckled from the doorway as she toed off her sandals and stepped inside, "You can't get rabies from a person unless that person has rabies. Eiji doesn't have rabies…just a case of the stupids so it's okay. Let me see your hand, Madi-chan."

Madi offered his hand to his kind-of aunt and relaxed as she worked to heal his hand good as new.

"Cool," the child chirped looking at his unblemished hand and back to the blonde woman, "You are awesome, Tsuna! Wish I could do that."

"I'll show you how one day, Madi," Tsunade began, "Wow, Occhan. That was quite a chomp. Does this Eiji kid have fanged teeth or something?"

"No, but he's _mean_ ," Madi sulked crossing his arms irritably, "I don't bother him, but he pulls my braid and yells at me and won't leave me alone even when Iruka-sensei made him run laps for interrupting our weapons practice to pick a fight with me last week. He's not even in my class and he's just always…he's always there. I don't understand why he's always after me. I've asked him to stop bothering me, but he won't."

"He _will_ because Bima-nini and I will be talking to his clan head," Hashirama snarled, "Enough is enough. You've done well to try to ignore him, Otouto, but Eiji is just being a bully. The world of shinobi does _not_ need bullies."

"But won't Eiji get mad and call me a tattletale, Hama-nini? All my friends say that it's bad to be a tattletale," Madi frowned out.

"It is a shinobi's _duty_ to report the wrong doings of comrades," Tsunade answered instead as the elder Senju brothers nodded decisively, "Eiji is not respecting your wishes, Madi-chan, so it is time for your brothers to step up and deal with the bullying. If no one with higher authority tells the bully he or she is being mean or acting badly, then how will that person know what they are doing is wrong? Do you understand, Occhan?"

"Oh," Madi gasped, "I think so. So is it wrong to smoke behind the gym?"

"Depends on who is doing the smoking, Madi," Hashirama pointed out, "Can you tell us more about that?"

"Yeah," Madi began, "There are two genins that hang out there sometimes during lunch time and ask the academy students to join them and if someone says no then the two call us babies. A lot of students have tried to smoke with them so the two genin won't make fun of them. I don't think that is good and I've said no twice already and I'm _not_ a baby."

"You certainly are not a baby and it is not good at all what those two genin are doing," Tobirama agreed, "You are looking out for your comrades by trying to keep them safe, Madi-chan. Hama-nini will deal with those two when he is at the academy tomorrow. Homework?"

"I have to read two chapters in my ninjutsu book," Madi reported as he shrugged off the biting incident as most young children could do easily, "May I have apple slices while I'm reading? I'm hungry, Bima."

The silver-haired nin nodded quickly. Tobirama settled his brother in his room to read his chapters at the desk with his snack. Tsunade agreed to babysit while he and Hashirama headed to the Kondo estate. The two were met at the door by the Head.

"I cannot tell you how much I apologize for Eiji-kun," Aiko Kondo sighed as a maid offered the two Senju some tea once they were invited inside, "He's been a real handful ever since his older sister died on one of her missions. I think he's taking out his hurt on your brother."

"Children have complex emotions," Hashirama voiced, "But Eiji-kun has finally crossed the line to physical confrontation. He bit our otouto hard enough to leave a _full_ set of bloody teeth marks on each side of Madirama's hand. That is unacceptable behavior. Please understand that I would say this in defense of any child and not just because the boy hurt is my youngest brother."

"No, I understand completely," Aiko replied quickly, "Funny thing is, the boy has never even mentioned Madirama at home. I am not sure why he is singling out your brother."

"Who knows why Eiji choose Madi-chan, but we want this targeting behavior to _stop_ ," Tobirama insisted, "Our brother has never instigated anything with your clansman. There is pain there. Eiji is hurting inside and acting out because of it. Aniki and I do understand, but it is time for the boy to receive some counseling or his behaviors will spiral into more than just pretending to be a dog to bite someone."

"The Hokage has stated the same," Aiko admitted, "I've even been given some counselors' names to look into. I will make sure that Eiji leaves your brother alone and…"

"Madirama is _not_ their brother! He's just an old Uchiha that got picked up from a ditch! He shouldn't even be allowed in Konoha or the academy or…or anywhere!"

The adults swiveled to see Eiji Kondo panting in a doorway. The boy's face was as red as his hair. The two Senju exchanged looks with one another. Not good. Where was all this hate coming from for the child?

" _Eiji-kun_ , you apologize for that outburst _right_ now!" Aiko ordered as the boy scowled, " _Now_ , Mister."

"I will not! He's not their brother," Eiji whined, crossing his arms and looking away angrily in a typical example of childish rebellion.

"Madi-chan is my most precious baby otouto. He has every right to be here in Konoha and taking classes at the academy, same as you do," Hashirama snapped as Eiji startled at the tone, "Do _not_ think you have the _right_ to declare who is _my_ family."

"Calm yourself, Aniki," Tobirama instructed as his brother sighed and nodded quickly at him before the silver-haired nin glanced to the child, "Madirama Senju is our brother who was gifted to us by the Father of all Chakra. He was never picked up from a ditch, Boy. Madi is our family without question, Eiji-kun, and you will _cease_ speaking for my brother and I in regards to our otouto. What is upsetting you so much that you are attacking our brother?"

"Uchiha are _scum_ ," Eiji snarled, "Neesan told me so. She said that Tousan and Kaasan died because of Madara Uchiha during the war and I hate Madi because he's _not_ a Senju! He's a dirty Uchiha! I don't care what you two say!"

"Eiji!" Aiko hissed as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Ah. Now I see," Hashirama breathed as the dots connected, "So that is why you hate Madi. Because he has connections to the Uchiha clan. Eiji-kun, do you know that Madara Uchiha was my friend long before he ever started that war?"

The boy shook his head as the elder Senju beckoned him over. Eiji hesitated, but eventually stepped over to kneel beside his clan head.

"I'm sorry that your parents died," Hashirama began as the boy slumped as his face turned sad, "Madara was once a good friend of mine, but he did a lot of harm for what he thought was the right reasons later in life. He thought the sacrifice of others would lead to ultimate peace for the world. Madara was wrong and he realized it when he died, but you can't hate _all_ Uchiha because of one man. Sasuke helped Naruto save our world and _he_ is an Uchiha."

"Well… _he's_ a hero and Madi isn't," Eiji grumped as Aiko Kondo hung her head.

"Madi is Sasuke's distant cousin and is learning to be a shinobi just like you," Tobirama spoke up, "Do not judge our brother so harshly because you are angry that your parents died to protect our world. Your parents died nobly and would not appreciate you acting so dishonorably. Madi is my clansman just like Hashirama and it is wrong to decide to hate him when you haven't even gotten to know our brother. Do you want to be known in life as a bully, Eiji-kun?"

"No," Eiji whispered, "I want to be just like my parents and oneesan."

"That is a very good goal to have, Eiji, but you most listen to me. Uchiha are _not_ scum," Hashirama pointed out, "That clan was largely misunderstood and the Father of Chakra has rectified a lot of pain that clan dealt with so the Uchiha can rebuild now in the correct way. Calm your mind, Child, before you go down a path that is as bad as the one Madara Uchiha walked. Stay away from our brother unless you want to try and make up for being cruel. I hope you and your clan have a good evening."

Eiji looked startled at being compared to Madara and bowed with his clan head as the two brothers departed. A week went by before Eiji finally apologized to Madirama. It seemed that the talk did some good because Madi never had negative dealings with the Kondo boy again. In fact, Madi and Eiji were fast working towards becoming best friends. Time slipped by as another year pass by. It was at six that Madi's sneezing began.

"Bima!" Madi screamed as his brother tore outside and used his waster release to put out the fire in the bushes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Tobirama soothed as he picked up the distraught boy, "The fall pollen is thick today and that always makes you sneeze. Let's go inside and work on some calligraphy. Your characters are looking much better. Whoa!"

The elder brother turned the boy's head right as Madi sneezed again and released a small puff of flame. Tobirama couldn't help it…he should have helped it, but he couldn't. Tobirama laughed hard as he hugged the pouting boy against him.

"Bima," Madi whined as Tobirama snickered softly, "It's not funny!"

"Maybe just a little. You always keep us on our toes, Baby Dragon," Hashirama spoke as he hurried over to hand the boy a handkerchief to blow his nose, "Inside. The pollen is too thick today and you did promise to write my name in calligraphy, remember?"

"Hai, Hama-nini," Madi agreed as he was set on his feet to go change his clothes, "I don't like fire sneezes."

"Me neither," Tobirama nodded out, "Your cousin says that will pass soon because you are getting much better at your chakra control. Just remember to tell me if you are about to sneeze so I can catch it while we are inside."

"Catching" the sneeze was actually dosing the flame with a quick water jutsu. Fire sneezes tended to come with enough warning for Tobirama to be ready. The silver-haired man caught the jumping boy as Madi kicked at him after he had changed. This was a game the two did to continue to work on Madirama's taijutsu skills.

"Where did Madi go?" Tobirama hummed, holding the giggling boy upside down by an ankle, "Aniki, have you seen him?"

"He was just here," Hashirama called from the kitchen.

"Bima-nini, I'm here," Madi laughed as his brother held him up, "Here I am!"

" _There_ you are," Tobirama sniffed, "About time you showed up. Go prepare your ink. I'll check it when you are done."

Tobirama snorted as he sat the child down and Madi latched onto his leg to try and pull him over. The two tossled for a bit before the child skipped over to work on his calligraphy.

"What?" Tobirama asked as Hashirama raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are happy in this new life," the elder whispered as his brother sighed, "Admit it."

"Hn," Tobirama grunted as he turned his nose up to sit next to their little brother and instruct him in calligraphy, but the silver-haired man couldn't deny that he was happy being here with his family.

"Bima," Madi whined before sneezing as his brother put out the fire in midair, "I don't like this, Nini!"

"Let's finish up your gift for Hama-nini and then we'll take a bath early to soak all the pollen away, Otouto," Tobirama offered as the boy sniffled, "Okay?"

"Kay," Madi agreed as he worked diligently on the last character for several minutes, "Done. Good?"

"Much better," Tobirama praised as their elder brother came over to see the sash, "You are very skilled for a six year old, Madi-chan. This is very nice."

"When it is dry, you will help me hang it in my room on my Madi wall," Hashirama beamed out as he tugged on the happy child's braid, "Go get your bathing supplies and I'll clean your calligraphy supplies up. Get with you."

Madi giggled as he was playfully swatted at as he hopped away to do as he was asked. The boy was relatively well behaved. He had his stubborn moments and had gotten into some normal troubles for a boy his age, but he was an easy child to get along with.

"Hello?" a voice called out as Genma stuck his head through the front door with Raidou Namiashi following him, "May we come in, Senju-samas?"

"Hai," Tobirama agreed as the two removed their sandals and were offered a place to sit as Madi skipped into the room and grinned as he ran to Genma.

"Genny-kun, look at my calligraphy," Madi grinned out as Genma stood to see his latest work, "Did I do good?"

"Very good, Madi-chan, but I need to talk with you," Genma began as he lifted the child to sit the boy in his lap once he walked back to the couch, "Madi, Raidou here saw you practicing something in field three today. Can you tell me what you were doing?"

"Um," Madi hummed, lowering his gaze as his elder brothers picked up on the child's reluctance, "Trying to be like Genny-kun."

"How so?" Hashirama asked, "What did Raidou-san see you doing that you don't want to talk about, Madirama?"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Hello?" a voice called out as Genma stuck his head through the front door with Raidou Namiashi following him, "May we come in, Senju-samas?"

"Hai," Tobirama agreed as the two removed their sandals and were offered a place to sit as Madi skipped into the room and grinned as he ran to Genma.

"Genny-kun, look at my calligraphy," Madi grinned out as Genma stood to see his latest work, "Did I do good?"

"Very good, Madi-chan, but I need to talk with you," Genma began as he lifted the child to sit the boy in his lap once he walked back to the couch, "Madi, Raidou here saw you practicing something in field three today. Can you tell me what you were doing?"

"Um," Madi hummed, lowering his gaze as his elder brothers picked up on the child's reluctance, "Trying to be like Genny-kun."

"How so?" Hashirama asked, "What did Raidou-san see you doing that you don't want to talk about, Madirama?"

"Um…well…I was trying to spit senbon like Genny-kun," Madi slowly admitted as his brothers choked, "I was being _really_ careful."

"I told you I thought I saw him with a senbon, but when I got close to Madirama the weapons got hidden away and I started doubting what I saw," Raidou said as Genma frowned.

"Madi-chan, that is _too_ dangerous for you to do right now," Genma fussed as the boy hung his head, "Now I understand why you've been asking me to show you how I use senbon so much lately. Go and get all the senbon you have and then you are going to tell your brothers and I where you got them from, Madi. Go on."

"Yes, Sir," Madi sighed as he hopped from the couch and dragged his feet on the way towards his room.

Hashirama hurried after the child to see the hiding place and returned a few seconds later holding Madi's hand. The other shinobi didn't miss that the eldest Senju had a box of senbon clutched with apparent anger in his fist.

"A _whole_ box," Genma breathed as Hashirama tapped an angry foot at the repentant child as he allowed Madi to sit next to Genma, "Where did you get these, Madi-chan?"

"Eiji Kondo has been giving away his neesan's things because she is an angel now and he gave me the box since I said I'd wanted to learn how to use senbon like my Genny-kun," Madi admitted, hanging his head, "I only practiced a little bit and was really, really careful the whole time. I promise I was."

"You could have _sucked_ that senbon straight _down_ your throat," Tobirama fussed, "That is dangerous to try to do when you are untrained, Madi. I want the whole truth now. Do you have _any_ other real, nin weapons?"

"Hai. I found a kunai in the woods," Madi stated as he hopped up and pulled the weapon from his school bag to hand to Tobirama, "That's all. I promise, Bima-nini, but I _did_ treat everything with respect like you and Hama taught me. I didn't break the rules."

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged looks with one another. Madi's statement was correct. Neither elder brothers had said no real weapons since they hadn't seen any interest by the child as of yet besides the boy's enjoyment of watching fully trained shinobi with their chosen weapons. That had certainly seemed to have changed.

"New rule to the original," Hashirama decided as Tobirama nodded along, "No real, nin weapons unless Bima and I give them to you _or_ you are practicing with weapons in school. That won't happen for another two years anyway. If you find a weapon, you give it to the closest adult nearby. Do you hear me, Young Man?"

"Hai, Aniki," Madi agreed, "I promise I wasn't trying to be naughty. I just wanted to be cool like Genny-kun."

Genma blushed at his little admirer as Raidou hid a snort of laughter.

"Well then, I promise to teach you to use senbon just like me once you are a genin," Genma vowed as the boy perked up, "However, Madi, you knew you were doing something a little wrong because you hid the senbon from Raidou when he approached. That wasn't becoming of your clan, Madi-chan."

"I'm sorry," Madi apologized, turning to his brothers, looking troubled, "I won't do that again. I just wanted to surprise you two and Genny-kun. I wasn't trying to be sneaky. I promise. Oh. Oh, Bima!"

Raidou laughed at the sneeze, fire, and water surge that happened simultaneously.

"Now _that_ brings back memories," the scarred jonin chuckled as Genma nodded with a wide grin, "Gen, remember when Sasuke set the mission desk ablaze when his brother was showing him around the Hokage tower when he was little?"

"Cousin did _that_?" Madi chirped as he giggled before he sobered at the looks he was getting from his brothers, "I'm really sorry, Anikis."

"We accept your aplogy, but you are grounded for a week from the park for hiding the weapons," Hashirama informed the pouting boy, "However, Bima-nini and I might reduce the sentence if you are on your best behavior since you weren't technically trying to be sneaky, Madi-chan. Do you understand that Bima, Genny-kun, Raidou-san, and I are just trying to keep you safe?"

"Hai, Hama-nini," Madi answered, "Please don't be made at Eiji-kun. He just thought that his friends could use his neesan's things since she is in heaven now."

"I understand that, Madi. I'm not mad at the little Kondo. However, how many other children have weapons?" Genma pressed as Madi blinked.

"Just me since Iruka-sensei found Mai-Mai's shuriken and Jun's kunai," Madi listed off as the adults relaxed a little, "Eiji-kun is trying to be nicer every day and he's a lot of fun to play with now. Plus, I wanted the senbon to be like Genny-kun. I asked for the box when I saw it, but I'll wait until I'm older now. I didn't mean to be naughty."

"Pinky promise to not keep secrets anymore," Tobirama insisted as his brother quickly hooked his pinky around his brother's, "Go apologize to Raidou-san for hiding the weapons from him and then hug your Hama since he's upset."

"I'm sorry, Raidou-san, I wasn't trying to be sneaky," Madi offered as he bowed to the jonin, "I thought I could surprise Genny-kun and my ninis at the student presentations at the end of the year by being able to spit senbon like Genny can or throw a kunai properly, but it was really hard to do and I didn't mean to upset anyone. I promise not to do it again. I give you my word of honor."

"Then I accept your apology," Raidou stated as the boy gave a small smile, "Hurry and hug your oldest brother since he looks so sad."

Madi flew to throw himself at his eldest brother as Hashirama caught him up in a bear hug. All in all, this was pretty typical behavior for a pre-genin. Everyone in the room had snuck weapons at some point in their youth. Raidou and Genma left and agreed to stop by the Kondo estate to talk with the head to make sure that Eiji didn't get ahold of his deceased sister's weapons any longer.

"I'll make sure Aiko-san doesn't punish the boy," Genma promised, "Eiji wasn't technically misbehaving. He thought he was sharing."

"True, but make sure that the Aiko-san knows to explain to the child why having weapons now is too early," Tobirama insisted, "Ah, and make the head think that I uncovered the truth through connections and not because Madi admitted the truth. No reason to make that Kondo kid turn on Madi again."

Late that night, Tobirama was woken by the sound of little feet. He opened his eyes to see a tearful face as Madi clutched Kitty-Boy in his arms.

"Bad dream, Otouto?" Tobirama asked as he allowed the child under the covers of his futon.

"Yeah," Madi agreed, "Do you hate me now, Bima-nini?"

"Hate you?" Tobirama gasped as he sat up on an elbow to gaze down at the child, "Of course not, Madi-chan. I'd never hate you."

"But I-I made a mistake in j-judgement and Iruka-sensei said that a nin has to follow the rules," Madi whimpered, "And you yelled at me for being a bad nin in my dream and told me to go away and I was scared and I was trying to not show my emotions, but I did and that's not being a strong shinobi and Hama-nini was real mad too and…and…I'm scared, Bima!"

"Now, now," Tobirama voiced as he reached to soothe the six year old, "Don't be frightened, Madi-chan. Your dream was wrong because you are not a bad nin and Hama-nini and I would never yell at you or get mad at you for making a mistake in judgement enough to tell you to go away. Your sensei is correct that you have to follow the rules, but I see where you were planning to surprise us with learning a new skill. What is the new rules?"

"No real weapons unless given to me by you or Hama or school," Madi listed off as his brother stroked his hair softly, "And if I find any weapon to give to an adult and not keep it like I did the kunai because weapons are dangerous to use until I'm properly trained."

"That's right," Tobirama agreed, "Are you going to follow the new rules, Otouto?"

"Hai, Bima," Madi nodded out quickly, "I promise."

"Then it's all good," Tobirama assured as his brother sighed and snuggled close to his side, "Close your eyes, Madi-chan. Good boy. Go to sleep now. It's okay."

The child fell asleep immediately and Tobirama was a bit surprised to find that his alarm clock had been turned off so neither he nor Madi woke until late in the morning the next day.

"Don't move," Hashirama ordered from the doorway as he brother glanced to him, "Madi's sleeping on your chest. I nearly freaked when I found his bed empty and was surprised to find him in here with you. Nightmare?"

"Bad one," Tobirama admitted, "Isn't he late for school?"

"I'm giving him a day off," Hashirama whispered, "He looked exhausted and I didn't have the heart to wake him so I let the both of you sleep. He took getting in trouble hard, didn't he?"

"Hn," Tobirama agreed, "I'm stuck and I need to relieve myself, Aniki. Help me."

A quick shift with a pillow and Tobirama was freed from their little brother to handle business. Madi slept peacefully for another hour before sleepily trailing out to the living room.

"Did school get canceled?" Madi questioned while crawling up into Hashirama's lap as his brother smoothed his thick hair down.

"For you since you needed some extra sleep," Hashirama hummed, resting his cheek on the top of the child's head, "Bima-nini went to the academy to get the work you were to do today so you can finish here at home. Are you going to work hard on your school work for me after lunch?"

"Hai, Hama-nini," Madi breathed, snuggling closer.

"I was told of your dream, Otouto," Hashirama admitted as the boy nodded against him, "Know that Bima and I love you very, very much, Madi-chan, and you never have to worry about either of us hating you. You are our dearest baby otouto, but no more trying to surprise us with nin training that isn't chaperoned by an adult, alright?"

"So…if Iruka-sensei or Genny-kun helps me learn something to surprise you and Bima with, then that is okay?" Madi asked with an excited eagerness in his voice.

"Absolutely, Madi-chan. Go get dressed while I start making lunch."

Madi grinned as he ran halfway to his room before careening around the corner to run into his brother's room to gather up his cat.

"Forgot my Kitty-Boy," Madi called at his brother's questioning look, "I'm going now."

Hashirama snorted softly as he pulled out the makings for lunch. Years and years ago, this would have been considered women's work, but he enjoyed the more domestic side of his new life. Plus, he'd discovered a passion for cooking when he had to research different recipes for accommodate Madi's allergy. Neither Tobirama or he had milk that often anymore. He glanced up when he heard the front door slide open as Tobirama arrived.

"Half of Madi's class is home sick," Tobirama stated as his brother frowned, "Seems that being overly tired is the first symptom for a cold that is roaming the school. You specifically stated that Madi seemed to look exhausted to you. How was otouto once he woke?"

"Seems fine, but we'll keep an eye on him," Hashirama said as he threw some vegetables into the wok, "He's getting dressed now. Can you do his braid?"

Tobirama nodded and turned in time to catch the imp as Madi tried to sneak up on him with a leap.

"Flying tackle jutsu a failure," Madi giggled as the two, older brothers chuckled, "Do I have a lot of work to do, Bima-nini?"

"Not much," Tobirama began, quickly braiding the child's hair and fastening it off with a hair tie that was on the counter, "Come here and I'll explain the theory behind a henge jutsu while Hama finishes cooking lunch."

Hashirama nodded as his brother checked the child's temperature and gave a look to say that Madi seemed fine. Tobirama was proud of the child's focus while Madi listened attentively before settling to begin reading his textbook.

"Bima?" Madi called, "Naruto-kun came to class last week and showed us his clone technique. You made that?"

"I did," Tobirama answered as he set the table, "That was a long time ago when there was a lot of war and battles. I am glad that time is over."

"Did you make up the naughty henge that Naruto-kun showed us that made Sensei punch him on the top of the head?" Madi asked as Hashirama hooted with laughter in the kitchen as Tobirama choked.

"No, I did _not_ ," Tobirama scowled out, seeing Hashirama suddenly freeze as he realized that possibly their younger brother had been shown something that innocent eyes shouldn't have seen, "That perverted henge was not created by me and I'm none too happy that you were shown that. Was the henge naked?"

"No. She was wearing a bikini," Madi said as the two, older brothers sighed in relief, "Iruka-sensei said that Naruto-kun had been naughty. Is he grounded from the park too?"

"He is now that I've heard about this," Hashirama answered, trying to hide a grin, "Remember the rule "monkey see is _not_ monkey do," Madi-chan? You do? Good. Well, no doing the jutsu that Naruto showed you. Ever. Wash your hands and come eat."

The day was fine until the child's temperature rose to an alarming rate that evening. Hashirama wet another washcloth to fold and place on Madi's forehead as he slept.

"Tsuna said to give Madi this medicine three times daily," Tobirama began as he arrived from talking with the medic nin, "It seems one of the Akimichi clan genins picked up a cold from the Land of Iron and brought it back to his little sister. She spread the illness within the academy by accident. Not a severe cold, but it causes high fevers, chills, and vomiting much like the flu. At least we don't have to worry about sneezing."

"True enough," Hashirama agreed, "Madi so rarely catches a cold that this is a bit surprising to me. It must be a strong germ bug to have invaded our otouto so quickly. Hand me that glass of water on the chest, please. Madi-chan? Wake up, Baby."

"Hama-nini?" Madi whined as he blinked his eyes open before seeing his brother fill a small medicine cup with a thick syrup, "Ew."

"Yeah, I'm sure this doesn't taste great, Madi-chan," Hashirama chuckled, helping the boy lean up so he could swallow the syrup before allowing him to sip some water to wash the taste away, "A lot of your classmates have this same cold so the medicine is important to get better. Are you chilly?"

"Hai," Madi agreed and sighed as Tobirama spread another blanket over him, "Thank you, Bima-nini. My tummy hurts, Aniki."

"I know, Baby. I've brought a bucket that is here by your pillow," Hashirama advised, "If you feel like you need to throw up then do so in the bucket. Try to breathe deeply and go back to sleep for me, okay?"

"I want Bima," Madi whimpered as Tobirama slid to sit beside him to rub the boy's back before the child sighed and drifted to sleep.

"You've still got it, Nappy-Brother," Hashirama teased as Tobirama snorted softly, "I'll start making some rice porridge. Madi will probably need something plain to eat tonight since his stomach is upset. Here is a fresh bowl of water to rewet the cloth on his forehead. Call me if I'm needed."

It was late in the night when the brothers bundled up the youngest and flashed to the hospital only to be greeted by other frantic parents.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Twelve**

The day was fine until the child's temperature rose to an alarming rate that evening. Hashirama wet another washcloth to fold and place on Madi's forehead as he slept.

"Tsuna said to give Madi this medicine three times daily," Tobirama began as he arrived from talking with the medic nin, "It seems one of the Akimichi clan genins picked up a cold from the Land of Iron and brought it back to his little sister. She spread the illness within the academy by accident. Not a severe cold, but it causes high fevers, chills, and vomiting much like the flu. At least we don't have to worry about sneezing."

"True enough," Hashirama agreed, "Madi so rarely catches a cold that this is a bit surprising to me. It must be a strong germ bug to have invaded our otouto so quickly. Hand me that glass of water on the chest, please. Madi-chan? Wake up, Baby."

"Hama-nini?" Madi whined as he blinked his eyes open before seeing his brother fill a small medicine cup with a thick syrup, "Ew."

"Yeah, I'm sure this doesn't taste great, Madi-chan," Hashirama chuckled, helping the boy lean up so he could swallow the syrup before allowing him to sip some water to wash the taste away, "A lot of your classmates have this same cold so the medicine is important to get better. Are you chilly?"

"Hai," Madi agreed and sighed as Tobirama spread another blanket over him, "Thank you, Bima-nini. My tummy hurts, Aniki."

"I know, Baby. I've brought a bucket that is here by your pillow," Hashirama advised, "If you feel like you need to throw up then do so in the bucket. Try to breathe deeply and go back to sleep for me, okay?"

"I want Bima," Madi whimpered as Tobirama slid to sit beside him to rub the boy's back before the child sighed and drifted to sleep.

"You've still got it, Nappy-Brother," Hashirama teased as Tobirama snorted softly, "I'll start making some rice porridge. Madi will probably need something plain to eat tonight since his stomach is upset. Here is a fresh bowl of water to rewet the cloth on his forehead. Call me if I'm needed."

It was late in the night when the brothers bundled up the youngest and flashed to the hospital only to be greeted by other frantic parents.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tobirama questioned once the brothers had found Tsunade, "Tsuna, what is all this?"

"Parents are coming in by the dozens. This illness is truly something else," Tsunade hissed, leading her family into a hospital room to lay Madi down for her to examine, "Illness starts as a cold, but just seems to get worse and worse with time. It also seems that fire users are the most affected by this cold. The germ is messing with the children's chakra and making the fever excessively high. Madi's is one of the highest temperatures I've seen, but his natural affinity to fire is the problem. I was about to send for you to bring Occhan here so that I could follow up on his condition."

"Why isn't the medicine working for Madi? Shouldn't the fever be lowering now that the medicine is in his system?" Hashirama hissed as he hovered close.

"Little Occhan here just got sick," Tsunade began, "The medicine hasn't had enough time to work yet, but this fever is way too high. We've got to do something now. Let's get him into a tub and cool him down. Follow me."

Tobirama scooped up the sleeping child and scowled as he noticed familiar parents in the hospital hallway. Many of Madi's classmates and friends had been brought in. Something wasn't sitting right with him and it seemed that Tsuna knew more than she was saying. It also seemed that Hashirama's thought were the same judging by the hard set of his jaw.

"Tsuna, what is going on here?" Hashirama demanded, "This seems to be spreading too fast to be just a bad illness."

"Agreed, Aniki. Tsuna, has an adult caught the illness or any child that doesn't have chakra?" Tobirama asked as Tsunade shook her head, "So only our children who are destined to be shinobi are affected. Doesn't sound normal to me. Could this be an attack of some kind? I find it hard to believe that only children with chakra would catch a regular cold or flu bug."

"Hokage-sama already had that thought," Tsunade snarled, looking beyond livid as her impartial, medic nin mask finally dropped, "Kakashi is looking into it while I continue to research the germ bug. I've found nothing to confirm that theory yet, but it _is_ a possibility if another village is trying to weaken Konoha by picking off the next generation. We've had three deaths already from the illness."

"Oh, my God!" Hashirama gasped, glancing in horror at Madi sleeping in Tobirama's arms, "How? What were the warning signs? Is Madi showing the same signs?"

"Calm yourself, Jiji," Tsunade sighed with a frustrated shake of her head, "The three that passed away were all tiny and their systems were weakened from other medical conditions that they were born with so the illness was devastating for them. I have no proof that this illness actually causes death of stronger children. Let's just cool Madi-chan down for right now."

Tobirama exchanged a look with his brother. Any dead child was one too many. What the hell was going on? The two decided to focus on their otouto first and then analyze the situation more once Madirama was out of any danger.

"No," Madi whined once he woke within the lukewarm tub as Tsunade doused him with water, "I want my Hama and Bima."

"Right here, Otouto," Hashirama soothed as Tobirama and Tsunade scooped the water over the sniffling child, "Bima's right here too. You are too hot, Baby. We have to cool you down some."

"Try to relax, Madi-chan," Tobirama spoke up as the boy shivered.

"I don't like this," Madi wailed, reaching for his eldest brother as Hashirama hugged the boy close, regardless of getting soaked, "I don't feel good. Hama, make Tsuna stop. I'm cold and I want to go _home_."

"Shh, Madi-chan," the eldest Senju said as he scooped water over the boy's head to try and continue to cool the six year old down, "You'll only be in the tub a few more minutes. Be a brave little shinobi for me, Otouto. You're okay. Bima and Hama are right here."

"Look, Otouto," Tobirama tried as he created a small, water dragon to whirl around the boy as Madi's eyes brightened, "Watch the dragon while we cool you down. He likes you. See the dragon dancing for you?"

"Awesome," Madi whispered, hugging Hashirama tighter as he watched the jutsu work, "Look, Hama-nini, a _dragon_."

Hashirama continued to encourage his little brother to watch the dragon as the cooler water started working to lower the boy's fever. Madirama was settled in a hospital room with his kitty plushy soon after his fever came down. Tobirama stood guard over their brother while the eldest followed Tsunade to see her medical research on the illness.

"This doesn't look engineered, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything," Hashirama huffed as he gazed into a microscope, "Still…illnesses do not discriminate in nature so this can't be natural. Has any child recovered from the virus yet?"

"Not yet," Tsunade admitted, "However, the illness just popped up about two days ago and we tracked it to the Land of Iron through that genin."

"Mist and Sand are affected too."

Hashirama and Tsunade turned to see Kakashi stalking into the room with Gaara following him. Both Kages looked furious.

"My village is _full_ of ill children," Gaara spat in a rare display of true emotion for the usually staid young man, "None of my medical experts can unravel the source of this strange virus and we have had five deaths."

"This has _got_ to be planted," Hashirama growled, looking back at the blood sample he'd been studying, "Tsuna, have you checked for hybriding?"

"No," Tsunade gasped, "I never thought of that. I'll do so now."

"What is hybriding?" Kakashi asked as the eldest Senju scowled.

"Yes," Gaara agreed, "What is that? None of my medical experts mentioned that word in connection to this…this epidemic."

"Sometimes bioengineers can mask their work by creating a hybrid with a common illness, such as the flu," Hashirama explained, "You see the flu on the outside, but underneath is the real problem created to act as an internal weapon. I have a feeling that this illness is a hybrid."

"Done by whom?" Kakashi spat.

Hashirama frowned as his mind whirled. There was actually only one village he could really think that could possibly have the technology to pull something like this off.

"Truthfully, I am suspecting the Village Hidden within the Cavern due to their expertise in the medical field," Hashirama began, "Plus, there have been strange happenings that always seemed to involve that village over the past year. The Kage there wiggles out of getting fully blamed, but her hand still seems to be present quite frequently in odd events."

"Of course," Gaara breathed, crossing his arms as he considered the idea, "That village has always dealt in bioengineering and poison development. I have been suspecting that they have been attacking my nin teams over the last few months, but I can never get enough proof and my spy hasn't returned with any intel."

"Well, _I_ have intel that Cavern is gearing up for some kind of battle," Kakashi bit out, "My hunch is Cavern is planning to attack villages while they are distracted with their ill children. If Lady Tsunade can prove that the germ bug was engineered by Cavern then we will prepare to invade. Our youth are the future of our village and we will…not…lose them."

"Sand will stand beside the Leaf," Gaara nodded out, "I cannot see one more child buried. This has to end."

"Hybriding!" Tsunade snapped suddenly as she broke a table by smacking her fist down upon it, making the group jump in surprise, " _Bastards_. Jiji, you are correct. This germ bug has the signature stamp of Cavern. The helix variable within the cell is shared with every poison that Cavern produces. Our children have been basically poisoned since the illness targets immature cells. There is no way to heal this. We need the antidote."

A sudden flare of chakra made the group stand to attention when Hashirama's full abilities were unsealed as his rage built. Targeting children? Cavern would pay.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to lead the team," Hashirama snarled as Kakashi nodded firmly since there would be no way to stop the Senju anyway, "Tobirama, who is with Madi?"

"A nurse," the other Senju answered as his full chakra also unsealed once he stepped into the room, "I came as soon as I felt your signature beginning to pulse. You are angry. Explain why Hagoromo-sama has unsealed us, Aniki."

The whole group's eyes widened as Tobirama roared a whole string of curses a moment later that could have probably burnt the paint from the walls.

"He may seem staid, but not when it comes to family," Hashirama remarked as his brother roared again, "Just give him a moment to calm himself."

"He can stay angry for all I care," Kakashi bit out, "I want as much as that rage aimed at Cavern as he can possibly allow."

"Indeed," Gaara nodded out as Tobirama whirled on the group.

"This will _not_ be allowed to go unpunished," Tobirama gritted out as he snapped himself back to his usual calm, "We need a plan and a team now, Hokage-sama. No more children, including my otouto, can be allowed to continue to suffer."

"We have much to figure out," Kakashi murmured, looking deep in thought, "Let us meet at the Hokage tower to discuss our plan of action. Lady Tsunade will remain here to watch over the village children."

"My brother and I will check in on Madi-chan and be right there," Hashirama decided as his younger brother nodded, "I request that Genma Shiranui-san and Raidou Namiashi-san guard with Tsuna-chan. I trust those two very much and will feel comfortable leaving Madirama and the other children under their care with my granddaughter."

"Fair enough," Kakashi agreed.

The elder Senju brothers found their otouto awake and unsure while the Kage left to gather reinforcements.

"Baby, why are you awake?" Hashirama called as he hurried over.

"Cause I felt your chakra get all big. Hama-nini, you and Bima-nini feel like a fire," Madi blurted as the two men flanked the boy's bed.

"How so, Otouto?" Hashirama asked as he tucked the child under the blankets more.

"I can feel your chakra all bright and hot like a fire," Madi explained, "Hama, you feel all warm and earthy and Bima feels like running water, but he's all…I don't know. Bima-nini feels like he's all whirling and crashing like waves."

"Ah, Madi-chan, you are feeling our elements," Tobirama grinned out, "That is _good_ , Otouto. Sensing elements can help you discover an enemy's abilities. How do you feel?"

"My tummy hurts and I had to throw up, but a nurse helped me to the bathroom," Madi whimpered, "When can we go home?"

"As soon as Bima and I go and get you and your classmates a special medicine to make you all better," Hashirama soothed, "Genny-kun and Raidou-san is going to come and watch over you and the other children who are sick while Bima and I are gone. Will you be a strong shinobi for us until we get back, Otouto?"

"Hai, Hama-nini," Madi sighed, yawning wide for a moment, "You will come back soon? I don't like when you or Bima-nini goes away."

"We promise to get back as fast as possible," Tobirama answered for the eldest, "Sleep time, Otouto. Close your eyes and just relax. You got your Kitty-Boy?"

"Uh-huh," Madi breathed as Hashirama kissed his forehead like the eldest always did when the boy went to bed, "Love you always, Ninis."

"We love you too, Baby," Hashirama breathed as the boy drifted to sleep as the two, older brothers' eyes met in anger, "Let's go."

Tobirama used his Hiraishin to flash his brother and he home to don their armor and prepare to fight for the young of Konoha and Sand. No words were spoken as the two arrived at the Hokage Tower. The whole of Konoha's jonin forces had been assembled, minus the ones left to protect the hospital, and were awaiting the Senju.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

 **I am so sorry! I've been dealing with a major death in my family and had no time or energy to update. I apologize and will begin updating again. Forgive my absences, if you will.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Amberzlove**

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The elder Senju brothers found their otouto awake and unsure while the Kage left to gather reinforcements.

"Baby, why are you awake?" Hashirama called as he hurried over.

"Cause I felt your chakra get all big. Hama-nini, you and Bima-nini feel like a fire," Madi blurted as the two men flanked the boy's bed.

"How so, Otouto?" Hashirama asked as he tucked the child under the blankets more.

"I can feel your chakra all bright and hot like a fire," Madi explained, "Hama, you feel all warm and earthy and Bima feels like running water, but he's all…I don't know. Bima-nini feels like he's all whirling and crashing like waves."

"Ah, Madi-chan, you are feeling our elements," Tobirama grinned out, "That is _good_ , Otouto. Sensing elements can help you discover an enemy's abilities. How do you feel?"

"My tummy hurts and I had to throw up, but a nurse helped me to the bathroom," Madi whimpered, "When can we go home?"

"As soon as Bima and I go and get you and your classmates a special medicine to make you all better," Hashirama soothed, "Genny-kun and Raidou-san is going to come and watch over you and the other children who are sick while Bima and I are gone. Will you be a strong shinobi for us until we get back, Otouto?"

"Hai, Hama-nini," Madi sighed, yawning wide for a moment, "You will come back soon? I don't like when you or Bima-nini goes away."

"We promise to get back as fast as possible," Tobirama answered for the eldest, "Sleep time, Otouto. Close your eyes and just relax. You got your Kitty-Boy?"

"Uh-huh," Madi breathed as Hashirama kissed his forehead like the eldest always did when the boy went to bed, "Love you always, Ninis."

"We love you too, Baby," Hashirama breathed as the boy drifted to sleep as the two, older brothers' eyes met in anger, "Let's go."

Tobirama used his Hiraishin to flash his brother and he home to don their armor and prepare to fight for the young of Konoha and Sand. No words were spoken as the two arrived at the Hokage Tower. The whole of Konoha's jonin forces had been assembled, minus the ones left to protect the hospital, and were awaiting the Senju.

"We're ready Hokage-sama," Hashirama declared as he drew himself up to his full height while Tobirama's eyes smoldered angrily.

"Good," Kakashi nodded out at the two brothers, "Your team has been briefed on what is going on. Gaara is here and his group of jonin will be meeting us shortly. Any ideas of how to approach the situation?"

"Cavern is small, but we need to move carefully," Hashirama stated, rubbing a hand against his chin while the two Kages nodded their agreement, "I suggest small teams that move as one to capture and detain the locals and shinobi. It is imperative that the antidote or cure for the illness that Cavern has created to not be hidden or destroyed."

"Agreed, but we need intel first before moving in, Aniki," Tobirama reminded as his brother grimaced with a quick nod, "The good thing is it seems that Cavern thinks no village has discovered their plot so we have the element of surprise. However, it is important that we know _where_ the cure is being stored so we can focus on that area the most so Cavern doesn't destroy the only chance for the children's recovery."

"Let me do that," Sasauke volunteered as murmurs began in hushed tones, "My sharingan can help me hide my presence if I'm approached. The nin will see only what I choose for them to see. I've done this multiple times in the past. My eyes can help me allude guards."

"Why should _we_ trust _you_?" was blurted by a nin in the back as Naruto turned to snarl angrily at whoever had spoken, "You've betrayed this village once before."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped before quieting as the Uchiha waved him into silence.

"True, I've made my mistakes, but my whole focus has been this village since my eyes were opened to the truth of matters. I will fight for Konoha, but I will also fight for family. My little cousin is one of the children sick," Sasuke insisted as the room quieted, "I will protect my kin and all Konoha children. It is beyond cowardly to target ones unable to defend themselves."

"Hear, hear," Sakura agreed as Naruto nodded.

"I agree with you, Sasuke," Kakashi spoke as eyes turned to him, "You have proved your loyalty to Konoha without question since your return, but I think I may know someone who can infiltrate even better than you and she has a reason to want to get back into the field."

"Damn straight I do," Kurenai growled as she stalked angrily into the room as murmuring began once again among the gathered, " _My_ daughter is starting to show the same signs of this engineered illness. No parent or caregiver of _any_ child should have to feel the fear we are feeling. Sasuke-san, my genjutsu abilities can help me enter Cavern a little quieter than even what your sharingan allows. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai, Kurenai-san," Sasuke agreed without argument, "I just want this done and over with. I…children should not suffer. I just want any village's children well again including my six year old cousin."

"Well spoken," Hashirama complimented as the Uchiha ducked his head in a rare display of shyness, "Tobirama, what do we know of Cavern at the moment?"

"Cavern has only two gates due to the village being in an underground cave," Tobirama began, "The good thing is that village is small, but there are no water jutsu experts. There is a third way in that few would know about unless you used water jutsus. I can sneak a group through the underground water ways, three at a time which should be small enough to hide my chakra signature."

"To do what exactly?" Gaara asked with narrowed eyes.

"To get that cure without many being aware," Tobirama continued, "I suggest we get an internal group situated _within_ the village once Kurenai-san finds the location of the cure. Sand should attack one gate and Konoha the second as a diversion. Then the internal group can get the cure and subdue the village defenses quickly and efficiently. Naruto-san, your clone technique will be invaluable, but your mouth has to stay shut, Loudness-san."

"Hai, Tobirama-sama," Naruto agreed as his old teammates hid their laughter, "Oh, shut up. I can be quiet."

"When?" Sakura teased as Naruto scowled at her.

"I can agree with this course of action," Gaara nodded out.

"Where is Yamato-san?" Hashirama blurted suddenly as the jonin jumped to attention and strode forward, "Ah, there you are, Mini-me."

Titters rang out as Yamato blushed scarlet.

"You will be with me," Hashirama continued, "Our wood sealing technique will be needed to protect that cure. How are you at Wood Vine Bindings?"

"One of my best jutsus, Senju-sama," Yamato assured, "I promise to be an asset."

"I have no worries about that," the first Hokage snorted before sobering quickly despite Yamato's blush of pride, "We need to leave in small groups and hide our activities. I am sure, as Tobirama already stated, that Cavern doesn't realize that we've uncovered the truth. No slip ups! Your chakra signatures need to be nonexistent until the minute we attack, understood?"

"Hai!" rang out as Konoha organized into teams quickly.

Hashirama set his face as his team departed. Gaara had already left to meet up with his nin and Kakashi was none too pleased to have to remain behind in case of an attack while the majority of the jonin were gone, but he understood his duties as Hokage and made no fuss. It would take at least a day to reach the Village Hidden within a Cavern and the Senju brothers were not happy about this. Not for any of the ill children still suffering, but most especially for their own Madirama. Come early morning, Genma was also pretty pissed off too.

"Fucking _bastards_ ," Genma spat as Raidou sighed beside him, "Look at these babies!"

Raidou glanced into the nursery at a group of toddlers. The room was getting fuller as parents continued to trickle in and fill the small beds with their ill children.

"We have the First and Second out there," Raidou soothed as his partner growled softly, "I know you want to be there too, but we were hand chosen by Hashirama-sama to watch over the hospital. That is a great honor."

"I have no problems with that," Genma admitted with a frown as he continued to watch the children sleep, "But _I_ was specifically chosen by the Senju to watch over Madi-chan and I know it, Rai."

"Well, you are his 'Genny-kun,'" Raidou chuckled as the senbon-sucking jonin snorted softly, "Does it bother you to be left behind?"

" _Hell_ no," Genma denied fiercely, "I was trusted by two of the strongest shinobi in the world to watch their otouto and the other children. _You_ were too. I'm proud to be seen as capable enough to keep their kin and Konoha's youth protected while they are gone. I just can't stand that the targeted victims are children. Innocent children who haven't harmed anyone. I _hate_ this!"

Raidou nodded at the words. When he'd discovered the truth behind all the sick children, the jonin's blood had begun to boil. He really wanted to be there to stick it to Cavern with his fellow comrades, but he was also pretty proud of being selected by the First.

"I need to check on Madi-chan," Genma decided as he strode down the hallway with Raidou following, "I heard he's not been able to keep anything down for the last few hours. Lady Tsunade has been using IV fluids to keep a lot of the kids from dehydrating."

"Dammit," Raidou cursed before growing quiet as the two entered Madi's room.

"Genny-kun," Madi whispered after he had opened his eyes to see who had entered, "Is Hama and Bima back yet?"

"Not yet, Madi-chan, but they'll be home soon," Genma assured as he came over and felt the flushed cheeks of the boy, "We really don't feel good, do we?"

"Uh-uh," the six year old groaned, "My tummy hurts and my throat burns when I throw up and I want my ninis. I want to go home, Genny-kun."

"Come here, Madi," Genma soothed as he lowered the railing of the bed to slip beside the child and pull Madi against his side, "Be careful of your IV line, Little One. That's it. Your brothers are going as fast as they can to get back to you and take you home so you have to be really brave for them until then. Can you do that?"

"Hai, Genny-kun," Madi sighed looking lost and forlorn, "My tummy hurts."

"I know, Madi-chan," Genma agreed as the child sighed, "Now, I think I might know of a way to make you feel a little better. Raidou-kun is one of the best singers in Konoha, did you know that?"

Raidou rolled his eyes as the child shook his head.

"Rai sometimes sings for _me_ when I'm not feeling good," Genma continued as Madi listened to him with total trust, "His singing always makes me relax and feel better until I can go home too. Why don't we ask Raidou-kun really nicely to sing for you?"

"Will you sing for me, Raidou-kun?" Madi questioned with hopeful eyes, clutching his plushy tight in a fist.

"Of course, Madi-chan," Raidou answered, kicking softly at Genma's dangling leg as his friend chuckled, "But this will be our secret, right?"

Madi nodded and settled against Genma's side as Raidou sang a lullaby for the ill child. The man was a good singer and slowly the youngest Senju relaxed and drifted back to sleep. Genma snarled a lip when he felt the child's cheeks and reached to rewet a cloth to lay on the boy's forehead once Madi was settled back on his pillow and tucked under the blankets.

"Thanks for that, Gen," Raidou fussed once the two walked from the room, "That wasn't too embarrassing."

"You have a great voice and it helped keep Madi-chan from dissolving into tears," Genma insisted, "That child has never been separated from his brothers before. He is only six years old, unsure, and not feeling well. Thank you for doing that. That meant a lot to me, Rai. I really like that kid and I don't like to see him upset."

"Because you're his Genny," Raidou grinned out as his friend smiled, "He really adores you, Gen. How did you do that? You're not cute at all."

"I'm adorable and Madi has always known it," Genma teased, "Truthfully, I don't know why Madi-chan took to me like he did, but it happened when he was a tiny thing and I like it. It is kind of like having a younger sibling. I've never had one before. The First and Second are lucky they got Madi as a brother. I'm a bit jealous and enjoy being Madi's Genny-kun."

"Genma. Raidou."

The two jonin looked up to see a frazzled Iruka Umino hurrying their way.

"We've received word that the first teams have begun to converge on Cavern," Iruka informed the two, "Kurenai is already within the village so hopefully the cure or antidote will be found quickly. My entire class is ill. I'm pissed as hell that I couldn't go too. Picking on children is wrong."

"Damn straight," Genma growled, "How are our defenses?"

"Anbu are guarding our borders and every available chunin are on constant patrols," Iruka described, "Hokage-sama has his full spy network reporting if outsiders even say the name of Konoha. So far, no other village realize that we are infiltrating Cavern."

"Good," Raidou hummed, nodding his head quickly, "Let's hope that this will be over with as quickly as it began."

From Raidou's mouth to God's ears because Hashirama was tense enough to break teeth as he waited in silence for his brother and Kurenai to appear from the waterway that flowed from the rocks of the mountain that Cavern hid within. He stood suddenly when the water rippled and a large bubble erupted to the surface that contained Tobirama and Kurenai.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Genma. Raidou."

The two jonin looked up to see a frazzled Iruka Umino hurrying their way.

"We've received word that the first teams have begun to converge on Cavern," Iruka informed the two, "Kurenai is already within the village so hopefully the cure or antidote will be found quickly. My entire class is ill. I'm pissed as hell that I couldn't go too. Picking on children is wrong."

"Damn straight," Genma growled, "How are our defenses?"

"Anbu are guarding our borders and every available chunin are on constant patrols," Iruka described, "Hokage-sama has his full spy network reporting if outsiders even say the name of Konoha. So far, no other village realize that we are infiltrating Cavern."

"Good," Raidou hummed, nodding his head quickly, "Let's hope that this will be over with as quickly as it began."

From Raidou's mouth to God's ears because Hashirama was tense enough to break teeth as he waited in silence for his brother and Kurenai to appear from the waterway that flowed from the rocks of the mountain that Cavern hid within. He stood suddenly when the water rippled and a large bubble erupted to the surface that contained Tobirama and Kurenai.

"Hurry," Hashirama urged, feeling antsy to hear the information retrieved as his brother rolled his eyes at him, "Just get out of that…water thing. Kurenai-san?"

"Idiots are completely triumphant that their plans are going off without a hitch," the kunoichi hissed once she and Tobirama had been released from the water bubble.

"Good. So we do have the element of surprise," Hashirama hummed, "Please continue."

"The illness is being referred to a Generation End and the cure is being stored in the lab," Kurenai spoke, "The village is very small. The largest building is the lab and hospital in one. They have tight guard over everything, but no one suspects that we are near. The route we entered isn't guarded except for by a chakra net. Tobirama-sama was able to open the net enough to slip through without alerting the shinobi within."

"Easy enough since it was I that originally developed that type of net," the silver-haired Senju snorted.

"Where in the lab is the cure?" Hashirama asked, ignoring everything, but the reason for the mission.

"Room 304B," Kurenai stated, "I was able to follow a bragging lab assistant without being noticed. For a shinobi village, Cavern has loose lips. What now?"

"Tobirama is going to get the rest of us inside Cavern while you remain here," Hashirama began as his team listened, "Once we are ready, my brother will send a small, water dragon to the surface of this stream. You will then release the hawks to signal our forces to attack the two main entrances so that my team can get that cure. Understood?"

"Hai, Senju-sama," Kurenai agreed, "Good luck."

"Suppress your chakra signatures completely," Tobirama warned the team as the shinobi around him nodded, "Aniki, you, Yamato, and Ibiki first. No talking so I can concentrate."

Tobirama worked carefully to hide his chakra signature, but he slowly carried his team by threes through the underground waterway to enter Cavern. Hashirama studied the layout of the village as he waited for his whole team to assemble. It was a relief to have the unit all inside Cavern after a tense bit of waiting.

"Ready?" Tobirama asked before pausing as his brother shook his head, "Why?"

"Rest a moment, Otouto," Hashirama insisted, "You just made four trips quite a distance to get us all in here. I need you sharp."

"I'm fine," Tobirama snapped softly, "Don't look at me that way."

"You need to rest for a second," the eldest protested as his brother sighed.

"And you need to understand that I'd not jeopardize this mission due to unnecessary pride. Not when Madi-chan's life is at stake," Tobirama huffed out, "The trips _didn't_ tire me out. I want that cure and I want to get home. I didn't like seeing our brother in a hospital bed. Not at all and certainly not with all of those other children. Let's get on with this, Aniki. The village children need us to move quickly."

"Fine," Hashirama agreed, nodding his understanding, "Is that the lab there?"

"Hai," Tobirama hissed, looking at the building that his brother was pointing at, "There are several guards flanking the building, but none are being very observant. It seems that we have evaded notice for now."

"Good," Hashirama hissed, "Signal Kurenai-san, Otouto. The rest of you know the plan. Yamato-san?"

"I'm with you and we subdue every person within the lab with vines," the jonin recited as the eldest Senju nodded once again, "We're ready, Hashirama-sama."

"Move out once the two entrances are under attack. Watch and listen," Hashirama ordered as the group remained silent and ready.

Their team numbered a mere twelve. Naruto stayed still and silent beside a furious Sasuke and Sakura. Yamato watched the two, still Senju brothers for the signal to move. Shikamaru looked tense as Ino and Chouji flanked him. Aoba, Anko, and Ibiki remained neutral as they waited. The waiting did not last for long. Twin explosions shook the large cave as one gate went up in a blaze of smoke and rubble while the second was crushed by a massive wave of sand. Screams began as shinobi from both Sand and Leaf poured into Cavern. Hashirama nodded and his team took off.

"Sage mode, Naruto-san," Hashirama ordered as Naruto released his clone from outside that had been gathering the nature energies he needed as his pupils changed to the odd shape that signaled his compliance, "The rest of you move."

Shikamaru's unit took out the straggling nin that hadn't made it to the main gates yet with silent accuracy. Anko and Aoba flashed away to act as look outs. Tobirama worked with Ibiki to detain and restrain Cavern citizens who were not trained to fight, but could call out a warning. Like shadows the group moved until they reached the lab

"Naruto, how many living and where?" Hashirama bit out as the younger man's sage eyes scanned the large building and described all within, "Yamato, now!"

"Wood Vine Binding Ninjutsu!" the First Hokage and Yamato yelled as their combined efforts saw hundreds of vines sprout and tear into the building through windows and doors in a matter of seconds as cries and screams echoed from within.

"Two units flanking the lab!" Sasuke snapped as Tobirama led his unit to one side and Naruto and the Uchiha left to deal with the other.

"Let's go," Hashirama bit out as Sakura and Yamato followed the Senju, "Room 304B. Sakura, you get every bit of written documentation on Generation End. Yamato cover both our backs so I can find that cure. Move!"

The infiltration went like clockwork. The room was found quickly, but a surprise Cavern medic nin snarled viciously as the unit entered the room. Vines held him a few inches above the floor as the man hissed like an angry cat at the Leaf shinobi.

"Get out!" the man shrieked as he struggled against the vines binding him, "You have no right to be here, Leaf."

"Where is the cure for your toxic plague you unleashed on the babies of this world?" Hashirama snapped as the man grinned triumphantly at him, "I see. I have no time for game playing. You won't talk? Then here."

Sakura and Yamato gaped as Hashirama shoved a syringe into the man's arm as the nin flinched. Neither knew where the syringe had come from and waited with bated breath.

"Just so you know, I am Senju. The first who _ever_ understood biochemistry," Hashirama snarled, "The one who modified your little virus to include adults, but only if the virus is directly injected into a person, unlike the airborne one you created to infect babies with chakra. The same one that made Generation End work one hundred times faster on _any_ adult. You are going to die in about thirty seconds…that is, if you can tell me where the cure is so I can modify it to include curing scum like you. We will find that cure with or without you. Choice is yours."

"I'll say nothing," the nin growled as Hashirama shrugged and began searching the lab with Sakura, "Oh, God!"

Yamato grimaced as the man pales and then threw up all over himself. It seemed the First wasn't using subterfuge after all.

"Are you sure you don't wish to speak now?" Hashirama casually asked the groaning nin, "Again, choice is yours."

"Behind the wall in the right corner," the shinobi gasped out as Hashirama flashed to the area and inspected the hidden panel, "P-protected by seals and traps. Use my blood."

"Sakura-san," the Senju barked as the kunoichi nodded quickly.

The pink-haired young woman quickly used another needle to get some of the man's blood and soon the cure and all the research was uncovered. Hashirama and Sakura began to quickly scan the research to get idea if everything they needed was recovered.

"They've injected their children with a vaccination that makes them immune to the virus," Sakura bit out, reading over a scroll, "The virus is the red vials and the cure is the clear, Hashirama-sama."

"Got it," Hashirama said as he sealed every bit of the information, equipment, and vials in the hidden closet within a summoning scroll, "Let's go!"

"Wait! What about me?" the medic nin gasped before gagging for a second as he threw up again, "Cure me!"

"Oh, Sweetie," Hashirama cooed, "I'm not a total bastard like you are. I'd never poison anyone as coldly as that even if he or she was my enemy."

The Senju walked over and punched the nin as hard as he could in the gut as the man doubled over as much as he could in the bindings. Hashirama's face remained calm despite his glaring eyes as the other nin balked at the enraged shinobi before him radiating killing intent so powerful it was choking to feel.

"I injected you with a simple purging agent," Hashirama bit out as his brother appeared in the doorway, "It will wear off soon, but you ever, _ever_ attack Konoha or any other village like this again…you will deal with me and I'll pull this fucking cave down on every single one of you. Then I will hunt down any of your citizens that remain alive to end them too. Got me, Cavern-san?"

"H-hai," the medic nin stuttered out as he gazed into the eyes of a pushed-way-too-far older brother.

"Aniki, back off," Tobirama warned as his brother straightened, "I know you got what we came for. Let's go home."

"You tell your Kage what I said," Hashirama ordered as he injected the Cavern nin once again while the man frantically nodded his head, "Cavern doesn't want to take on the rest of the villages. We know your games and we will END THEM!"

"Hai," the man agreed, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Yamato, pull every living being out of this building with the vines once we are outside," Hashirama ordered as the jonin gave a quick nod, "Move."

The whole team met up once again as the four exited the building. Yamato evacuated the Cavern citizens within the lab and hospital before gaping as Hashirama used a ninjutsu move the jonin had never seen to crush the whole building into dust with large wooden stakes that sprouted with deadly force and accuracy. The captured Cavern citizens gasped as the true power of Hashirama was seen clearly and then they screamed as Tobirama unleashed a water wave that took out the special forces unit of Cavern that had come to attack with a mere twitch of his fingers. Cavern would remember the Senju.

"Got it?" Gaara called as he landed before the team on a bit of his sand a moment later.

"I do," Hashirama agreed, "Cavern subdued?"

"Very much so," Gaara agreed, "Our combined forces will finish up here. We are going to Konoha to divvy up that cure now. I can only carry two."

"You and Tobirama-sama go," Sasuke called as the rest nodded, "Get that cure to those children."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Yamato evacuated the Cavern citizens within the lab and hospital before gaping as Hashirama used a ninjutsu move the jonin had never seen to crush the whole building into dust with large wooden stakes that sprouted with deadly force and accuracy. The captured Cavern citizens gasped as the true power of Hashirama was seen clearly and then they screamed as Tobirama unleashed a water wave that took out the special forces unit of Cavern that had come to attack with a mere twitch of his fingers. Cavern would remember the Senju.

"Got it?" Gaara called as he landed before the team on a bit of his sand a moment later.

"I do," Hashirama agreed, "Cavern subdued?"

"Very much so," Gaara agreed, "Our combined forces will finish up here. We are going to Konoha to divvy up that cure now. I can only carry two."

"You and Tobirama-sama go," Sasuke called as the rest nodded, "Get that cure to those children."

"We can go now," Gaara insisted before pausing as Tobirama shook his head.

"There is no need for that Kazikage-sama," the silver-haired Senju stated, "I marked my otouto to reach his side quickly with my Hiraishin when the seal I placed on Madi activated to let me know if he was in danger. My mark can be used at any time I need to move quickly. I can take you and my brother to Konoha. Hold on tight to me."

Gaara nodded with a faint, pleased gleam in his eyes. This meant both villages would be helped sooner. Good.

"Ibiki, you are in charge of the Konoha forces now," Hashirama instructed.

"Hai, Senju-sama," Ibiki agreed without question.

"Count no one out until the whole of Cavern is subdued," Hashirama continued, "See all of you soon and be safe."

The eldest Senju didn't hear the response as Tobirama bore him and Gaara back to Konoha in a matter of moments. The sight that met his eyes made him gasp. Hashirama cursed when he got a look at Madirama and saw that the child was burning with fever while sweat poured off of him. Genma had startled when the three had arrived, but it seemed the jonin had been wiping Madi-chan's exposed skin with a wet cloth to try and cool him down.

"Genma, report!" Hashirama snarled as the jonin grimaced while Tobirama snatched the cloth from the man to continue to try and cool their brother down.

"The fire users are beginning to burn up from the inside out," Genma hissed, "We've lost two more children once the fevers began to rage worse. Tsunade-sama and the medics have been doing everything they could to help, but this illness is really something. Please, please tell me you have that cure!"

"I do. Get Tsuna and then bring me a microscope," Hashirama ordered as the jonin took off while the Senju summoned everything he'd taken from Cavern from the hidden scroll he'd stashed carefully away, "I had hoped to have more time to study all of this."

"Where is my share?" Gaara snapped, looking with concern at Madi, "Many of the children in my village are fire users. I need to go to them now!"

"Give me a minute to check out the information so that we know how to use the cure," Hashirama muttered as he read through some documents while Gaara remained in tense silence, "Okay. Ratio of cure for weight of child…Tobirama, how much does Madi-chan weigh now?"

Tobirama rattled off their brother's weight. He wanted to shout at his aniki to hurry, but it was more important that the proper amount of the cure was used so he stayed too stayed tense and silent. Hashirama continued to evaluate the information and Tsunade rushed in right as her grandfather tested the clear serum on the virus placed on a microscope slide stolen from the lab across the hallway by Genma. The former Kage beamed as he gazed into the borrowed microscope.

"This is it," Hashirama grinned out as he filled a syringe, "Tsuna, I have enough cure for Konoha and Sand. Gaara, take these vials with the instructions on administering and making more of the cure I've copied for you and go now. Tsuna, here are the instructions to make more of this serum and also how much each child needs to fight the virus compared to their weight. Go!"

Tsunade wasted no time talking and took what she needed to get her medic nin to develop more of the cure and enough of the already made serum to begin treating the children. Hashirama injected Madi with the vaccine as Gaara raced out the door to reach his own village.

"Ow," Madi whimpered as he woke, looking groggy, "That hurt…Hama-nini?"

"I'm here, Baby," Hashirama answered as the boy blinked and looked around fuzzily as he searched with his eyes for the other that he wanted to see, "Bima-nini is right here, Madi-chan. See him?"

"I'm hot and I want Bima," Madi whined, reaching for Tobirama as his other brother grabbed up a fresh blanket and lifted the boy from his sweaty bed, "You feel nice, Bima-nini. You always feel cool like water."

"Do I?" Tobirama played along as he frowned at the heat coming from the child as Hashirama followed with the boy's IV bag so the needle wouldn't pull, "No wonder you always want me when you are sick with fever. Let's rock in the rocking chair over here. Down we go."

"Careful with the IV line," Hashirama warned as the other Senju nodded, "There we go, Madi-chan. Just relax, Baby."

"I missed you a lot," Madi sighed, cuddling against his brother's shoulder, "Wanted my Hama and Bima."

"We're here now so just relax and go back to sleep," Hashirama soothed as Madi gave a quick smile.

The boy insisted on holding both his kitty plushy and Hashirama's hand as he drifted back to sleep in Tobirama's arms. It was obvious after about fifteen minutes that the cure was beginning to work.

"Thank God," Hashirama moaned as he felt his brother's cheeks while carefully extracting his hand from the boy's grip, "His organs would have started failing if he'd gotten much hotter. The fever is ebbing."

"I've got Madi-chan," Tobirama began, glancing up at the other with stern eyes, "Get out there and help treat those children."

Hashirama nodded and left to see medic nin darting to and fro to reach each child. There were even children on gurneys out in the hallway. He saw his granddaughter and darted forward as she glanced up at him.

"Nursery," Tsunade ordered as she handed her grandfather a vial and some syringes.

Hashirama snatched up what was needed and flashed to the nursery to begin treating the babies and toddlers. Parents sobbed in relief as he moved quickly to inject enough cure into each child one by one.

"What is that? Is that going to help our children?" a father yelled from the back of the room as Hashirama continued to move from crib to tiny crib.

"This will help. We have the cure and you will see results in about fifteen minutes," Hashirama voiced as he worked while gasps and grins met his answer, "If any of you have medical field experience it would be greatly appreciated for you to report to Tsunade so we can get every child treated. Go now."

A handful of people sped from the room while the Senju worked his way to every crib. None of these babies seemed to have a fire base because though the fevers were high, no child was at the level Madirama had been at when Hashirama had arrived. The long-haired nin left the nursery to find Tsunade when he ran into a tearful Aiko Kondo.

"Kondo-san?" Hashirama called as the woman turned, "Are you okay?"

"Eiji-kun didn't make it," Aiko stated as Hashirama gasped loud, "The fire based children were hit the hardest. He passed about an hour after the Konoha team left for Cavern. Eiji was one of the two who died before you arrived."

"Oh, no," Hashirama groaned as he sat on a nearby bench, "That poor, poor boy. Madi-chan is going to be devastated. He and Eiji had become such good friends. I am so sorry for your loss, Kondo-san."

"Thank you," Aiko sniffled, looking away, "Eiji is with his neesan now. That was his favorite most precious person. He'll be at peace now. A-at least, no other parent or clan has to lose another child to this…this plague. I need to be alone right now. Eiji was my nephew and the loss is very hard. I just…thank you for your hard work, Senju-sama."

Hashirama hung his head as the kunoichi walked slowly away. He was found by Genma a moment later.

"Hashirama-sama?" Genma questioned before looking horrified, "Madi! He didn't…"

"No, Genma-san," the elder interrupted as the jonin quieted, "Your little admirer is alright. Madi-chan is cooling down now and is with Tobirama, but Eiji Kondo passed away."

"Oh, no," Genma breathed, stepping back with a grimace, "I knew two children had died, but not who they were. Wasn't that Madi's little friend? The one that gave him the box of senbon?"

"Hai," Hashirama sighed, "How am I going to tell my otouto the truth? No. Not the time for this. I need to focus. Other children need this cure."

"I was sent by Lady Tsunade to let you know every child has been treated in Konoha and the serum is being replicated in the labs," Genma reported, "Turns out that three other villages have also begun to see the signs of the illness within their children too. Hokage-sama has already sent out messengers to let any village know that we have the cure and to let us know how much they need. The Mizukage arrived here an hour ago and Kakashi-sama has sent what cure we didn't need to be used on the children who are the worst off in Mist."

"Good," Hashirama said as he stood, "Genma-san, I want to thank you on behalf of my brother and I for watching over our Madi. If his Hama and Bima couldn't be beside him, Madi-chan needed his Genny-kun. My brother is only six and needed a familiar face. Plus, I knew that you and Raidou-san would defend all the other children until the bitter end if an attack had occurred. Konoha prospers with nin such as you two."

"It was my pleasure," Genma breathed as he blushed and bowed deeply, "I would do anything for Madi-chan. Also, know that Raidou and I learned to be good nin by following the example that you and Tobirama-sama set for Konoha so long ago and to this day. I'm proud to have the Will of Fire within my veins."

"Good man," Hashirama complimented, "I need to return to my Madi's side. Tell Tsuna to get me if I am needed."

"Hai, Hashirama-sama," Genma agreed as the the former Kage took his leave.

The elder Senju returned to find a nurse changing out the bedding so Madi could be returned to bed. Tobirama looked half asleep as he continued rocking their sleeping otouto. The elder brother felt Madi's cheeks and sighed in relief.

"Fever is much lower," Hashirama began as Tobirama perked up, "I think what was cured was the engineered virus, but the flu will need to run its course. Madi will be fine, but we have a problem, Otouto."

"What now?" Tobirama groaned before closing his eyes in horror when his brother told him of Eiji, " _Not_ good. Madi and the Kondo kid were fast becoming best friends. He'll be so devastated when he learns the truth."

"I know," Hashirama agreed as he lifted the sleeping child to tuck him in the bed while Tobirama helped with bringing the IV stand back over to the hospital bed, "This will be Madi-chan's first experience with death. Not an easy lesson for one so young."

"But one that every nin learns to deal with," Tobirama reminded.

"That is the truth, but not what I ever wanted for any child so young…let alone our Madi," Hashirama hummed softly.

"I understand, Aniki," Tobirama sighed, "I too was hoping that this lesson would happen when Madi was a little older."

Tobirama looked down sadly as he shook his head. Hashirama scrutinized his younger brother and frowned deeply. The elder saw the minute trembles beginning in his brother's hands. That meant only one thing.

"You used too much chakra with all those trips through the underground water and then getting us back to Konoha with your Hiraishin," the elder hissed as his brother sighed once again, "Get that armor off and get into the bed with Madi-chan. There is plenty of room. Let's go, let's go, let's go. Come on."

"And you?" Tobirama asked as he was helped to strip out of his fighting gear without a fuss which showed how exhausted he really was, "You've been going nonstop for nearly 48 hours, Aniki. I know you need rest."

"I'll get a cot moved in here when I'm tired," Hashirama promised, "To be honest with you, I'm having some trouble coming down from the battle high and hearing that more children were lost before we arrived with the cure so just let me use up this excess of energy. I'll sleep soon. I promise, Otouto. Clean up and into bed."

Tobirama nodded as he entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

"You'd go on until you'd collapse," the elder Senju snorted to himself as he heard the shower start up, "Tobi will need something to sleep in."

Hashirama tracked down a nurse to get some fresh pajamas and handed the sleep clothes to his brother once the man had showered. A cleaner Tobirama crawled into the hospital bed and was too tired to fuss as Hashirama tucked both of his younger brothers under the covers.

"Fussy," Tobirama sighed as he pulled Madi closer.

"Too true," Hashirama agreed as his brother snorted, "Sleep, Tobi. Knowing you and Madi-chan are resting will help me calm."

"Call me that stupid name again and you'll wake up bald one day," Tobirama hummed sleepily as his brother snorted once again, "I'll follow through, Aniki."

"Hai, hai, Tobirama," Hashirama whispered as his brother's eyes drifted shut, "Just rest."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"You used too much chakra with all those trips through the underground water and then getting us back to Konoha with your Hiraishin," the elder hissed as his brother sighed once again, "Get that armor off and get into the bed with Madi-chan. There is plenty of room. Let's go, let's go, let's go. Come on."

"And you?" Tobirama asked as he was helped to strip out of his fighting gear without a fuss which showed how exhausted he really was, "You've been going nonstop for nearly 48 hours, Aniki. I know you need rest."

"I'll get a cot moved in here when I'm tired," Hashirama promised, "To be honest with you, I'm having some trouble coming down from the battle high and hearing that more children were lost before we arrived with the cure so just let me use up this excess of energy. I'll sleep soon. I promise, Otouto. Clean up and into bed."

Tobirama nodded as he entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

"You'd go on until you'd collapse," the elder Senju snorted to himself as he heard the shower start up, "Tobi will need something to sleep in."

Hashirama tracked down a nurse to get some fresh pajamas and handed the sleep clothes to his brother once the man had showered. A cleaner Tobirama crawled into the hospital bed and was too tired to fuss as Hashirama tucked both of his younger brothers under the covers.

"Fussy," Tobirama sighed as he pulled Madi closer.

"Too true," Hashirama agreed as his brother snorted, "Sleep, Tobi. Knowing you and Madi-chan are resting will help me calm."

"Call me that stupid name again and you'll wake up bald one day," Tobirama hummed sleepily as his brother snorted once again, "I'll follow through, Aniki."

"Hai, hai, Tobirama," Hashirama whispered as his brother's eyes drifted shut, "Just rest."

The elder watched over his family while sending out words of thanks to anyone that would listen in helping him find the cure for all the sick children in time. Hashirama still mourned that it hadn't been in time for all the children. Tsunade came to her grandfather an hour later and gestured him out of the room.

"All children are in stable condition," Tsunade reported as Hashirama grinned wide, "Gaara sent word that his village is also stable, but they lost four more children before he arrived. Mist has lost three and we have no idea about any other villages."

"So nearly twenty children died that we know of," Hashirama groaned, shaking his head in anger, "Damn that village. They called the virus Generation End. To target children is cowardly. That village barely had enough shinobi to protect their home. Did Cavern really think they'd take over the larger villages as each weakened? This makes no sense."

"That Kage has always been a bit off," Tsunade pointed out, "She has an ego a mile long and thinks herself invincible. I'm sure her decisions were not based in reality."

"Ibiki has mobilized our team," Kakashi called as he walked over to the two Senju as they looked up at him, "Sand is remaining within Cavern to continue the investigation, but Ibiki has the head of the village and lab workers. They will be held in Konoha's I&T for that department to unravel more of what this was all about, but for the most part, we are past the worst of it."

"Except I have to explain to a six year old that one of his precious friends died," Hashirama spat before grimacing at seeing his granddaughter's flinch, "Tsuna?"

"Two of his friends," Tsunade sighed, "Mai-mai Nara was our other casualty. She was one of Madi-chan's classmates. Iruka-sensei is taking the loss very hard and the Nara clan is beyond upset."

Hashirama closed his eyes as he groaned for what felt like the millionth time since this all started. Mai-mai-chan had even been to Madi's birthday celebration when he turned six. She had been a quiet, happy girl with strong intellect and a charming smile.

"God," Kakashi breathed, "I'll have to break it to Shikamaru. Mai-mai was his cousin. It should never be children. Never."

"Hai," Hashirama murmured, "Not ever a child, but today it is and at least we adverted the deaths of more babies. Let me go talk with Iruka-san. That man was wise to remain a chunin. His heart is too big to handle what jonin deal with."

The elder Senju found the sensei tucked between Izumo and Kotetsu in an empty waiting room. The three chunin blinked as Hashirama sat before them.

"Should Kotetsu and I leave?" Izumo asked before settling back as Hashirama shook his head.

"I heard about Mai-mai-chan, Iruka-sensei," Hashirama began as the red-eyed chunin nodded, "This shouldn't have happened."

"It shouldn't have, but you and your brother led our team to stop it from happening to many other children," Iruka breathed, "It is just hard…hard to lose a student. Hard enough to know they died while on duty, but worse when they are still pre-genins. Eiji Kondo wasn't my student, but he was a brilliant child. The three others that died were all under the age of four. Two six year olds and three toddlers. What the hell?!"

"Good question," Hashirama snorted with no mirth, "When Madara and I first discussed dividing shinobi into levels, it was because of individuals like you, Iruka-sensei."

The three chunin blinked and glanced at one another.

"A jonin life is not meant for ones that are gentle like you are, Iruka-sensei. Though your skills shine in battle, I am glad you are rarely asked to fight. You are the perfect shinobi to teach and remain here within Konoha," Hashirama continued, "You have a heart so big that you touched Naruto-kun and helped shape many a child into excellent nin. Having a heart that big has the down side of feeling loss even worse than most, doesn't it, Iruka-san?"

"Hai," Iruka breathed as his friends tried to offer comfort as he swiped at stubborn tears, "But I never forget my precious students and I try to carry on their little dreams so that they are never forgotten. I'll cry today, but I'll move on tomorrow. That is my way."

"That is a good way," Hashirama pointed out as Iruka offered a watery grin, "Never allow yourself to believe that being a chunin is lesser. Chunin are the foundation of Konoha. It was Madara that said that, did you know?"

"Madara Uchiha said that?" Kotetsu questioned as Hashirama nodded, "I…I'm a little shocked at that."

"It _was_ Madara and he noticed that shinobi needed rankings the most to protect the ones who were not battle-hardened enough to be ruthless fighters," the Senju explained, "His younger brother would have been a chunin only in life if that system had been set up before Izuna-san died. My old friend had stated many times that he had wished that Izuna had never been asked to participate in war. Madara saw that some shinobi were needed within a village to keep the village going. Jonin may protect, but chunin are the ones that keep a village running. Remember that."

"Thank you," Iruka said as he sighed, "I will remember. I apologize for being so emotional. These last couple of days have been horrible."

"Well, you have two great friends here that are going to take you home so you can rest since you're right about these last few days," Hashirama half ordered as Izumo and Kotetsu nodded quickly to the Senju, "It is okay to have a heart within a shinobi world, Iruka-sensei. I can be just as emotional, or haven't you figured that out yet?

"I have since Madi-chan loves to tell 'Hama-nini' stories in class," Iruka admitted as Hashirama chuckled, "Goodnight, Hashirama-sama."

The Senju nodded his answer and left for his littlest brother's room. He ended up falling asleep in the rocking chair and waking to Tobirama berating him angrily hours later as Madi-chan giggled. Hashirama was forced to crawl into bed with Madi and savored the tiny body that hugged him tight.

"Sleep with my Hama-nini now," Madi chirped, cuddling close, "You're so silly to sleep in a chair, Aniki."

"Mmhm," Hashirama hummed before finally drifting into a troubled sleep.

The eldest Senju woke many hours later to find a blanket wrapped Madi-chan sitting in Tobirama's lap as the silver-haired nin read the boy a story. Hashirama snorted when he found Kitty-Boy tucked into his arms. Madi offered a small smile as Hashirama handed him his kitty plushy. Both older brothers shared a look before gently breaking the news to Madirama about his two friends. The child gasped in horror.

"No!" Madi shrieked, throwing himself into Hashirama's arms, "No, no, no! You're lying, Hama! Eiji and Mai-mai and I are going on a picnic with Naruto-kun soon and they aren't gone! They aren't!"

"Baby, the bad sickness hurt Eiji and Mai-mai too much," Hashirama tried to explain as his little brother wailed against his hsoulder, "They went to heaven with Eiji's neesan and they are happy there."

"No," Madi whimpered as he looked up at his brothers as the two gasped, "Hama? Bima? Why…are you mad that I'm crying?"

"Not at _all_ , Madi-chan. Hama and I are just surprised that your sharingan has awakened, Otouto," Tobirama admitted as the boy blinked, "Sharingan show up when you feel very strongly about someone. Eiji and Mai-mai helped your bloodline limit to awaken and now you need to use your sharingan to protect your other classmates. That is what your friends would have wanted you to do. Eiji and Mai-mai gave you their Will of Fire, Madi-chan."

"But I don't want them to be _gone_ ," Madi sobbed, holding tight to Hashirama again as his tears flowed, "Why did the bad cold take them way? I want to go home! I don't like it here!"

It took an hour to settle Madi enough for the child to fall asleep again.

"He is too young for this," Hashirama moaned as he settled the child back into bed, "I…it is silly to want total peace. It will never happen, but I didn't want Madi to experience death so soon."

"Nor I," Tobirama agreed, "I wonder if Madi was as sensitive as a child the first go round. I see less and less of Madara emerging in otouto. Madi is certainly becoming his own being in this life."

"That he is, but I never expected Madi-chan to awaken his sharingan so early," Hashirama blurted as his brother nodded while the elder continued to rub the sleeping boy's back, "He was thirteen the first time. Why so young this time?"

"He's stronger in mind because he has you two," a voice said as Sasuke entered the room from where he must have been listening in, "I'm shocked to hear what you just said, but it does make sense. Madirama feels loved and protected and thus he wants to protect his family and his friends. The sharingan reacted to these feelings brought on by the death of his two friends. His sharingan will not mature until he is at least twelve, but he is very strong in mind and body to have awoke his sharingan. That strength is because of you two. He'll be a stronger shinobi than the first time for the _right_ reasons."

"His chakra also felt different, Aniki," Tobirama mentioned as his brother looked up, "When Madara would activate his sharingan, the feel of his chakra was dark. This time Madi's chakra pulsed with his emotions, but the signature felt lighter and less heavy. I think that is from the removal of the curse of hatred. Our otouto is upset, but his mind and heart will heal from his loss with time. I no longer have any reservations over the growth of the Uchiha clan anymore. I think…I really do think that Madi-chan and Sasuke-san can rebuild their clan so that their people will thrive within Konoha again."

"I'm glad for that," Hashirama nodded out, "Otouto, I'm going to go speak with Tsuna. I can care for Madi at home. I think he'll feel better away from this sterile environment. I've had enough of hospitals for a long time."

"Same here," Tobirama groaned, "Sasuke-san, tell me about what happened once Aniki and I left."

It was a sad return home the next day as Madi continued to mourn his friends. The elder brothers worked together to suds up the ill boy quickly so he wouldn't get chilled and then allowed the child to soak off all the old sweat in the warm water, held securely in Hashirama's arms.

"You are going to feel so much better being clean, Madi-chan," Tobirama assured as he combed through the boy's wet hair to make sure all the shampoo was out of the long locks, "Don't cry, Otouto."

"I'm sad," Madi whispered, leaning tiredly against Hashirama's chest.

"It's okay to be sad," Hashirama soothed as his brother hiccupped softly, "Just remember that Eiji-kun and Mai-mai-chan wouldn't want you to be sad too long because they've given you their strength to help you become a strong shinobi. You're going to train hard to make their dreams come true, right? You're going to protect the village they loved."

"Yeah," Madi sighed as his eyes grew heavier with fatigue, "Be really, really strong for my Hama-nini, Bima-nini, Genny-kun, Cousin Sasuke, and especially Eiji and Mai-mai. _Especially_."

"I've got him," Tobirama assured as he lifted the sleeping child to wrap him up in towels after he'd pulled on a robe a short time later, "Just relax a little while I put the moppet to bed."

Hashirama nodded in thanks and enjoyed some alone time to grieve for the dead. He dressed in the kimono he brought before slowly entering the house to find Madi settled in the living room on a futon.

"Oh, good idea," Hashirama complimented as he checked on the sleeping boy, "I like that he is closer while he continues to heal. His fever is pretty low. Any nausea?"

"Little bit, but Madi didn't have to throw up," Tobirama said as he handed Hashirama some tea, "He is sleeping an awful lot, Aniki."

"Which is good," the elder explained, "Madi-chan's system is cleaning out the virus and fighting the flu at the same time. The more sleep he gets the quicker he will get well again."

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tsuna-chan," Hashirama greeted as his granddaughter stepped inside, "Keep your voice down since Madi is sleeping so near."

"Hai. I came to check on little Occhan," Tsunade voiced as she bent to examine the boy, "He must have had a nice bath. Madi looks squeaky clean."

"Made him relax a lot," Tobirama nodded out, "Do you know how hard it is to dress a limp six year old in pajamas? Not easy."

Tsunade snorted softly as she stood.

"Anything else on the virus?" Hashirama asked as Tsunade came to sit on the couch with him.

"Many villages are requesting the cure and we are handing it out in droves," Tsunade sniffed, "I've figured out how Cavern made the virus airborne with the information you retrieved and have taken care of that thanks to the Aburame clan and their insects. It seems that the crisis is really over."

"Except for burying our dead," Tobirama snarled, "Burying comrades is one thing, but burying children is heinous. Has the funeral date been set for the little ones?"

"A week from now so that all the children can strengthen," Tsunade answered, "Madi should still be kept wrapped and carried. The fire users were hit the hardest with Generation End. I'm not sure why except that ones with a fire base tend to have a hotter core than most."

"Eiji-kun had a fire base, but Mai-mai did not," Hashirama spoke as he leaned forward, "Why was the little Nara girl taken by the virus?"

"One of her heart valves had an undetectable weakness," Tsunade sighed, looking down, "The virus attacked her heart and her little system couldn't handle the strain. She fell asleep and never woke back up. Shikamaru shut down when he heard the truth, but pulled himself back together to arrange the funeral. The Hokage is also suffering over this terribly, but we have to move on."

Moving on could be so hard at times even for shinobi. Very hard.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

**Otouto**

This is a big, big time AU fic. Certainly off canon a lot so give it a try before deciding to hate, but if you don't like…let me know.

Please read if you want. Review if you want.

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Anything else on the virus?" Hashirama asked as Tsunade came to sit on the couch with him.

"Many villages are requesting the cure and we are handing it out in droves," Tsunade sniffed, "I've figured out how Cavern made the virus airborne with the information you retrieved and have taken care of that thanks to the Aburame clan and their insects. It seems that the crisis is really over."

"Except for burying our dead," Tobirama snarled, "Burying comrades is one thing, but burying children is heinous. Has the funeral date been set for the little ones?"

"A week from now so that all the children can strengthen," Tsunade answered, "Madi should still be kept wrapped and carried. The fire users were hit the hardest with Generation End. I'm not sure why except that ones with a fire base tend to have a hotter core than most."

"Eiji-kun had a fire base, but Mai-mai did not," Hashirama spoke as he leaned forward, "Why was the little Nara girl taken by the virus?"

"One of her heart valves had an undetectable weakness," Tsunade sighed, looking down, "The virus attacked her heart and her little system couldn't handle the strain. She fell asleep and never woke back up. Shikamaru shut down when he heard the truth, but pulled himself back together to arrange the funeral. The Hokage is also suffering over this terribly, but we have to move on."

Moving on could be so hard at times even for shinobi. Very hard. In fact, moving on was easier said than done. Konoha suffered over the deaths of the smallest among them. The Senju brothers found it difficult to get their youngest to eat properly. Madi was overly tired and depressed so in swooped his Genny-kun.

"There you are," Genma chirped as he came to visit as Madi blinked up at him from his futon, "I've missed you, Madi-chan. It has been so boring without you around."

"Shinobi don't get bored," Madi objected with a small smile as Genma hammed it up by pouting, "You are silly, Genny-kun."

"Raidou is all busy and I have no one to eat lunch with," Genma fake whined, "I need you, Madi-chan. Won't you have lunch with me? Please, please, please, please. Would you leave a comrade to be lonely?"

"Okay," Madi agreed with a serious face, "I'll take care of you, Genny-kun, just like I do for my Hama and Bima ninis. I don't want you to be lonely."

Genma beamed as he pulled out a treat from the bag he carried. Hashirama and Tobirama eagerly watched as the jonin fed their brother several pieces of inarizushi as Genma distracted the boy with funny stories. Madi ate as much as he could before finally growing sleepy enough to take another nap.

"You angel," Hashirama glowed as Genma grinned up at him, "Sneaky, wonderful shinobi. You get a medal of…of…being awesome."

Tobirama snorted at his elder brother as he offered a hand to pull Genma from the floor.

"I am surprised that you do not have younger siblings with how well you deal with children," Tobirama remarked.

"Raidou has a whole family full of younger siblings and cousins. Our two families were close from early on," Genma explained, "I was always referred to as 'Niisan' by the Namiashi little ones so I know how to deal with children pretty decently. Madi is looking much better than the last I saw him."

"True, but he needs to eat more," Hashirama fussed, "Please continue to be 'bored and lonely' so you can eat with our otouto."

"Of course," Genma smirked out, "Madi-chan always keeps his promises and he said he was going to take care of me so he'll eat for me. Enough said."

Genma's tricks worked, but the day of the funeral was hard on a lot of the children of Konoha. Most citizens turned up in their black uniforms to say goodbye to the five, small lives that had been snuffed out. Madi was bundled up, like many children, in a thick blanket as he sat stoically in Tobirama's arms while the funeral proceedings continued. The six year old tried to remain passive, but other sniffles from his classmates made the boy trembled as Hashirama pulled him into his arms.

"I'm strong for Eiji and Mai-mai," Madi whispered to himself as his brother held him tight, "I…I can't cry. I'm a shinobi."

"You can cry, Otouto," Hashirama reminded as the boy sniffled finally, "It's okay, Madi-chan. You are very strong for your friends and they know you miss them. Let it out, Baby."

So Madi's tears fell silently as he was carried forward to lay his flowers on the tiny coffins. He whimpered softly as many children wailed around him, but he tried so hard to be brave.

"You did well, Otouto," Tobirama complimented after the funeral, "You will continue to learn to control your emotions, but you tried very hard to be stoic. I'm proud of your efforts."

"But I still miss my friends," Madi blurted, "I don't like this. I don't, Bima-nini."

"I understand, Little One," Tobirama admitted as his little brother sniffled, "I have something for you. Look."

Madi blinked as his brother pulled a locket from his pocket and fastened the chain around the boy's neck.

"See?" Tobirama urged as he showed that the locket had a picture of Eiji on one side and Mai-mai on the other, "Your friends gave you their Will of Fire to unlock your bloodline limit. You will carry them with you to remind you to be strong for them always. You can do that for them right, Otouto?"

"Hai," Madi nodded out as he ran small fingers over the combined symbols of his friends' clans engraved on the locket, "I'll never forget them. Not ever, ever, ever. Thank you, Bima-nini."

"You are welcome," Tobirama answered as Madi stroked his new locket in contentment before laying his head against Hashirama's shoulder.

"Worn out," the elder whispered, patting the child's back as Madi slept a little while later, "Let's go home. Today has been too hard on a healing babe. That was a brilliant idea about the locket. You really helped Madi there, Otouto. You are a great aniki."

Tobirama would forever deny blushing, but Hashirama knew the truth. Madi continued to strengthen, but his spirits remained low. Turned out that Genma had figured out another solution for the Senjus when he showed up with a present for the depressed boy.

"A kitty!" Madi gasped as Genma handed the boy a tiny orange and white kitten, "Look, Hama-nini, a kitty."

"I see," Hashirama answered as he reveled in the glow of his baby brother's eyes.

"Thank you, Genny-kun!" Madi gushed, holding his new pet gently as the kitten batted at his hair, "Is Kitty a boy or a girl?"

"He's a boy," Genma said, enjoying the child's happiness, "What are you going to name your kitten?"

"Tobi-Kitty," Madi decided firmly as Hashirama hid a snort of laughter, "See, Hama-nini? Tobi-Kitty has lines under his eyes and on his chin like Bima-nini. Hi, Tobi. I love you."

"Brilliant, brilliant man," Hashirama complimented after Madi had taken off to introduce his kitten to Kitty-Boy.

"I hope Tobirama-sama thinks so," Genma chortled, "I didn't expect Madi-chan to name his kitten after his brother."

"He did _what_? What kitten?"

Genma flinched as he and the eldest Senju turned to see Tobirama glaring at them. Hashirama hooted in laughter as his brother groaned once he was told about Madi's latest antics.

"Bima! Look," Madi-chan beamed as he ran to show Tobirama his kitten before the silver-haired man could begin fussing, "This is Tobi-Kitty. Say hi, Tobi. Hi, Madi's Bima-nini. See? He greeted you, Bima-nini. Isn't he pretty?"

"Very much so," Tobirama agreed as he watched Madi practically dance in place, "You will have to be very responsible and clean up after your kitten every day. Can you do that?"

"Hai! Genny-kun taught me how to scoop Tobi's kitty litter and Hama-nini is going to help me feed Tobi-Kitty and I'll take good care of my kitten," Madi promised before happily holding Genma's hand to go kitten toy shopping when Hashirama promised to "kitty-sit."

"Yay, a cat," Tobirama huffed as his older brother chortled, stroking the purring kitten, once they were alone, "Still, that was good thinking on Genma-san's part. I haven't seen Madi this happy since his friends passed. I'll put up with a cat to see that sparkle back in Otouto's eyes."

"Agreed," Hashirama remarked as Tobirama grumbled a bit.

Genma returned with a tired child in his arms with a happy grin. Madi-chan eagerly showed his kitten all the new toys and they played together until the six year old fell asleep and was moved to his temporary futon. Tobi-Kitty spat angrily at Tobirama for moving Madi and haughtily settled next to his owner.

"Great. A kitten with an attitude," Tobirama deadpanned as Genma turned to hide his laughter while Hashirama walked to the backyard to howl, "I hate you both."

Madi recovered slowly and soon the academy was prepared to start up classes again, but only for half-days until the children grew stronger. The first day found Hashirama up a tree watching over his otouto from afar.

"You are the most annoying man in all existence," Tobirama huffed as he leapt up beside his older brother, "There are complaints that a strange man is lurking near the academy."

"That's not me," Hashirama denied, smiling as he saw Iruka leading his class in a silly song to teach them taijutsu moves as the six years old attempted to mimic the movements, "Madi's Genny-kun is behind the bushes over there and some citizens must have gotten the wrong idea. That jonin has assigned himself to guard the children. He's not trying to hide his presence and Iruka-sensei is playing along that he doesn't know as Genma 'sneaks' about to make the children laugh. Ah. See? He doing the moves behind Iruka's back now. Look at Madi-chan."

Tobirama chortled as he watched his brother fall over in giggles with a lot of his classmate as Iruka spun around to chastise the children with Genma moving to "not be seen" behind the man. Raidou appeared soon after and dragged Genma away by his ear as the children eagerly waved at the grinning jonin.

"I like that nin," Tobirama nodded out, "Aniki, you need to…oh-ho! Look at who can sense our presence."

Hashirama beamed at the little ones looking up at them. Sneaky, little nin babies.

"Hama! Bima!" Madi called as he stood at the base of the tree with his class, "Come sing with us!"

"I refuse," Tobirama hissed to his brother before grumbling as Hashirama leapt down quickly, "Idiot."

Tobirama sighed as his brother sang with the children. He was spared the humiliation by a kind chunin who asked the middle brother to help watch for mistakes in the students' movements. Tobirama could have kissed Iruka for that. The gate of the academy was loaded with parents who had worried about their recovering children once classes ended.

"Up we go," Hashirama decided as he flipped his giggling otouto over his shoulder, "Let's go get some ramen and then naptime, Madi-chan."

"I'm not tired," Madi insisted.

" _So_ not tired," Tobirama chortled as he carried the sleeping boy home after lunch, "I think the school day needs to be shortened by an hour. There were a lot of dragging children."

"You take Madi home and I'm going to mention that to the Hokage," Hashirama decided, "Iruka-sensei was careful to not overtax the students today, but you are correct that the day is a bit too much until the children are completely recovered."

Kakashi agreed completely since Iruka had shown up shortly after Hashirama to ask for the same adjustment. Time passed and Generation End was slowly forgotten by growing children. Madi-chan had graduated and was at the academy to meet his team while Tobirama thought back on the boy's childhood. He remembered the first time Madi tried to call his brothers by their real names when he was ten. Hashirama had shown no emotion at the sign of Madi's growing up, but their otouto had surprised them.

"Hash-i-rama," Madi said agan before wrinkling his nose, "I don't like that. You are my Hama-nini just Tobirama is my Bima-nini and Genma is my Genny-kun. Tetso-kun can stuff it. I don't think my names for my anikis and Genny-kun are baby names, are they, Hama-nini?"

"They certainly are not," Hashirama agreed in relief, "Genma would be sad if you stopped calling him Genny-kun. Plus, I love being called Hama and Tobi is certainly your Bima."

"Tobi is my _cat_ ," Madi had laughed as his beloved pet meowed softly as he padded to his favorite person to be petted, " _Tobirama_ is my Bima, right, Bima-nini?"

"Correct," Tobirama had answered with a sniff in their elder brother's direction, "Madi can at least say my name properly, Aniki. Try learning from our otouto."

Tobirama remembered the first time Madi had burned an entire training field with one of the largest fire releases he'd seen from a beginner. The boy had been beyond distraught as Sasuke and Tobirama worked with other jonin to put out the blaze. It had taken ages to get the child to try again, but the audience of jonin with fire release skills that came to assist Madi-chan helped the boy calm himself enough to attempt another try.

"I did it! Did you see me, Cousin?" Madi had exclaimed as he got the jutsu right as many a nin clapped for the excited boy.

"Good job," Sasuke had praised with a small smile, "Now do it again."

The silver-haired jonin sighed softly and growled at a chuckling Hashirama.

"Time has flown by, hasn't it?" Hashirama grinned out as he added Madi's graduation picture with his new hitai-ate held proudly in his hands as the boy posed with his brothers to the album, "I still remember holding our tiny otouto for the first time when he was a baby and now Madi's a genin."

"He is," Tobirama agreed, "He is intelligent, stubborn, willful, swift, and exceptionally strong in chakra and jutsu. Otouto respects Sasuke and will listen to him. Madi will be fine."

"He mentioned Eiji and Mai-mai to me today," Hashirama mentioned as Tobirama glanced to him quickly, "Said he was going to have a team of five since his friends would be there with him to help him be strong. Madara is no more, Tobirama."

"Hai," the silver-haired Senju agreed, "Madirama is not that man. Madi-chan is our brother and is growing into a man to be proud of without the curse of hatred. He'll be a great shinobi and make his own mark in his own way. I have no doubts about that."

"Hama! Bima! I passed, I passed, I _passed_!" Madi screeched as he ran to hug-tackle his brothers as the older men chuckled, "My team is going to train so hard and soon I get to do missions, but tomorrow we are meeting in the outer hills to train and I have to pack a bento."

"You'll need a lunch that replaces energy," Hashirama decided as the twelve year old grinned up at him, "Let's go shopping and see what we can find."

Tobirama watched as his brothers practically scampered out of the house. Snorting, he leaned back and felt at peace. Madirama would be fine and Hashirama was happy. Good enough for him.

Epilogue:

The jonin sighed as he tried to keep his composure. Madirama stood stoically as the lines formed to say goodbye to their elder brother. Hashirama had died peacefully in his sleep and the pain of that was agony to the youngest Senju. Tobirama pulled his brother closer as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Your Hama wouldn't want you so upset," Tobirama began as his jonin otouto nodded, "I am glad that Hashirama lived to see you do so much, Madi. You are the pride of our family."

"I…I just never thought Hama-nini wouldn't be here one day," Madi stuttered, wiping a stubborn tear away, "He never seemed to age…he-he was just my Hama. He outlived even Tsuna-chan."

"Hashirama burned brightly," Tobirama agreed, "But all flames go out eventually. You have all of him within you, right?"

"Right," the jonin nodded out, straightening his spine while his hand went automatically to an old locket around his neck, "I have our aniki's Will of Fire with Eiji's and Mai-Mai's."

Tobirama smiled proudly and walked with his otouto to place his flower offering upon Hashirama's open coffin. It took all his willpower to keep from choking when Madi tucked a worn cat plushy beside their brother.

"Kitty-Boy will keep you company so you won't be sad while waiting for Bima-nini and I to see you one day again. Hopefully a long time from now, but we will see you again and Ki is good at looking after people," Madirama spoke as the elder brother remembered a baby Madi-chan saying something similar years ago, "I love you Hama-nini. I'll miss you, but I will protect our village just like you wanted me to. I promise, Aniki."

Tobirama drew his brother away and accepted the words of comfort offered to him by Naruto and the Hokage's family. Madirama remained strong because he had long since left childhood behind and was a strong Konoha shinobi now. He'd grown so much. Many could see the bit of Madara in his looks, but Madi was all Senju and one of the prides of the growing Uchiha clan.

"That one might be Hokage one day," Naruto mentioned as Tobirama glanced to his Hokage before watching as Sasuke approached his former student to offer condolences.

"No," Tobirama denied as the blonde blinked, "Madirama wants to protect the Hokage. He wants to act as a shield. He wants to be just like his Genny-kun. That is a good goal too."

"At least he doesn't suck on senbon, but he's damn good with them," Naruto snorted as Tobirama flashed a grin, "I know who Madi really is, Senju-sama."

Tobirama remained passive as he stared down his Hokage before Naruto beamed.

"Hashirama-sama told me over a year ago," Naruto continued, "I'm glad. I'm glad Madi got this chance."

"Me too," Tobirama agreed watching a much older Genma hug his younger brother tight, "I wasn't sure at first, but I was stupid then. Excuse me. I need to take my otouto some place private. He and I need time alone to grieve."

Madirama sighed against his brother's chest once home, feeling safe and warm like when he was little. Hashirama would have been puttering in the kitchen by now…if he was still here.

"May I move back in with you?" Madi blurted as Tobirama glanced to him in surprise, "I just…I'd like to be here where Hashirama seemed to be the happiest. I want to be with you, Bima-nini."

"I'd like that," Tobirama whispered as his brother grinned at him before snorting as the elder picked up a nearby album, "Let me show you Hashirama's legacy. His wasn't his fighting prowess or even this village. His legacy was his family like you and me, Otouto. This is a picture of when he and I were gifted with our most precious person. Look at how little you were, Madi-chan."

Hashirama's spirit watched his brothers as they laughed and smiled over the memories held in the album. He'd found the peace he'd always wanted within this small home.

"Hashirama?"

The spirit turned to see Madara Uchiha.

"Madara?" Hashirama gasped staring between him and Madi, "How is this possible?"

"I am merely a piece of the original Madara," the Uchiha spoke, "I'm the brother that loved his Izuna and the friend who teased his Hashirama. I've been with my little brother in the pure lands as my true self grew up with you and the silver-haired devil."

"Madara," Hashirama fussed as the version of his old friend grinned.

"You just never gave up on me, did you, Hashirama?" Madara snorted as the Senju blinked, "Thank you for loving me enough to give me another chance at life. This piece of me is beginning to fade. Madara is almost completely gone. Izuna understands that, but I wanted to see you one last time. I wanted to apologize to you and say farewell."

"Do not apologize for being cursed and torn apart,' Hashirama insisted, "That was not your fault."

"No, but I still hurt you and many others," Madara sighed, "I'm sorry for that, but it does seem that things have worked out for certain reasons. I played a hand in that. I guess my legacy is Naruto Uzumaki to a point, huh?"

"I believe so," Hashirama chortled, "But you are also my dear otouto. Madi-chan is continuing to build his legacy and that is also yours since you _are_ Madirama. The great Uchiha I always knew you could be."

Madara grinned and held a hand out to his friend. Hashirama took the offered hand as the two beamed at one another for a moment.

"Farewell, Senju," Madara offered as his spirit began to flicker as it faded, "I so love your kitty plushy."

"Farewell, Madara," Hashirama said, holding up the toy with a grin, "This is Kitty-Boy. He's going to keep me company until I get to see my family again, but I hope long, long from now."

"Very long," Madara insisted, "You will have to wait ages to first see Tobirama and then later Madi. Can you last that long?"

"I sure can," the Senju agreed, "Where will you fade to, Madara?"

"Within Madirama," Madara hummed, "I'll be a part of his Will of Fire. Just like you, Friend. Sayonara."

Hashirama watched his old friend disappear in a sparkle of fiery embers. The Senju turned to his brothers and watched as the two curled tight around one another to remember him through the precious Madi-chan album.

"Sayonara, Otoutos. Live for me and protect Konoha. I will always love you two very much."

"As we, you, Aniki," Tobirama spoke as his brother's spirit gasped while Madi looked to his remaining brother in confusion, "I just know that Hashirama is here with us, Madi-chan. He is telling us he loves us and wants us to live for him."

"We will, Hama-nini," Madi spoke quickly glancing around while Tobirama smoothed his thick hair down since the jonin had taken down his braid, "We love you. Be at peace."

Hashirama left then because he had no other business within the living land. The Senju knew Tobirama would watch over their otouto and the other way around. He was truly at peace now. He was greeted by his parents, siblings, wife, and children. He got to see his grandchildren and comrades that had died protecting their clan and village. He chuckled at seeing Tobi-Kitty and bent to scratch the purring cat's head. He got to shake Izuna Uchiha's hand before he settled to tell Izuna all about Madirama. He tucked Kitty-Boy into a pocket and beamed. There was plenty of time to wait for the rest of his family to catch up to him.

The end.

To the readers:

Thank you for giving this story a chance. I do apologize for getting the last chapter/epilogue out so late since I'm dealing with a lot after the death of a loved one. I so enjoyed writing and sharing this so I hope you all enjoyed too.

Tell me what you think, good or bad.

TTFN,

Amberzlove


End file.
